Betrayal and Innocences Death
by star2000shadow
Summary: This is my 'The wizarding world turn's it's back on Harry Potter' Fanfiction, It might lead to him being put in Azkaban so there's a chance, How will Harry Potter react when the wizarding world turn's it's back on him? possible slash
1. Chapter 1:Innocents Death Cry

Betrayal and Innocents Death

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter One: Innocents Death Cry**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. Physical and Emotional Abuse.

_**Now on with the show..**_

Harry's Fourth year had ended in pain, pain and hurt, and Nightmare's. Lot's of Nightmare's, Nightmare's that woke him with screams, that woke the whole house up. And had Vernon Dursley, His uncle who was large, and had no neck and beady little eyes, storming into his room, of course after unlocking the door that is, mustn't have the _Freak_ wandering around the house, he might just kill them in their sleep, and slapping him around with a bellowed **"Boy what the Bloody hell do you think your doing.."** Before he started slapping the under weight, barely fed, and weak boy around.

Harry's ending on fourth year had come with Voldemort being brought back to a body, the death of Cedric Diggery, and the ministry **Finely** having to admit to the Bastard being back.

But Harry still got sent to his Loving aunt and uncle's. and if anything, their treatment of him had been, pretty okay. they seemed determined to ignore him. as if he wasn't really there, and Harry was quite pleased to let them do so, if it ment he didn't have to deal with them he'd take the blessing. though he still occasionally got nasty looks, and muttered _Killer_, and _Murderer_. The word's hurt, tore him up but he made himself ignore them.

but what was really worrying him, was he'd had no Owl's from Ron or Hermione, and they'd all promised to write.  
But they hadn't.not at all. Then near midnight, four or five weeks from the start of school all summer he'd had no contact, and worry had built upon worry.  
What if Voldemart had gotten them, or death eater's?  
What if something else had happened, and the worry had just built and built.  
and still no letter, and then midnight on that night one had come.  
From Neville, of all people. and Harry had to work to keep the surprise off of his face.

_Harry,  
I know this isn't the best news to be sending by owl, but you __Really__ need to  
be on guard, I didn't want you to find this all out when you got to the  
platform, you know having it all blow up in your face. when I know, and  
even Ginny knows, that you didn't kill Cedric, you wouldn't __**Do**__ that, it's just  
not you.  
But the Daily Prohpet's been Printing things like, That your ether Crazy,  
Going Crazy, Working for the Dark Lord, or going Dark yourself because  
of Cedric's death, Their speculating on if you Did it to show the dark lord  
your support, or something. Please Harry you have to believe me I don't  
believe them, but Ginny says stuffs been really tense at her house, and  
she's not allowed to write you, talk to you at all in school and the like. it   
seems the whole Weasley clan is up in arm's about something or other.  
Mrs.Weasley is angry about something and forbid Ginny from writing you,  
talking to you or even being alone in a __Room__ with you._

For a moment Harry stopped reading, his eyes not really understanding at all what they where reading.  
What had he done? he had thought they where on good terms at the end of the Train ride, had even promised to write each other. so then what was going on, and why on earth would the Daily Prophet be writing that trash about him. then he saw why as he continued the story.

_Harry, Reeta Skeeter is the new daily prophet leading article writer, and she's having a field day with what happened on the last task at the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
Even Hermonie is starting to agree, she's come up with a bunch of Proof points or something, and was trying to get me to agree with her. I didn't of course because I know perfectly well that you would __**Never ever**__ kill someone, well maybe Voldemort but I figure if everyone keeps pushing you that direction then it's __**Their**__ doing not your own, your just doing what everyone's been telling you to do since you joined the Wizarding world.  
I gotta go now, but I'll send another ow with answers if you want to send a letter back with Hedwig, for some reason she showed up here, I'm assuming she was sent to ether Ron or Hermonie but she showed up here injured that's why she's not been back for a week._

Harry almost cursed at that. and put the scroll down, null talked a lot more in letters then he did in real life. maybe it was because he was given time to write out his responses? he brushed the concern away. "Hey girl.." he murmured and moved to where she'd settled on her stand. "Are you all right, I just got to Neville telling me you got hurt.." the snowy white owl gave a soft hoot almost a comforting and forgiving sound. as if saying it was all right, that she was all right and under stood. Harry ran a hand along her head and gently down her feathers an almost comforting motion. he didn't' know what he'd do if he lost Hedwig, she was one of the few things in his life that he knew, just **Knew** would never ever abandon him.  
as if hearing his thought's Hedwig gave another soft hoot, even she knew not to make to loud a noise because of uncle Vernon.

_Anyways, you at least know me and Ginny will be with you through all of this, Right..  
So see you on sept. 1st_

Niville Longbottom  
  
Harry sighed, and crumpled the paper up before he calmly un crumpled it folded it up and put it into his trunk.  
"Great..and Now I wait.." he muttered tiredly.  
He could just **Tell** This year was going to be great.

September First rolled around, and Harry felt that normal increase in Excitement. he'd be going Home soon, to him Hogwart's **Was** home. and always would be.  
It was the one place where he was known, where he was loved. or at least he had thought so anyways.  
He had to write Hagrid for a way to get to the station. once there though, he tiredly made his way to the platform but stopped when he heard Molly Weasley's voice up ahead.

"...Now I don't want Any of you talking to that..That boy..You to Ginny I mean it, the boy's will tell me if you disobey me." Harry paused frowning. she couldn't be talking about him, could she?  
His question was answered when Ron spoke up. "I'll make sure she stays away from Potter Mum, Promise." at those word's Harry had to swallow down the flash of pain, pain he was becoming used to, this wasn't the normal pain he was used to, that he could take day in day out, this was the type of pain of having someone you'd allowed into your heart, rip it apart on you.  
When he heard the Weasley group head onto platform nine and 3/4's, he stood  
re adjusting his new back pack. it was one with an expanding charm on the inside, as well as a feather light charm on it that would allow him to fit up to three people in there, with room for up to two more, so it did well to hold all of his books and things. in his hand he had a small trunk, having given up on his larger one, this one as well had an enlargement spell on it's inside, as well as a feather light one, it also held 'three' other compartments, and he had the keys that opened up each compartment in his backpack. he'd decided he'd best be set for Vandalism if things where as bad as he had a feeling they would be. so he'd come prepared. all of them where spelled so they'd only open to **His** magical signature, he was no longer the innocent boy who'd come here so many year's ago. no now he was wiser, and more jaded. as he walked across the platform, he didn't miss the looks, the whispering, and the word's that he sometimes heard.

"...believe he showed his face.."  
"..Doesn't even show remorse.."  
"..heard he was mad."  
"..Mother says to stay away from him."  
"..a danger.."

The whispers followed him all the way to the train and on, he went to a compartment that was empty, which of course was one of the slytherin compartments, muttering swear word's he wondered dimly if he could just, disappear and never show again. but that didn't sit right with him. that was a cowards way out. and he was anything but a cowered.  
Settling into the compartment, Harry pulled out one of a dozen or so books he'd bought and begin to read. having become something of a book worm over the summer, after all what else was he going to do when he wasn't doing manual labor for his aunt and uncle, or wasn't allowed out of his room at all?  
This was actually an advanced book on Potions, he'd found the subject actually Interesting when he sat down and **Read** the material. and it cleared up some of his confusion, such as why you poured some ingredient's in and just dropped some other's, why some you let drift in slowly, and only in little amounts and the like. he'd also learned how some potions ingredient's interacted with other's. and it was quite fascinating.  
Starting with his first year books he'd reread everything and worked his way up, he was actually Two grades above where he was supposed to be, and into some more explicit books that where bought if you where becoming someone's apprentice.

Advanced Charms, Advanced Dark Art's Spells, and their Counter Curses. as well as herbology, and a few other odds and ends. okay a lot of odds and ends. he'd also gotten several books on Animagi, wanting to become an Animagus, like Sirius Black, His Godfather.

The book he'd pulled out was, surprisingly enough on Potions, flipping to the marked page he forced himself to ignore the voices he could hear out on the Platform.  
Soon the Train starting moving and a couple hour's later he heard someone enter the Compartment, and sit down on the seat across from him, Harry forced himself not to look up. after all why should he. a soft cough had his head raising and he blinked. _Malfoy?_ What was He doing in a compartment with Harry, He dimly remembered reading about how Lucius Malfoy had, un believing as it sounded, had turned his back on Lord Voldemort.  
Harry should know, considering he'd Been there in his dreams, the Dark Lord had **Not** been happy.  
If anything he'd been Livid. But that wasn't all he'd seen, he'd seen horror's and over the summer, for some reason his link had intensified, not a lot but he could see more, and what he'd seen had made his hate towards Severus Snape, which hadn't even held a candle to that for Voldemort, flicker out. He could know understand **Why** the man didn't seem to wash his hair. why he was so thin, and a right Bastard. after that dream, Harry had Sworn to himself he'd never be purposely cruel to the man again. as he thought about what he'd seen he felt his stomach heave a little and quickly slide a hand into his bag pulling out a Calming draught that he'd bought at the Herbelist's. Downing it he Blinked. Malfoy hadn't said a word, not once. and that had him slightly worried, no snobbish Comment's no nothing. once his stomach didn't' feel like he'd throw up again, he blinked at the other boy.

"Malfoy." His voice, even to his own ears was soft, and sort of hesitant. then again he hadn't spoken much all summer but for a _"Yes Uncle Vernon."_ and a _"No Uncle Vernon."_ not to mention the _"Yes Aunt Petunia."_ or _"No Aunt Petunia."_ Hell even Dudley Got in on it. He watched the Slytherin out of the corner of his eyes. head half tipped to the side as he considered. then he picked his book back up and buried his nose in it. Refusing to give the other boy a chance to tear into him. ohh no he didn't want to do that. Idle wondered if he should just give in now and get the snarling match out of the way. _Naw Why would I wanna do that.._ he thought amusedly. lately he'd been finding the oddest things amusing. not that he much cared, it'd give him something to laugh about, instead of crying like he wanted to. they didn't **Deserve** his tears. They traveled in silence for a few hour's before Draco spoke up.  
"How'd your Summer go Potter?"  
Harry Considered not responding then. "Same as any other Summer, just a bit.." He paused considering. "Quieter then the rest." which it had, after his chores he was sent to his room, but he hadn't had to lock Hedwig up all night at least, as long as she didn't draw attention, she was allowed out. he'd been forced to give her only a day out a week but that was far better then last time when he'd been forced to keep her locked up.  
Just then the sound of the door opening again had Harry's head twisting and he blinked, Ginny Weasley stood in the door way then walked in and sat down next to Harry, Neville right behind her. they both gave him hesitant smile's. "Hey yeah Harry." Ginny said softly after casting several silencing Spells at the door. Harry blinked. "Did you read any of the Prophet's _News_ Report's since you got Neville's letter?" was the blunt question. Harry blinked a couple times th en nodded a bit, sadness filling his eyes. he saw Ginny's Brown eyes narrow. at that. then the young girl sighed. "I'm sorry you had to find out in a letter, but Mum would go totally Spare if she knew I was still even talking to you. the whole family's gone Nut's. I swear.." she muttered. then she glanced at Draco and Harry watched as a slight frown flickered across the youngest Weasley's face. but she didn't' say anything, which was more then Ron could do in the Blonds presence.

Everyone settled in and the compartment went back to being silent, which was, frankly, just fine for Harry.  
Gave him time to read, and maybe get even further ahead in his lesson's.  
Finely Ginny spoke up again. "Harry, You know I believe in you right?"  
Harry looked up putting the Book mark he had inside of his book, then sliding it into the Back pack, his arm going in all the way up to the elbow as he set it down on another pack of books. "Yeah. I know Gin, but if this is gonna get you and Neville in trouble with the house, don't y ou do it again. okay?" The red head's mouth opened set to argue with him and he held a hand up. "Ginny Please I don't want you two getting into the middle of this." he spoke softly, and the brown eyed girl slowly nodded. He glanced at Draco. "You know you've been awfully quite over there."  
The blond gave him a **Look** before he spoke. "I've had nothing to say. is that a problem Potter?"


	2. Chapter 2: Draco

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter One: Innocents Death Cry**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. Emotional Abuse.

**Author's Note:** I'll probably be switching through Character Point's of View, so if I sometimes Repeat a scene, don't be surprised. and yes this is probably gonna be a bit of a Gryffindor Bashing, just a bit..maybe..a little.. okay a lot, but don't blame me blame the Muse. and I thank you all for your help and note's on spell check, I don't Currently HAVE a spell check on my computer, in any way form or fashion, but I did find out Email works to. Smirk so if there are still Spelling error's I do say sorry and it is totaly my fault.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_Everyone settled in and the compartment went back to being silent, which was, frankly, just fine for Harry.  
Gave him time to read, and maybe get even further ahead in his lesson's.  
Finely Ginny spoke up again. "Harry, You know I believe in you right?"  
Harry looked up putting the Book mark he had inside of his book, then sliding it into the Back pack, his arm going in all the way up to the elbow as he set it down on another pack of books. "Yeah. I know Gin, but if this is gonna get you and Neville in trouble with the house, don't y ou do it again. okay?" The red head's mouth opened set to argue with him and he held a hand up. "Ginny Please I don't want you two getting into the middle of this." he spoke softly, and the brown eyed girl slowly nodded. He glanced at Draco. "You know you've been awfully quite over there."  
The blond gave him a __**Look**__ before he spoke. "I've had nothing to say. is that a problem Potter?"_

Draco had seen the black haired boy climb onto the Train and had given a slight sigh, Draco himself felt. Free. His father had turned his back on the dark lord much to draco's delight, because frankly, he was Not going to have some mark, and an insane Dark Lord who'd do who knew what to Draco, and draco not being able to do a damn thing about it. His father and mother had divorced, Narcissa Malfoy was known for going after power, and in her eyes, The Dark Lord **Was** power. not that Draco believed that.  
And he also knew the wizarding world at the moment was Tearing their Boy Wonders Popularity apart like it was tissue paper around something they where after. with nary a care on what this would do to the boy.  
Blaise Zabini and his family had also Defected, as well as Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, but not very many of the other children had been there. he should know, he'd looked for friend's faces, only for them not to be there. but at least his core friend's where still there. then he'd seen the black haired boy, and Potter if anything looked like he hadn't slept a wink in month's, he was pale, thin, and looked as if a stiff breeze could knock him over. Draco frowned when he caught sight of the Weasleys, the look on their faces, all but for Ginny's had him worried. Ginny looked miserable, of course he'd Never tell Ginerva Weasley, that he knew her First name. He'd never tell any of the Weasleys that he knew their first names. Shaking his head he passed some students, nodding to Millicent Bulstrode as he did. once on the train he headed back towards the Slytherin end of the train, shoveing a door open he walked in and paused when he saw who it was. _Harry Potter?_ But instead of making a sharp comment to the dark haired boy he moved and sat down, after what seemed like forever the other boy lifted his head up and looked at him. "Malfoy." Draco frowned, there was no heat, no scorn, dislike or a million different other emotions in the voice. it was just, his name. and for once it left him slightly, uncertain. Draco nodded but the other boy had already gone back to his book. a Few hour's later he became irritated and spoke up. "How'd your Summer go Potter?" He waited and then the other boy spoke up finely.  
"Same as any other summer, just a bit." a pause. "Quieter then the rest."  
Draco felt a chill of foreboding slide down his spine. that didn't sound good. no that didn't sound good at all. what could of been so bad about the other summers that this one was different?  
_'Stop it your being a complete prat, he could just mean it was quite, no excitement after all his Muggle family probably spoil him rotten.'_  
or at least that was how his Godfather Severus Snape thought. but then again that was the image he showed to the world, in privet Draco knew he worried about the boy, he was always to thin, always to foolhardy as if he had to prove tot he world that he **Could** _Be_ the hero they wanted him to be. and now just like that, they turn on him?  
And they said Slytherins where Back stabbing, they at least stuck to their own in public. Gryffindors it seemed turned their backs at a drop of the hat.

After all in Second Year they'd all turned on Potter, Believed he was the one sicking The Basilisk on the students. Which was just a load of Rubbish, Potter wouldn't hurt anyone, heck he might hurt the Dark Lord but look what the monster had done to him, killed his parents, marked him with that damn scar, Had his Godfather imprisoned for a crime he never committed, and Killing Cedric Diggory. But otherwise the Other boy was to much a.. a.. Gryffindor, he had Courage, Determination and Strength of heart. and even if he admitted it to himself, Potter would of made a good Slytherin. He was Resourceful, He had Determination, a disregard for Rules when he had to and could get away with it, Cunning, ambition and a dozen other's in equal measure. but no one would _Ever_ get him to admit he'd thought that out loud, not even under torture. He noted the book the boy was reading and raised an eyebrow. just then before he could speak the door opened again and Draco glanced over, Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway with Neville Longbottom, both looked slightly hesitant then Ginny spoke. "Hey yeah Harry." He noted her brown eyes where, Tired, and slightly red, as if she'd been crying. They both entered the compartment, the door closing and Draco felt a flare of Surprise, and satisfaction as the youngest Weasley Threw several curses, at the door. mostly silencing curses."Did you read any of the Prophet's _News_ Report's since you got Neville's letter?"

He watched as Potter nodded before the Red headed girl continued. "I'm sorry you had to find out in a letter, but Mum would go totally Spare if she knew I was still even talking to you. the whole family's gone Nut's. I swear.."  
Draco snorted quietly. that whole family **Was** nuts in his opinion. but he kept the comment to himself. As things settled down he studied the other two, the girl looked, tired, her hair was pulled back in a tight braid down her neck and back, and her hands kept nervously tugging at the side of her thread bare robes. She also had the beginning of dark circles around the eyes. which worried him no end. and he felt a protectiveness that flared from time to time shove at his common sense. he wanted to protect these three, he could tell hard times where coming, hard times in deed. but if he did that they'd just

Think he was up to something, after all he was a Slytherin. and they where all Dark wizard's, or at least Dark Wizard's in training. But that wasn't true, Slytherin was Unwavering Faithful to it's own, Had to be considering how all the other house's treated them. He watched how Potter absently listened to the other's but still stuck his nose into the book in his hold, Draco didn't remember the boy wonder being a book worm. that was always Granger's area. But then Maybe he was wrong. after all. He seemed to be wrong about Potter now didnt' he?   
Just then the Weasley spoke up again."Harry, You know I believe in you right?"  
The girls voice, at least to Draco sounded so, so unsure of itself.  
He watched as Harry Looked up, putting a book mark inside of the book he was reading then sliding it into his back pack, which was, to Draco's surprised, Black, a nice color if you didn't want stains or the like forming on it, he also was surprised when the boy had to put his whole arm, all the way up to the shoulder, into it. _'Must be the new model Rucksack'_ he thought with amusement. he'd asked his father for it, because it was supposed to be able to hold up to three people with room for two more, to never get heavy no matter **What** you put into it, and to be sturdy."Yeah. I know Gin, but if this is gonna get you and Neville in trouble with the house, don't you do it again. okay?" Harry's word's jerked Draco back to the present and he watched as the red head's mouth opened. no doubt set to argue with the raven haired boy. but Harry held a hand up."Ginny Please I don't want you two getting into the middle of this."  
Draco's eyes narrowed, it sounded like the raven haired boy expected trouble. _They couldn't react __**That **__badly could they?_ The thought was worrying. was Harry, and when had the Raven haired boy become Harry he didn't know, was Harry going to be in danger if he went back into his House's tower?_ 'Have to have the other's keep an eye on the boy, keep track of what happens as best we can and try to head some of it off.'_ Some people would be surprised but Slytherin knew who was going to be the one to defeat the dark lord, no matter what some ruddy paper said. Just then Harry's voice broke into his dark thought's. "You know you've been awfully quite over there." Draco looked up his eyes narrowing before he considered then. "I've had nothing to say. is that a problem Potter?" He watched as the green eyed boy studied him then shook his head.

**  
0000000 New Part's 0000000**

"No Of course not Draco, I was just , was wondering." Draco gave the other a smirk.  
"Right then." the rest of the ride went in silence, much to Draco's amusement.  
Soon they reached the school and Draco, for some reason, found himself keeping an eye on Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom. Blaise Keeping up with him. which was a good thing. they both noticed how Weasley and Granger snubbed Potter when he'd called out their name's, watched as they chose a Carriage together, and snagged two other student's as they did.  
The pained look on Potter's face, to Draco's surprise slowly smoothed out, and soon no emotion showed on the dark haired boy's face. it sent a chill down his spine, Last year, and the years before the boy couldn't hide his emotions if his life depended on it, and now, all of a sudden, he could. _What happened over the summer to have __**That**__ occurring?_ he thought worriedly. Blue eyes narrowing.  
"What do you think that was about?" Zabini's voice reached him and Draco sighed. "I don't know, but it doesn't bode well."  
The ride over to the castle went uneventfully, as did the settling into the tables. Draco watched as potter went to try and talk to Granger and Weasley, and frowned at the angry voices that dimly reached him. **"Bloody Git don't you get it we don't' **_**Want **_**you here. We're through with you.."** he saw Harry flinch at something that was said to low for him to make out more then the angry tone. the boy was trying to argue it seemed but every time he did, they'd say something and soon Potter's face closed down. no emotion again, nothing it was like he wasn't there. Slowly the dark haired boy turned and moved to the very end of the Table, which soon cleared out of people, they all seemed to move to the other side of the table closest to the teacher's. all except Two people. Longbottom and Ginny. Draco's face darkened. _Bloody Hell, I can't believe this their going to __**Dump him**__ just like __**That**_ He didn't realize his hands where fisted until Blaise summoned it up for him perfectly. "Well Damn, That isn't good."  
No indeed it was not good, it ment big trouble. After the start of Term Feast, Draco was forced to stop his watching as Harry left, Ginny and Neville still with him, but to Draco's eye, all of Gryffindor had turned it's back on their _Savior_.

He also saw that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also had a division forming. well not Raven claw, after all they perfferd their books and the like but still.  
Draco Glanced up at Severus Snape, their head of house. worry in his own blue eyes. His head of house was staring after Potter, a worried look on his own normally sneering face. _Yep not good at all._ Draco decided and sighed. He could already tell this year, was going to be one of those years where you want to tear your hear out. Nodding to Millicent and Pansy as he stood he headed for the Door's, Blaise at his back.  
He reached the hall just as Potter turned around a corner, that was not headed towards the Gryffindor tower. _Where the bloody hell._ He jogged quite as a ghost, if not Quite considering the ghosts he knew, he reached the Hall. _What the.. he's headed towards the west Tower.._ the one that wasn't used for anything, well it was used for Astronomy but that was it, other wise it was empty all the time.  
He and Blaise moved silently to the stair's and started up slowly, as they reached the door the soft sounds of hooting and, _Is that Crying?_ Crying reached their ears.  
Draco Hesitantly shoved the door open a crack and glanced in, potter was sitting on an open window's frame, his white owl, Hedwig, on his upraised knee, absently petting her. Soft sobs coming from the boy's shuddering form, but his hand never moved from it's seemingly automatic task of soothing the concerned owl. Draco and Blaise had quietly slipped from the tower, Draco wouldn't admit it and non of the slytherin's would ever tattle as it where, that he worried over the boy.  
He was now convinced they had to set up plan's to keep potter from getting into trouble. after all, the rest of the slytherin's, barely half of the house was left, did **Not** want the dark lord winning.  
Once back into the slytherin common room he dropped onto the nerast chair. Blaise finely spoke up. "I don't think it's gonna be an easy year, not for potter anyways." Draco snorted. "Understatement of the year Blaise. understatement of the year."  
The next morning found Draco hearing how Potter had had to **Fly** from his Bedroom window to get to breakfast, his face livid. in Transfiguration he was tripped, twice, in Charms someone dropped their ink pot on him, in Defence against the Dark Arts, well things didn't go well. and in Herbology he was shoved, when they where all leaving, head first into a pot of soil. those set precedence over all that happened after that. and Draco couldn't help but snarl under his breath. as the week's passed, slowly at first, one to two slytherin's where soon almost always near or around Harry potter, making sure the boy was never alone. they couldn't stop the Pranks **In** the class but they gave it a damn good try.  
and all the while the Teacher's didn't seem to notice, not even Potter's head of house. though Snape did, and he was Most displeased.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry Potter

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter One:  
Innocents Death Cry**_

_**Part: C**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. Emotional Abuse. Some Physical Violence.

**Author's Note:** I'll probably be switching through Character Point's of View, so if I sometimes Repeat a scene, don't be surprised. and yes this is probably gonna be a bit of a Gryffindor Bashing, just a bit..maybe..a little.. okay a lot, but don't blame me blame the Muse. and I thank you all for your help and note's on spell check, I don't Currently HAVE a spell check on my computer, in any way form or fashion, but I did find out Email works to. Smirk so if there are still Spelling error's I do say sorry and it is totaly my fault.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_The next morning found Draco hearing how Potter had had to __**Fly**__ from his Bedroom window to get to breakfast, his face livid. in Transfiguration he was tripped, twice, in Charms someone dropped their ink pot on him, in Defence against the Dark Arts, well things didn't go well. and in Herbology he was shoved, when they where all leaving, head first into a pot of soil. those set precedence over all that happened after that. and Draco couldn't help but snarl under his breath. as the week's passed, slowly at first, one to two slytherin's where soon almost always near or around Harry potter, making sure the boy was never alone. they couldn't stop the Pranks __**In**__ the class but they gave it a damn good try.  
and all the while the Teacher's didn't seem to notice, not even Potter's head of house. though Snape did, and he was Most displeased._

Harry Potter, was Miserable. no scratch that, he was wishing Voldemort had Been able to kill him. Ron Had told him Flat out they thought he was Evil, that he was Crazy, and that he and Hermonie had not wanted a damn thing to do with him. and the rest of the house had agreed, all but for Ginny and Neville. And Both of them where catching it from the rest of their house mate's. This year Harry had had his own room. no one wanting to bunk with him, it had pissed him off considering he and Ron had talked about bunking together. but what was currently tearing at his fragile control over his temper was the pranks. he'd had his door locked several times, nearly missed lunch, had several hexes thrown his way, and been unable to see them coming because they always happened between classes, though since the Slytherin's had seemed to show up around him a lot more it had cut down. Much to his delight. and Ron's apparent dislike because the red haired boy had sent glares at him for the past week. Reaching the Great hall he calmly took his now normal seat, at the end of the long long table, and sat there pushing his food around as he stared down at it. not daring to eat it seeing as a Spell he'd learned had said it was tampered with. and with a sigh he tried to stand up. only he couldn't stand up, he shifted and tried again then felt his face pale. The whole of Gryffindor begin laughing as they realized **He'd** realized he was trapped on the bench. they'd put a permanent sticking charm on his spot. _Damn them to the lowest pit's of hell_ he mentally snarled, Green eyes flashing with rage. He had to go through three un sticking charms before he could move and he glared at the rest of his house, but mostly on Hermonie. she was the only one he could think of who'd know a spell that advanced. considering he'd had to use a specialized Spell to remove the one sticking him to the bench.  
With a glower at his house mate's he stalked out of the Great hall headed to  
Potions, Not that he was happy, it just ment even MORE things he had to deal with, plus a Grumpy and snappy and right Git of a Potions Master.  
Of course it didn't help that some of the teacher's Acid like comment's, actually where funny to him. and sometimes he caught himself nodding as if keeping score, a small mental voice whispering _Good one_, at the oddest times. and if it wasn't _Good one_ it was _Ohh I gotta remember that one_. sometimes he thought it strange but he could swear he had two inner voices, One Slytherin and one Gryffindor. and considering they fought with each other, well he often times thought he was totally insane. but then with his life, why shouldn't he be?  
and it wouldn't surprise him, after all the Wizarding Paper Basically shouted to the whole of the wizarding world that he was, didn't it?

So would it be so bad if they thought him going Crazy? maybe they'd just leave him alone then.  
_Or maybe they'd lock us up in Azkaban.._ came a voice that sounded a hell of a lot like Snape. he shook his head. _That..is just wrong._ he decided. Walking from the r his eyes narrowed, and scaring, to his great amusement, the younger and older year's out of his path, all but Slytherin. which was, pathetic. he wanted to shout at them to Grow a backbone. did they expect to survive the war with Voldemort if they didn't?  
_That's Rich, they can't even say ol'Voldie's name._ Came the snarky voice again. and he hated it but he had to agree. Shaking his head he moved down to the Dungeons, And headed for Potions. once there he found another, harsh shock. Hermonie was sitting with Ron, for one full moment he felt like he'd been slapped again. they weren't even going to let him sit with them? not give him a chance to fix what ever problems they had?  
Face pale Harry Went and sat at a table near the back of the room, absently pulling out his potions text and some parchment and a Quill. Soon Snape came in in his normal Swirl of robes and sarcastic comments. but for some reason, the Slimy Git didn't make a comment towards Harry. which made Harry even more worried. _Maybe he just..had a good day?_ He scuffed at the small mental voice. Snape, have a good day, it'd mean the sun would stop shining. when he got up to get his potions supply's, someone tripped him and he slammed hard into a table. head banging off the side, and again off of the table leg. _Shit that HURT._ he mentally snarled and twisted, only to see Ron's smug face before the boy quickly whipped the look off and looked at Harry with nothing. head now pounding, as if a bunch of Troll's where beating the inside of his skull apart, It took Harry a few moments to realize a hand was being offered to him and he took it without thinking, only for the Potions master to pull him to his feet. "Watch your footing Potter, you could of knocked Draco's potion over and you'd be spending at least a week in the hospital wing then."_ Wait did Snape just show me concern?_ The potions master's next words however shot that idea down. "And 50 points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness." Harry Sighed and nodded. "Yes proffessor." Then he went and finished getting the potions ingredients. the rest of the class went in silence, except for when Neville started to panic, Harry had automatically moved tot he boy's side and saw the color of the potion, it was a deep black when it was supposed to be Pink, without thinking he cut up some more of a ingredient and quickly tossed it in, and watched as the potion, slowly paled, after five minutes it was a deep pink color, not light but it **Was** the right color. giving Neville a shy smile. "You added to much Dragon's liver." then he went back to his own cauldron. Where, having worked alone he'd had to work twice as fast as the rest of the class, he had unbelievably, a perfectly even pink color potion in his cauldron.

He dimly heard the potion master tearing into, of all people, Ron and Hermonie. not that Harry minded, he was still angry with them for what they'd done. he could of really hurt himself when Ronald tripped him like that. As he capes his potion Vial and finished cleaning up his work place he let the Gryffindor's go ahead of him, head down so he didn't' notice the worried glances he got, from the Slytherins.

The rest of the week, was a mess.. he'd nearly fallen down the stair's twice from being shoved, been tripped in the halls, and in the crush of students had someone punch him at least once, and that wasn't counting the nightmares. he now had permanent silencing charms on his bed to keep his screams at night to himself. he was pale, his hands had started shaking, that didn't count the bruising he was forming from his _Accidents._  
Come Saturday, Harry had had enough, and he blew up in the common room, when he slipped down the stair's and the whole room burst into laughter even as Neville and Ginny came running to his side asking if he was all right. Harry was up to his feet and across the room slugging Ron, who had a nasty satisfied smile on his face, square in the nose. "You **Bastard**.." he snarled out, green eyes shooting green flames as his magic flared and rumbled around his aura.. sending sparks and causing the pictures on the wall to shudder and shake.

Harry had never been tall, probably his Relatives treatment of him, the starvation, the beatings, and no matter how much he begged Dumbledore not to send him back the old coot did so, so add in the physical, mental and emotional abuse over the summer to this new torture, and Harry Saw red. a slug to his stomach had him collapsing tot he floor before he twisted and kicked out at Ron's Knee hard. fighting in how he'd learned from being picked on by Dudley and his _Friends_.  
Ron cursed and fell hard on his back and Harry was up in a flash only to have Dean and Seamus Finnigan grabbed his arms and jerked him back away from Ron, who had three other students holding him.  
_What are you doing are you bloody mad, Ron is far larger then you, longer reach he weighs more then you could ever __**Hope**__ to weigh and he has year's of practice in fighting and your just gonna Try and Bloody his face up are you?_ He ignored the snarling voice in his mind, all he could see was the sneering face that had been facing him as he'd been climbing to his feet.

Harry Spit at Ron's feet. "Some friend you are, I've **Never** Deserted you, I stuck with you through thick and thin, and now because the Daily Prophet is Publishing a bunch of Lies you think you can treat me like Trash." his voice was cold, so cold.  
he dimly saw a few student's shudder backing away from him. he ignored them.  
They where of no interest to him, no his current interest was tearing his best _Friends_ heart apart.  
The red head's face flushed as red as his hair as he lunged forward. "**You Liar, your a bleeding death eater in training and we all know it.**" Harry watched him face hiding the hurt that cut through him. then Hermonie spoke up. "You've been different ever since The end of fourth year, we know you killed Cedric Diggory. How else would the Dark Lord kill him, you would of stopped him otherwise." Harry stared at her pain cutting through him as he again saw Cedric's dead gaze locking on him as he fell tot he ground. _I'm Sorry I'm sorry I failed you.._ a small voice started up the Word's in the back of his mind but he ignored it. "If that's what you Think so be it, I wash my hands of the lot of you. Your worse then Slytherin's, they at least are honest about their backstabbing, you you smile and hold one hand out in friendship, and back stab a person with the other. "  
His tone was even more chilly, Spinning on his heel he stalked away, shoulders rigid and head held high.  
As he reached the Portrait hole, he had to fight not to slam the painting. he gave the Fat lady a shy smile. as she gave him a worried look, but said nothing. Harry stalked towards the library, hands fisted, back pack slung over his shoulder's, though now that he was moving again, it was sliding down and he had to shove it back up in place so he didn't drop it.


	4. Chapter 4: Draco

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter One:  
Innocents Death Cry**_

_**Part: D**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. Emotional Abuse. Some Physical Violence.

**Author's Note:** I'll probably be switching through Character Point's of View, so if I sometimes Repeat a scene, don't be surprised. and yes this is probably gonna be a bit of a Gryffindor Bashing, just a bit..maybe..a little.. okay a lot, but don't blame me blame the Muse. and I thank you all for your help and note's on spell check, I don't Currently HAVE a spell check on my computer, in any way form or fashion, but I did find out Email works to. Smirk so if there are still Spelling error's I do say sorry and it is totaly my fault.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_"If that's what you Think so be it, I wash my hands of the lot of you. Your worse then Slytherin's, they at least are honest about their backstabbing, you you smile and hold one hand out in friendship, and back stab a person with the other. "  
His tone was even more chilly, Spinning on his heel he stalked away, shoulders rigid and head held high.  
As he reached the Portrait hole, he had to fight not to slam the painting. he gave the Fat lady a shy smile. as she gave him a worried look, but said nothing. Harry stalked towards the library, hands fisted, back pack slung over his shoulder's, though now that he was moving again, it was sliding down and he had to shove it back up in place so he didn't drop it._

Draco Malfoy watched as Harry Potter stalked from Gryffindor Tower, Green eyes shuttered to the world but he saw the Pain, a type of pain that if it festered could destroy one over the years. Draco followed the Raven haired boy to the library, and watched as he worked his way through the stack's and to a corner that was rarely gone to. it actually took Draco a few moments to see the other there once he disappeared around a corner.  
Then he slipped from the library, signaling to two first year's to keep a look out. and headed to The great hall once there he moved over tot he slytherin table and sat down frowning as he tried to think. it was a while before some of the other Slytherin's came in. Pansy took one look at his face and came to his side. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but Potter left the Gryffindork's Tower and went to the library, I lost him a few minutes in and couldn't find him again. I have a bad feeling about what's going on, I mean come on the pranks. some of those could of really hurt him."  
Pansy gave him a sympathetic smile. "We'll tell the professor, at least he can let up on the boy. though to be truthfully he hasn't snarled at potter in a couple weeks, he's been more focused on that Granger Bi--"  
"PANSY.." Draco said shocked Blue eyes flying up to the other blond girl's face. Pansy blushed red. "Bint and her Boyfriend Weasel."  
Draco considered. "You know your Right, and the boy wonder saved Longbottom from going to the hospital wing, again, this week by fixing his potion before it could blow up. I think that totally shocked Snape. that's why he's left the boy wonder alone." Pansy considered then nodded. "Well it doesn't hurt to head off the firing squad."  
they both headed off towards the Dungeon's.

Draco glanced around the Dungeon's with a fond smile, to any other this was a cold place to be, but he loved it down here, most slytherin's did. it made them feel safe. Those on the upper floors would be the first hit if the school where attacked. and Slytherin's always had an escape route, even if it appeared there **where** none.  
Slowly he made it to the Portrait of Horace Slughorn. "Unicorn blood." he whispered. the Potions master gave a sharp nod before the Portrait frame swung open.  
Draco Stepped through, and into his Godfather's rooms. "Uncle Severus?" he listened and then heard the sounds of someone in the Potions masters Privete Work room and headed that way.  
Entering he found Severus snape working on yet another complex brew now that he had a few hours before his next class. "Uncle sev?"  
"How many Times have I asked you not to call me.." here a look of distaste while the potions master never took his attention off of what he was working on. "Sev, Draco?"

Draco chuckled. "A lot Uncle Severus." he didn't bother pointing out he'd called him the full _Severus_ in the living room and the other hadn't heard him.

"Now why are you here?" The small smile that the other had pulled up died down and he sighed. The lanky blond slowly sat down on a near by chair and rubbed at his face. "I don't like how things are going in gryffindor house. Potter's been pale, shaking, it's hard to notice but I've seen it, and if he keeps _**Tripping**_.." Pure disgust at such a lie showed in his voice. "He might end up hurt." Severus Added several things to the potion he was working on before speaking. "How badly are we talking about?"  
Draco snorted. "The boy has to check his food before he eats it, uses a spell on the spot he sit's on the bench before sitting down, Has been seen flying from his tower window almost every day. and I doubt he sleeps well, he has paled, and he's been out in the sun uncle, severely, he's almost as white as a sheet. he's even lost weight. and That.. that.. _**Weasel**_ keeps throwing comments about Diggory's death at the boy."  
Severus snorted. "I've noticed. I've deducted house points from the Prat but he doesn't seem to understand it's **His** attitude that makes me do it. and the Granger girl just gives me a dark look as if to say _how could you take points from him he's innocent_. it's quite, frankly, Frustrating. if the boy where in my house I could protect him more but.." Draco's uncle let his voice trail off.  
Draco considered. "You know they'd probably have a cow if they found out your not the _Slimy git, greasy git_, they've come to think of you as you know." Draco smiled as his Uncle chuckled. "Yes draco I do know that. and it's what's the most frustrating. and the boy isn't fighting back, I don't know why. but he's not fighting back, it can't be because their his _Friends_, Can it?"


	5. Chapter 5: Shade's Of Blood Red

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Two:  
Shade's of Blood Red**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. Physical Torture,Sexual abuse mentioned, **NC17 **And up. Rape

**Author's Note:** I don't Currently HAVE a spell check on my computer, in any way form or fashion, but I did find out Email works to. Smirk so if there are still Spelling error's I do say sorry and it is totaly my fault.

Now, For the thank you's.

**unknownwarrior **: For your Help with the Betrayal Spelling as well as Worry. also thank you for your encourageing words on the start of this story.

**gherkin **: For the encourageing words, even though my spelling is still pretty bad. 

**Le Diablo Blan****c2** : For your enjoyable remarks, and the amuseing way you noted how you couldn't wait to see what came next.

**madeye harry **: For Your questions. Which actully gave me more plot bunny's.  
Yes someone will be going to Azkaban, who it is is up in the air.

**the (french) dark lord **: Glad you thought the story was worth a shot.

**AnOnYmOuS **: Yeah go figure. and that question, will be answerd soon. 

**BrightFeather** : For the encourageing me to get a Beta, Im working on it.

**Thunder Demon** :Yeah I agree with you, I'd Demand to be Resorted to, but this is Harry Potter, and he's been fed so much of the Wizarding world's Dislike for Slytherin's he's not gonna do that yet.

And hey, Im up to 851 hit's on this story, I promised myself I wouldn't post the amount until it reached 1000 but hey. 851, you'd gloat to if this was one of two of your fanfictions you'd just put up on the net.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_"Now why are you here?" The small smile that the other had pulled up died down and he sighed. The lanky blond slowly sat down on a near by chair and rubbed at his face. "I don't like how things are going in gryffindor house. Potter's been pale, shaking, it's hard to notice but I've seen it, and if he keeps __**Tripping**__.." Pure disgust at such a lie showed in his voice. "He might end up hurt." Severus Added several things to the potion he was working on before speaking. "How badly are we talking about?"  
Draco snorted. "The boy has to check his food before he eats it, uses a spell on the spot he sit's on the bench before sitting down, Has been seen flying from his tower window almost every day. and I doubt he sleeps well, he has paled, and he's been out in the sun uncle, severely, he's almost as white as a sheet. he's even lost weight. and That.. that.. __**Weasel**__ keeps throwing comments about Diggory's death at the boy."  
Severus snorted. "I've noticed. I've deducted house points from the Prat but he doesn't seem to understand it's __**His**__ attitude that makes me do it. and the Granger girl just gives me a dark look as if to say how could you take points from him he's innocent. it's quite, frankly, Frustrating. if the boy where in my house I could protect him more but.." Draco's uncle let his voice trail off.  
Draco considered. "You know they'd probably have a cow if they found out your not the Slimy git, greasy git, they've come to think of you as you know." Draco smiled as his Uncle chuckled. "Yes draco I do know that. and it's what's the most frustrating. and the boy isn't fighting back, I don't know why. but he's not fighting back, it can't be because their his Friends, Can it?"_

Severus sighed as his godson finely went off to the Slytherin commen room, Black eyes flicked back to the potion he was working on. it was one of the one's he could make half drugged, and dead on his feet, a healing draught. it was one of those heal all, but it was for internal problems. Rubbing his face he winced as pain tore through his back, he'd been working all day straight, from Teaching students, to Meetings with the headmaster, to the meeting he'd been called to by Voldemort. he flinched as he remembered that particular meeting. and felt his stomach roll, suddenly he flicked his wand at the potion he was making, putting a stasis spell on it as he darted into the bathroom near his rooms and lost the contents of his stomach.  
Sweat beaded along his forehead as he finished emptying his stomach.  
once sure he wasn't about to lose everything else he slowly moved back into the personal potions lab and sat down on a chair breathing as slowly as he could. trying to trick his body into Not rebelling again, just because it could.  
"I hate him I hate him I **Hate him**." Severus' soft snarl seemed to echo like a torn soul's begging for release. Soon he climbed to his feet and removed the Stasis spell around the potion he was working on, then he began finishing it up and Putting it into it's Vial's. once done and with them safely in their protected box he left his rooms to head to the hospital wing. face in it's normal scowl to keep the children away.  
If they knew why his temper was so short, why he snapped at them and took house points, they'd laugh. it was to keep them from touching him, form aggravating one or another bunch of new wounds and injury's to his thin frame. The Slytherin's never got to close to him physically, they'd found him in his rooms or on the way there passed out from blood lose and other things, to be that unknowing.  
As he reached the Medical Ward he walked through one of the large door's. "Poppy, I got that potion you needed restocked. any other's that are falling behind?" That was how he kept up on the potions, when he couldn't sleep, ether from nightmare's, from injury's, or just Insomnia he worked on potions.  
Popy's head stuck out of the Head nurse's office and she gave him a tired smile. "Gonna be up all night again hmm Severus?" Severus Frowned at her. "That I know of yes. and Don't even try to mother me. We wouldn't get alone if you did that."  
The Nurse just shook her head and took the case of vials. "Thank you severus." and she went into the store room, putting the case in the right area. Severus tiredly went back to his rooms, then into his room where he picked up an old potions text to work his way through.

Three day's later found him cursing as pain cut through his body from the Dark Mark, black eyes narrowing in pain but it didn't show on his face as he calmly left the dinner table, He moved fast, and sent a note with his owl to the headmaster's office as he ran, black robs swirling around himself as he darted down the stair's to his rooms, he opened up the secret passage way, and on a shelf just inside was the cloak and the mask he would need, he pulled both on before making sure the Passage entrance was closed before he took off at a sharp run, reaching the edge of the Anti Apparition wards and apparating to the Dark Lord's call.

Severus Snape was the last to arrive, like normal, but that was just that, normal, he was a teacher, and couldn't just up and disappear all the time. or rumor's would start and _Dumbledore would find out. _Not that he didn't already know, but the Dark Lord didn't need to know that. Severus liked living to much. reaching the Place he dropped to the ground with an almost feline grace, black eyes flicking around the, Cemetery that the lord had chosen. he moved to the already formed Circle of death eater's, and slide in next to Crabbe.  
"I am very very disappointed in All of you.." Voldemort's voice came out in a hissing angry growl, sending a shiver down Severus' spine. _Ohh tonight is not gonna be a good one.. and I haven't healed up from __**Last**__ time._ he thought worriedly. But his eyes and face never once showed said emotions, emotions where a way for an enemy to hurt you, a way for them to tear your insides up. The dark lord stood up from his Thrown and began pacing around the circle of death eater's. he paused by Severus' side and reaching out caressed his face through the lose strands of hair that fell forward to hide his face. Barely restraining The shudder that ran through his body, Severus flicked his eye's up at the monster's face. only to see something he really didn't' want to see, Lust. a shudder ran down his spine again this time curling his stomach into a very very unhappy knot. then the snake like man continued around the Circle. "Bulstrode, how is the plan for the Ministry going?" Severus swallowed as the Dark lord switched back and moved towards him. when the answer was a Negative and Voldemort's responses was a sharp. "Crucio.." Severus froze perfectly still as he watched Bulstrode Collapse, Severus closed his eyes but snapped them back open as the Dark lord continued on. on and on, some gave the right answers, gave good news and where spared but others._ "Crucio."_ would ring out with a hiss of rage.  
and the screams of the one being punished.

Severus watched hour's later as the Dark Lord walked towards him, his blood red eyes locked on him, and if looks could undress someone, Severus would of been naked and spread open for the other. with a shudder of distaste Severus forced the mask to stay in place. "You'll be staying here Severus.." The sibilant Hiss sent shivers down Severus's spine. and his stomach threatened to rebel. he forced his mind blank, locking his fear, disgust and any other emotion that would piss the Dark Lord off into a box to deal with later. "As my Lord wishes." he murmured. forcing his voice to be bland.

after the rest had left near midnight, maybe two in the morning he was taken to Voldemort's chambers, or well more summoned there, but that was such a pretty word for having two people escort you, hands on wand's, to a bedroom where you just _Knew _Bad things where going to happen.  
Severus was allowed into the room, the door closing behind him with a final sound to it. he couldn't keep his hand from twitching toward his wand.  
Voldemort stood by his desk. the room they where in was large, but held no windows. making it harder for one who didn't want to be in said Rooms to be there. then he saw the Bed and his eyes remained calm as his stomach tightened up so much that it hurt.  
"Come Severus, I would have a bit of your time. " the word's held a warning not to them, promising pain if he fought, and pain if he didn't fight anyways. just a different type of pain. Severus didn't move a inch from next to the door, his breath was, to his relief was calm. but for how long it would stay calm he didn't know.

Forcing himself to move forward, in his mind, was the Bravest thing anyone could ask him to do. Especially when he didn't want to. Hours later found him pinned tot he bed, arm's tied to ether post of the four poster bed, his legs forced open, Naked as the day he'd been born and the thing that had been Voldemort, pressing into his body as he used it to his own end.

Blood trailed in patterns along his skin from Knives, new scar's added onto old, and pain was burning through every inch of his form. like a persistent set of pin's and Needles. but these pin's and needles made you want to scream. but he refused to scream. even as tear's trailed down his temple's and into his black hair. the body above him gave a final shudder and he felt hot liquid fill his body and disgust made his stomach heave, he barely kept himself in control as a scaly hand caressed his cheek. "Such a lovely body, perhaps next time I call you I should make you come Naked.." Voldemort considered it. "No I'm far to Possessive." the man pulled from him, seemingly ignoring the blood coating his body , his length, and the small whimper of pain that left Severus' throat. With a wave of his wand The Dark Lord released him from the bed and Severus had to make himself wait for the permission to leave. a flash of sharp teeth and a chuckle. "Good you remembered from last time. go ahead get dressed and go back tot hat Tottering old Fool." Severus waisted no time in uncertainty, he was up slowly and dressing before the end of the sentence.

Severus moved slowly, from the bed and then to the door once dressed, once there he stepped out, pain singing through his nerve's as he walked away. He barely reached the end of the Anti Apparition wards, considering he would much prefer being at Hogwarts if he passed out thank you very much. and apparated home. he collapsed near Higrad's hut as blackness ate at his sight. and a hiss of teeth was the last thing he heard before he did black out.


	6. Chapter 6: Severus

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Two:  
Shade's of Blood Red**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. Physical Torture,  
Sexual abuse mentioned, **NC17 **And up. Rape Mentioned. Ohh and Fluff, Yep This is my Token Fluff Chapter. enjoy.

**Author's Note:** I don't Currently HAVE a spell check on my computer, in any way form or fashion, but I did find out Email works to. Smirk so if there are still Spelling error's I do say sorry and it is totaly my fault.

1020 Hits, I have had 1053 People reading or at least glanceing through, my story. I am so happy. thank you all who've read or even just glanced through my story. you've made me a very happy girl.

**Response:** anonymous 2007-04-25 ch 5: you bet your sweet apple's that's what he ment. but I can't say anymore cause it get's answerd in the story.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_Severus moved slowly, from the bed and then to the door once dressed, once there he stepped out, pain singing through his nerve's as he walked away. He barely reached the end of the Anti Apparition wards, considering he would much prefer being at Hogwarts if he passed out thank you very much. and aspirated home. he collapsed near Higrad's hut as blackness ate at his sight. and a hiss of teeth was the last thing he heard before he did black out._

Severus Snape came to in a huge bed, the ceiling above him wasn't the Hospital wing's Ceiling. no instead it was Thatchel, woven thing's of grass that was layer'd over the thin board's that created a ceiling and inselation. and looking down he saw a large comforter covering his body. and gave an almost hesitent smile. it had diffrent bit's of fabric Sewen together over it, dark, but warm color's, that made Severus want to relaxe. he breathed in, and was hit with, to his stomach's way of thinking given the growel it made, wonderfull smell of stew. he shifted and gave a soft gasp of pain, and suddenly A large hand was easing him back down into the pillow's and a vial was held out to his lips. "Here yeah go Proffesser." Hagrid's rumbleing voice reached him, he didn't think he just opend his mouth and let the Giant pour the vial down. and almost wanted to cry when some of the pain died away but didnt allow himself to. "T..thank you Hagrid..." he murmerd in a near whisper. he didn't quite know why he hurt so much. he dimely rememberd a spell being cast at him, that didn't sound like the normal pain spells and it threw him for quite a loop. but he couldn't remember what it was.

Hagrid gave him a warm smile. "Yer welcome proffesser." he then moved and Severus turned his head fallowing him as he did, and that's when he caught sight of something white out of the corner of his eye and turned his head down. he had a long roll of bandage's wrapped all the way up his arm from wrist allt he way to shoulder. or at least he thought to the shoulder, he was in a large plad Work shirt. one that was rolled up and pinned carefully so he could use his hands. "Why aren't I in the Hospital wing Hagrid?" the Half Giant turned and looked at him. "Yer was almost gone Sev'rus an' I didn't want to be letting yer die on the way ter the castle."

Severus blinked, and felt a small chink form in his armor. then quickly surpressed the flow of warmth. of course the Half Giant'd save him, he was the pet spy after all, couldn't go letting him die. at least not until he wasn't useful anymore.

Takeing a calming breath. "Thank you Higrad." he murmerd again. the half giant waved a hand. "It's what yer would of done fer me." he mutterd and went off tot he side of Severus' sight again. severus couldn't help but to turn his head. only to see the half giant bent over a large pot by the fire filling a bowel with what looked like wonderfull stew. Severus felt his stomach growel again and closed his eye's in ..well not shame but not emberessment ethir. somewhere between the two. the giant just chuckled and came back to the bed, he slid into a large chair by the bed and picked up the spoon. blew on the portion of Soup and held it out to the potions master who sat there for a moment completely surprised. but he found himself opening his mouth anyway's, and when the stew hit his tastebuds he even forgot his horror at being fed by someone.

But he couldnt' really get worked up, he had a sneaking suspicion that what else had been in that potion had been a calming draught. but didn't care. soon he was full and the half Giant had left to do some work. Severus sat on the bed half asleep, he felt. Safe, he hadn't felt safe anywhere, not even in his room's in the castle. then he snorted. at himself. _Fool if you think that giant care's for you for anything but the __**Usefull**__ tool you are your mad._ he sighed and shifted soon Drifting back to sleep.

Severus Did little but eat and sleep for most of the next few weeks, Albus had come down and let him know a substitute teacher had been called to teach his classes, and watch over his house students, until he got back up in working order, and then he was gone. Poppy came down did a few Spells to see how he was, and her face had paled at one spell. she'd done several other's after that. And he'd found out what the spell that he hadn't under stood was. but at the moment he was refuseing to think about it. Flat out Refueing. He'd been told he should rest, as it would take his body a few weeks if not a few month's to recover from everything that had been done to him. He snorted bitterly. it wasn't like they cared. Albus he figured did care for him some what, but not the way other's cared for each other. more of a he was a usefull tool and so the other just, kept him semi happy. He had to keep telling himelf that, or he'd fall for it. he'd open up all the way to someone and they'd tear his heart out. he'd had it done to him agian and again. the only one's he was ever Soft towards was his slytherin's. but even there he rarely let them in all the way.

He couldn't aford it, it was just a spot in his heart that could be toren apart if he did.

Severus shifted ont he bed with a disgusted look, he hadn't been into a bath or shower for 6 weeks and he was **Really** Really wanting one badly. when Higrad Came back Severus finely had to ask. "Higrad do you have a bath I could use..I really Really would love a bath or a shower right about now. if it's possible?" The giant considerd him, his Dark brown eye's warm as they considerd. "Sure Prof'esser I can go run yer a bath and we'll get yeah cleaned up right quick." the half giant said before leaveing his line of sight.

Severus considerd what that ment, and almost swallowed his tounge._** We'd**__ Get him clean?_ Severus closed his eye's counting to ten. _No no way in hell No, I don't let anyone see me like that if I Can help it._ it didn't matter that the Half giant had already seen all of him, when he'd patched him up, and had seen all of him since as he'd rebandaged the worst of the injury's.at least the dark lord hadn't tried calling him back yet. Severus probably would of fought the call for all he was worth. after all what had been done to him. well it changed a few thing's, and also ment he'd have to start takeing certian potions to keep thing's from complicateing themselves. and he could **Not** beleave he was makeing plans to stop something that should of been impossible from happening but it had happend. and it was now possible. Severus closed his eye's and prayed to what ever god would listen for time to figure thing's out.

Just then Higrad came back in and gave him a hesitent smile. "Come on perf'ssor.." and he pulled the blanket's back and picked Severus up, much to the potions masters disgust, but he couldn't say anything, the last time he'd tried to walk on his own he'd nearly fallen, and only the half giant catching him kept him from hurting himself. 


	7. Chapter 7: Harry

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**Shades of Blood Red**_

_**Part: C**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. Physical Violence.

Ohh and Fluff, Yep This is my second Token Fluff Chapter. enjoy.

**Author's Note:** 2130 Hits, Im touched really I am Im glad people have liked this story that much. well here's another chapter, or page considering how I seem to be putting it, I hope you like it.

**Response:**

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_Just then Higrad came back in and gave him a hesitent smile. "Come on perf'ssor.." and he pulled the blanket's back and picked Severus up, much to the potions masters disgust, but he couldn't say anything, the last time he'd tried to walk on his own he'd nearly fallen, and only the half giant catching him kept him from hurting himself._

For the past six weeks They'd had a substitute teacher, some of the kid's wondered why but only one student knew for a fact why.  
Because he'd been there seen what the Dark Lord, Voldemort, He who must not be named, had done to the black haired teacher. he now under stood why said teacher kept his hair greasy, why he was so thin, why he went through the trouble of keeping people disliking him so they wouldn't touch him.

Harry Potter was worried, worried about a man who hated him because of his father, but he couldn't **help it**, he'd seen what the bastard had done to Severus Snape, and he was really worried. He'd gone to the Hospital Wing but poppy had been to busy to answer his questions, so now he was headed to the headmaster's office. Green eyes uncertain. reaching it he came to a dead stop. he didn't know the Password. _Damn it all to hell.._ he thought Angrily. only for the Griffin to move out of the way. Harry Stood there for a full ten minutes before he darted up the stair's that moved upwards. once at the head master's door he raised a hand to knock. only to hear the headmaster's voice. "Come in Harry."

Harry Shoved the door open and entered the Headmaster's office. he glanced around absently at all of the things, a dozen of which he had no clue what they did but was starting to get a sneaking idea, and then to the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore? I ..I had a question."

The older wizard looked up, the twinkle that was normally in his gaze, was no longer there. "Yes my boy?" Taking a deep breath Harry forced himself to ask. "Is professor snape okay?"

Dumbledore frowned for a moment and Harry felt his heart drop. what if the professor wasn't okay? what if something was really and truly wrong? _  
No no he was alive when ..when he left I know it. please let him be okay._

Harry watched Dumbledore then softly. "Please say he's okay?" Dumbledore shook his head for a moment then. "Ohh yes, he's quite fine well, not Fine but, he's not dead if that's what your worrying about."

Harry Almost sputtered. Albus Dumbledore had actually given a straight answer?_ The world must be coming to an end._ was the amused thought that flickered across Harry's mind.

Then he sobered. _But what if he was hurt that bad._ "Wh..wh..where is he ? I went to check on him.." he fell to silence at the raised hand and waited. "I would very much like to know..what you saw I presume this was from a Vision?" Harry swallowed tightly. _Crap forgot that I would of had to of had a vision in order to hear something._  
"Um..er..yes But it..it didn't show anything just just Voldemort to..t..torturing his Men and and .." suddenly Harry's stomach heaved and he slapped a hand over his mouth fighting not to throw up. suddenly a pail was in front of him and Harry shot Dumbledore a great full look before he lost what little he'd managed to get down for breakfast.  
Once he had himself under control again he took a shaking breath and glanced up. "I..I'm sorry professor.." dumbledore waved his hand before with a flick of his wand the bucket was gone and a breath freshening charm hit Harry. not that he minded.

Taking a shuddering breath he let it out slowly then. "S..so is...so is Proffesor snape really okay?" The older man nodded. "Yes, Higrad is taking care of him he has, some things he has to adjust to and will be very weak for a very long time until his body adjusts. " Harry gave a hesitant smile. "Thank you professor I..I should get going now."  
then the word's Harry had hoped never to hear came. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me Harry?" _Like how your house is picking on you_ was left unsaid.

Harry shook his head. "No sir.." he slide from the chair. "I'll be heading to my next class.." he murmured then headed for the door with a "Have a good day child.." echoing behind him as he headed of to Defense against the Dark Arts.

The Conversation with Professor Dumbledore was the only good point in his day, he'd been tripped several times, Snubbed, and he'd thought of hitting several of the students tormenting him, but refrained from it. He'd had to start putting Locking Charms and spells on his door, to keep his stuff from being damaged.  
Someone spilled pumpkin juice down his back when leaving the great hall, and he hadn't been able to eat his food as it had been tinged a silver from his quick checking spell, meaning it had been tampered with.

Two day's later Someone cast a Diffindo charm at his Bag, but because of the protection magic it was sent back at the caster, which in Harry's opinion was a Wonderful thing to see, considering it had been Fred and George who'd cast it.

Harry Glared at them before going off to classes, one day he'd left his room to have a bucket of mucus drop down on him another he slipped on Ice and slamned into the wall across from his door, and as this all kept happening he started to get angry. but fought his temper under control. but like it's always said, you can only take so much before you explode in anger.

Finely through with being a Victim Harry did the only thing he could think of, He wrote Sirius.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_This is Harry, and I had a question, The house has been playing some, Pranks on me and I would like to be able to return the favor._

He included a small list of some of the pranks that had been played on him and then continued on with other things trying to make it seem that it didn't bother him at al.

_So how are you and Professor Lupin? It's nice to know the two of you are together, I figure he can keep you from going any more batty then you already are.  
Ginny sends her love and Neville says hi, and to tell you to tell Remus that he's doing very much better in Defense._

Love you always, your Godson,

_Harry Potter_

Then he'd sent the Letter off, praying Remus could keep Sirius from trying to come to the castle, after all, he wasn't cleared of charges yet.  
He waited for Two weeks before Hedwig came flying in with a two other birds, and a large box that was set on the table before him. Harry felt his eyes go wide.  
He quickly released the birds from their package, gave them each a Piece of bacon, after checking it, then took the package with him and headed for an empty classroom.

What he found in the box, had him laughing it was a finely carved wooden box, The Gryffindor Crest worked into the top and on the inside. well Harry knew he was going to just have to give his uncle a huge and tell him how much he loved this gift. Potion books for pranks, books on what type's of herb's did what when added to pumpkin juice and the like, books on how to use string to trip up people or to keep their door's closed for a few moments before dumping something on them. and there was a note.

_Harry,   
Here's a little something to start you off on the Prank ing way's.  
Me and Mooney will be coming to that school of your's to help out_

_**What he means is we're not missing out on James's son tearing into the prats who seem to be in the mistaken impression their gonna get away with what their doing.**_

Came in Remus's Neat Scrawl

_anyways, ignore Mooney, we'll be there in about a month, month and a half and expect you to be healthy with all body parts working when we get there got it Prongslet?_

_Snuffles and Mooney._

Harry laughed out loud in amusement. Count on Sirius to go overboard on some pranks. there where at least Twelve books on different things, three on potions,three on herbs and the like, and three on different type's of spells you could use on things, people and to create things.  
"This week just got better." Harry murmured before heading off towards his room in Gryffindor tower, for the first time in a long time a smile on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8: Severus

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**Shades of Blood Red**_

_**Part: D**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note:** Warning, Snapes world turning upside ahoy.

**Response:**

**buffalo1fromSalem **: You could say that again.

**Kyntor**: I did point out Characters would be out OUT OF CHARACTER. and you'll find out why their out of character just let me get there.

plus this is fanfiction,t heir not gonna be in character no matter what, I could write it word for word from the book and they'd not be in character.

jayley : who said that he was all good, just because he seems good now doesnt' mean later on he's not gonna be a jerk, a bad guy, you get the idea.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_Harry laughed out loud in amusement. Count on Sirius to go overboard on some pranks. there where at least Twelve books on different things, three on potions,three on herbs and the like, and three on different type's of spells you could use on things, people and to create things.  
"This week just got better." Harry murmured before heading off towards his room in Gryffindor tower, for the first time in a long time a smile on his lips._

Severus Snape laid in, he'd found out, Higrads bed and had to fight not to make a sound as the Half Giant gentle removed the wrapings around his leg's, his teeth where locked hard around his bottom lip and he was in danger of biteing through the lip. As Higrand finished working on his leg, he gave the Proffessor a smile. "All done and it's healing up very well prof'ssor snape, yer should be up and walkin' 'bout in a couple of more weeks." Severus felt a pang of, saddness wash through him.  
he'd been more comfortable here then he had in a long time. he and Higrad had for the first few weeks had a strained feeling to it, Severus had never been good at being confined to a bed, beds had bad memory's for him. But Higrad had never really left him alone, ohh he'd done his Job, but most of the time that was just takeing care of creatures, and the Centaur's had come by to find out what had kept their big freind in. when told of the potions master's er, state, the fact he was injured so badly, they'd told Higrad to stay and take care of his freind. at those words, Severus haveing heard it all through the window, he'd sputterd spilling some of his tea down his front. only to have Higrad shove open the front door worriedly, with a _"are yeah alright prof'ssor?" _his concern and worry makeing severus feel, warm on the inside. but he'd refused to admit that he actually liked the half giants company. Higrad didn't fuss at him like Pomfry did, And he let Severus do what he could, without hovering. which was a reliefe. in fact Higrad had even gone and, without severus' knowing, picked up several Potions books for the bed restricted proffessor. which had warmed Severus from his toes on up. it had been the nicest thing anyone had done for him besides Albus that he almost hadn't been able to keep from blushing red. slowly his tone had softend to the Half Giant and they'd actully had a couple good Conversations.Severus for the first time, wanted to be selfish, wanted to stay there, where he felt safe, and actully wanted. but soon work would call and take him away and he had no choice but to go. he had to help, had to keep Voldemort from destroying all the children under his care. he sighed and rubed at his face leaning back in the large soft pillows behind him.

Severus looked up as Higrad came into the hut again, his large dog at his side. "Sev'rus How'd the books do?" Severus smiled With an almost wistfull air. "Where'd you find them I've been trying to actully find all three of them but haven't been able to. they must of cost you a lot." at this the half Giant chuckled and severus felt a flash of anger, he wasn't jokeing. they where rare. and he didn't like the other laughing at him. but what the other said next made him blink. "They's been here for month's. I've owned them since my da' gave 'em to me." Severus had to count to ten. "And your lending them to me?" the giant shook his head. "Givin' them to yer prof'ssor..Their yer's." Severus stared at him Black eye's wide. did the Half Giant not know how much those books cost. "But but.." the giant shook his head. "I have no use fer them, yer do so yer keepin' them."  
Severus would of cursed and argued but the half giant wouldn't hear of it.

So, here he was A couple weeks later takeing notes and contemplateing on the changes he'd make in the potion if he could get away with it. he was now able to walk for small streatch's, he made it to the bathroom on his own and after a short rest could actully do most of his own needs quite well. which to him was a releaife. it had been emberessing to have the giant hovering over him or out and out **helping** him. he was still his snarky self but his tone had softend. after all the half Giant was letting him get away with a lot more then Poppy would of. Such as reading for as long as he could stay awake.


	9. Chapter 9: Marauder Offspring

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Marauder Offspring:**_

_**This Declaration of War**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note:** Hmm Anyone seen Eragon, I got the movie for my mum.

**Response: **

**buffalo1fromSalem **: Thank you for this wonderfully Evil idea your comment planted.**  
**

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_So, here he was A couple weeks later takeing notes and contemplateing on the changes he'd make in the potion if he could get away with it. he was now able to walk for small streatch's, he made it to the bathroom on his own and after a short rest could actully do most of his own needs quite well. which to him was a releaife. it had been emberessing to have the giant hovering over him or out and out __**helping**__ him. he was still his snarky self but his tone had softend. after all the half Giant was letting him get away with a lot more then Poppy would of. Such as reading for as long as he could stay awake._

Harry Potter, Was planning, no **had** a plan, and was putting it into motion. Being friends with Dobby the house elf was, a good thing. He'd whipped up a small mixture of herb's and had then had the house elf place said herb's into the other kid's food. mainly the sweets, by tomorrow there would be green and silver children running around the castle. and they wouldn't be able to pin it on Harry because it was timed to not start showing until they ate something else. he made sure not to touch the sweets that night. Heading off to bed he almost hummed as he did so. he absently set the locks he'd begun putting onto his door, after first removing the Jinx's and curses that had already been placed on his door to get in. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

The next morning found Harry up before the sun and checking his Door to see if he could leave Via it, instead of the window. nope was still rigged from the outside again. which answered that yeah, they blocked, locked and all the other fun things his door before they went to sleep. which ment he'd have to figure a way to make them pay for that.

He was the first Gryffindor in the Great hall and he chose his normal seat, calmly eating his food, and forcing himself to **not** look up when the snicker's started. but he couldn't help it, head lifting he almost choked. Silver and green gryffindor's stormed into the great hall with looks of pure rage on their faces. but they knew better then to try and touch him, well all but Ronald Weasley who of course was practically foaming at the mouth in his anger. "WHY YOU SNAKE.." and he lunged for Harry who draftly twisted out of the way, once on his feet he darted back , and almost choked as he laughed. with his quick move, Ron had ended up slaming tot he table, having lunged up and off of the floor and slide across it some what. foot and dishes went flying everywhere.

Ginny and Neville stood off to the sides, also the only one's not Green or Silver, considering Harry had warned them not to eat the sweets. laughed as ron ended up covered in food and drink. Dean and Seamus helping him to his feet.  
Harry Chuckled himself, it was rather funny.

The three of them calmly walked out of the Great hall, After Neivelle and Ginny at breakfast and headed off to the potions lab. "Harry how long does whatever you did to them last?"

Harry considered. "Couple of day's, what they do have a party last night, that wasn't supposed to happen until after they'd eaten breakfast." Neville almost choked on his laughter. "Ginny brought..b..b..brought some f..food to the Common room and everyone ate some." was his response.

Harry blinked. "Ahh hence the Green and silver before breakfast."

Harry and the slytherin's laughed, even Neville chuckled as the Rest of the Gryffindor's for that periods Potions class filed in.  
"Bravo Bravo.." came Draco's silky voice. "What is it Honor the Slytherins day, to bad no one told us we would of dressed our best..ohh wait we **Are** dressed our best. or at least better then the lot of you could." came the amused words. Harry nearly put a rib out trying to contain his amusement. _Bravo Draco.._ what he called his slytherin voice murmured as he saw Ron flush red again.

Seven weeks later Dumbledore had called for a Hogsmead weekend for the children after a prank war had erupted from Harry's little trick. and Harry Had retaliated. Madam Pomfrey would end up, for the weeks after that, with children in a panic coming into her rooms. one one door room Harry had set up a delicate spell that was only triggered when the person was leaving, so the next day after the student's left he set up a spell that would make them, for the next few hour's bee the thing they where scared of the most. he put the strongest one on the Weasley's doors, all but Ginny and Neville suffered this. It had been a hoot, all the rest had faded off before noon, except for Ron's. Harry had to admit it had been a bit odd to watch a spider try and scream.

The day after that someone had Spelled Harry's paper's to flash _Slytherin Slut_ over and over and that had made Harry annoyed. and he retaliated by spelling some itching powder to stick to the Rest of Gryffindor house, again Leaving out Ginny or Neville.

Ron retaliated by shoving Harry down a flight of moving stair's, And the rest of the house had tripped him up, shoved his books off of his Table or Desk, and knocked his glasses, twice, off of his face. Hermonie had told him his parents where probably horrified that they'd given birth to him, which had angered harry so badly he saw red. he'd cursed her into silence and evaded ron's punch. and had refused to remove the spell for two day's. not even dumbledore could make him remove it. the only thing that did was the threat of sending him back to the Dursley's.

Three day's after that Harry Cursed all of the Gryffindor clothes to be Green and silver, with word's that said. _All hail the Gryffindors, Snakes in Lion Clothing_ on the front and on the back of their robs. _Even the Snakes show more loyalty then any of those marked with these words._ and no mater what clothes they'd chosen the words appeared. to bad he could only make the spell last a day.

after that he found his food covered in some powder that made whatever he ate taste like vomit, and he had not been amused. then it was his things where cursed to be un cooked. and if anything the worst was when they'd **Dared** to try and curse his broom. He'd been flying, like normal, from his Rooms window, only to have someone throw a curse at him while another flew towards his broom.  
Harry had barely gotten a spell off to block both and ended up landing hard.. and going for a tumble. Harry had been pissed. he cursed all their hair to fall out, then had it so they couldn't eat or they'd throw up. and if that didn't top it, he'd gone through them books and found a potion he could make in a small amount, considering it only needed two drops on whatever they ate, to make them see things. and for a whole three day's they'd all seen ghosts. or whatever else someone said they saw. it had been fun, and the slytherins had used it to their advantage on the field.

But now it was Hogsmead weekend. Sighing Harry shifted where he sat, tired beyond understanding. he paced the halls, missing the thrill of evading snape.


	10. Chapter 10: Draco

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Marauder Offspring:**_

_**This Declaration of War**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note:** if you have idea's for a Prank, please share.  
I'd be happy to read them.  
or put them into the story.  
3937 Hits, Hmm Im in a good mood.

**Response:**

**unknownwarrior :** Thank you for the Compliments, and the spelling correction for Hagrid, I thought it was that but I couldn't quite tell so instead I put Higrad.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_But now it was Hogsmead weekend. Sighing Harry shifted where he sat, tired beyond understanding. he paced the halls, missing the thrill of evading snape._

Draco Malfoy had never laughed so hard in his life, he didn't know what Gryffindor tower had done to piss off whoever they did but he hoped to Merlin that they kept it up. the person, or persons where down right slytherin in how they went about getting back at them.

If he'd been the one going about it they'd probably be a bit more painful. but then maybe that was just him. _Naw, Can't be, doesn't anyone else see what the weasel's family is trying to do? play the poor, but noble wizarding family?_ His temper had been getting shorter the past few weeks, the sub was, well they where horrible. of course they where also a Gryffindork, so he wasn't surprised.

They favored the Gryffindor's through out all the Classes, and applauded that Mudblud Granger whenever they could.  
Which of course made the stupid Bint Smirk at him as if to say _See, Proffessor snape __**was**__ favoring Slytherin._ Which only made Draco want to bloody her face up. It wasn't like Proffessor McGonagall didn't favor Gryffindor in Transfiguration class. it was a given.  
So what if their house showed them some support, they had all three other houses trying to take them down. hell they had to go around in two's and three's to protect each other. it was pathetic.  
well not pathetic, it was protection but still they shouldn't have to think ahead like that. He flicked his eyes up at The current DADA's voice and sighed. muttering a few choice words under his breath. He saw Pansy and Millicent Whispering together back a seat.

Considering what he should do he swung a leg back and forth on his stool a bit distractedly, just then Potter slamned into the table head headed straight for the corner, Draco didn't even think, he garbed the smaller boy before he could brain himself and jerked him back to his feet. "Potter, you Prat watch where your going.." he couldn't help it as the words slipped out. the boy didn't even snap back just gave a tired nod and headed back towards the corner of the class room, amid the laughter of the Gryffindork's.

Draco felt disgust. had they no pride? they where supposed to be the _Loyal_ house. the One that stuck together no matter what. he watched as Nivelle leaned in towards Potter and whispered. probably asking if he was okay.  
Frowning Draco made himself turn back to face the front of the class room, not even hearing anything the teacher said as he tried to piece things together.

For the past week, if he thought on it it would of been longer, but for the past week the boy had been, Falling a lot, there was the nasty fall down the moving stair cases, the one in the lunch room, and a dozen other places. Silver eyes narrowed, someone was tormenting the boy. _He must be the one pranking the rest of gryffindor house. well I'll be how very, Slytherin of him._ But why wasn't Proffessor McGonagall doing anything about it? I mean he was her perfect Gryffindor student after all. the boy who bloody lived.

Even Draco could see how pale the boy was and the smudge's under his eyes that showed he hadn't been sleeping well._ Wonder what's up. well beside the Golden Trio breaking apart that is._ Potter had been difficult to track lately, slipping in and out of the shadows like a pro.

Weasley's sudden screams had Draco's head whipping around the boy was slapping at his leg. panic clear in his face as he danced around. "Get it off get it off .." his word's deteriorated from there as he moved. the slytherin's began laughing even Draco chuckled, Silver eyes flicking back and forth looking for the culprit.

Only to see Potter with a half grin, but cold eyes. _Ah, that's who did it. well seems he's got a back bone._ He absently wondered if he should help the other but shook his head. Him, help potter? _Please, the sun would shine black before I did that._ after all he might not be with the Dark Lord, but he sure as hell wasn't going to side with potter. ever.

that was just, just, not going to happen. Malfoy's would never demean themselves like that. okay so he'd offered the boy friendship at the beginning of their schooling, and the boy had thrown it back in his Face. _I warned him not to make friends with the wrong sort. why the hell didn't he listen, ohh that's right, the weasley clan is __**good**__ and the malfoy clan is __**evil**__ a bunch of lies if there ever where any._ He snorted and flipped to the next page in his book, trying to ignore everything else while he thought.

Three day's later came another Prank, every other house had managed to get through the Great hall door's without nothing happening, even Harry, Neville and Ginny, and a few other's from the Gryffindor house, but as soon as Weasley steped through the door, several other Gryffindor's with him, they where all covered in muddy water that had Spider's and other bit's and pieces in them.

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice in total shock before he could get his breathing under control, Blaise having to slap him hard on his back so he could breath. then he just sat there mouth snapping shut as he stared in shock at Weasley who was totally freaking out. "Get them off get them off.." slapping at his close in a panic..

That day was called a rest day considering all of Gryffindor ended up in the hospital wing.

_Slytherin Common Room_

Draco Looked up as Millicent slide into a chair across from him. "There's a bet going in the other houses that it's ether Potter, Ginny, which would mean her brother's couldn't do anything, and or Neville, who are pulling the pranks." Draco snorted at the last name. No way could Longbottom pull a prank as Complex as the one's that had been pulled and get away with it. not in this life time anyways.

"So what are the bet's at?" The other girl gave him a shy smile. "Well so far it's Potter in the lead, Ginny next and well Neville with a few _Hopeful_ Students putting it on him."


	11. Chapter 11: Severus

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Marauder Offspring:**_

_**This Declaration of War**_

_**Part: C**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note:**

**Response:**

**unknownwarrior :** Thank you for the Compliments, and the spelling correction for Hagrid, I thought it was that but I couldn't quite tell so instead I put Higrad.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_"So what are the bet's at?" The other girl gave him a shy smile. "Well so far it's Potter in the lead, Ginny next and well Neville with a few Hopeful Students putting it on him."_

Severus Snape was not happy, was not happy at all, the bloody Death eater mark was burning like all hell, and he was to scared to move from the bed he was in, he didn't even relize he was in a panic attack until Hagrid was there, holding his shoulder's and makeing him focuse on the Half Giant's words. "Prof'ssor calm down take a deep breath..there yeah go and another.." slowly his breathing slowed, Not that that didn't mean he was totaly Emberassed. he could not beleave he'd had a panic attack. again.

He'd had several of them, and it annoyed the hell out of him. and each time, Hagrid was there, calming him down, soothing down what ever night fright's had jerked him awake screaming. htis was why his rooms had so many silenceing spells on them, so that if he had a ngihtmare, he didn't keep everyone and their freind awake. of course no one knew this.

Just then Hagrid was back with a cup of tea. "Here yeah go prof'ssor.." the half giant held the cup steady for him and Severus drank it down.  
letting the tea sooth him.

Rubbing at his face he took a deep breath and spoke up almost hesitently. "T..thank you Hagrid." The half giant smiled.

"No brother Prof'ssor." Severus watched as the half giant blushed, and fort he first time, felt something, like a blush flare across his cheeks.  
He could remember how the half giant used to talk to him, when he'd been picked on all the time, the Giant and lilly evan's had stuck up for him.

He'd detested them for it but they'd worked through his emotional sheilds, and become tentive freinds."It's been so long since anyone has said that when helping me.." he murmerd tiredly.

He closed his eye's pinching the bridge of his nose as another headach begain to build. he wasn't sure but he'd had more headach's the last few month's then he'd liked. suddenly Hagrid's voice washed over him. "Hmm yer'd of been proud of Which ever student's been pulling pranks on the Gryffindor's. it's been going on since the begining of the year." Severus blinked owlishly as he glanced at the half giant. "Hmm?"

So for the next few hour's Hagrid told Severus about the stunt's being pulled.  
"The person could very well be a Slytherin, they sure put enough Flair behind it. and your saying Potter, Longbottom and Ms.Weasley are being spared?"  
The half giant nodded.

Severus smirked. "Im betting it's potter, if how the rest of the house is treating him from what Draco say's is true, he's probably getting even with them." at this Hagrid frowned. "What is it that Malfoy's sayin'?" Severus tiped his head. "That the other Gryffindor's, minus the two your talking about, have been attacking Potter, your telling me no one else has noticed the boy's unnaturel trips, fall's, droping of items?" _Please tell me these moron's aren't that blind?_

The giants next words made him sigh and close his eye's. they **where** that blind. "No, everyone just say's he's tired, and 'Arry doesn't refute that."  
_Merlin save me from idiots._Severus opend his eye's and stared at the half giant. "Potter, as much as I dislike the brat, has never been prone to tripping, falling or droping things." Something was going on, and Severus just couldn't place his finger on it. rubbing at his face he tried to fit the peice's together. he couldn't remember much from after the death eater meeting, for which he was greatfull. but then not much had been said at the meeting, he hadn't been called to several he knew, and that worried him. had he been found out?

"Hagrid, why where you so kind to me in school, even when I did my damn best to make you hate me like everyone else seemed to?" The half Giant considerd him for a long moment. then softly. "Because even when you where at your worst toward me you helped. dun yeah remember? I broke my bones once when the head nurse was gone an' yeah brewed a bone potion fer me. I caught that one cold and yer was the one to go and search through them books to fin' the cure."

Severus blinked. "Who told you that?" he hadn't told anyone but the head nurse for crying out loud. "The nurse. I wouldn' stop pesterin' her." Severus shook his head irritated, it figured. Gryffindor's where never really touched by the wrong's they did. alway's shelterd and kept apart from the rules. Bitterness flared in his chest again but he shoved it down.

He could still remember The trick that had nearly cost him his life, rememberd pain, hell rememberd being Dragged to the headmaster's office and Dumbledore forceing him to promise never to tell another liveing soul, wouldn't let him go to the hospital wing when he was bleeding to death and had told him to go back to his dorm room.  
He had never quite forgiven the older wizard for that. not quite.

He also pushed the memory back of what else had happend besides him being hurt enough to bleed as he had. shoved it away and locked it back in it's box. "Prof'ssor?" Severus's head rose slowly as he came back to the present, The mental cry's and phantom flare's of pain of his body dieing down as he focused on what Hagrid was saying. "Yes?"  
The giant studied him for a moment. "Yer went pale fer a moment there prof'ssor.." Severus shrugged, black eye's tired.  
"I was just thinking of the past is all .." The giant studdied his face. "A pas' tha' I reckon wasn't very happy.." Severus chuckled, and tried to tell himself it didn't sound bitter. "No not happy at all." He murmerd. and didn't notice the worried look that crossed the half giant's face.

_Three Day's Later_

Severus snape wasn't happy, Wasn't happy at all. Poppy had told him he had to stay for another three weeks, the spasm's from the Cruciatus Curse still raceing through his System. Severus was slightly worried, it shouldn't of lasted this long, but then with everything else his body was going through four month's of recovering wasn't surpriseing. he'd had a broken leg, sprained wrist, which had annoyed theh ell out of him, several broken rib's, and then..well.the new additions that had been added to his body. He shied away from the thought. it wasn't **naturel** wasn't _normal_, and he wanted it to go away. as was he couldn't hit the books to find a counter curse yet. which was if anything driveing him even more insane.


	12. Chapter 12: Harry Potter

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Marauder Offspring:**_

_**The Battlefeild **_

_**Part: D**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note:**

**Response:**

**Discombobulatedperson** : Hmm, Im not quite sure but they should be comeing son. specialy because both of them are not happy with Gryffindor house, but I need to get The two of them there before they can do anything.

**winterslily** : Yes there is a point to everyone hateing harry, Im getting there Im getting there. and I can't really fix the problem, its part of the word format but I'll see if I can find a way to do so.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_**Three Day's Later**_

_Severus snape wasn't happy, Wasn't happy at all. Poppy had told him he had to stay for another three weeks, the spasm's from the Cruciatus Curse still raceing through his System. Severus was slightly worried, it shouldn't of lasted this long, but then with everything else his body was going through four month's of recovering wasn't surpriseing. he'd had a broken leg, sprained wrist, which had annoyed theh ell out of him, several broken rib's, and then..well.the new additions that had been added to his body. He shied away from the thought. it wasn't __**naturel**__ wasn't __**normal**__, and he wanted it to go away. as was he couldn't hit the books to find a counter curse yet. which was if anything driveing him even more insane._

Harry Potter stood in the Owl's tower, Green eyes watching as the student's came back from yet another Hogsmead weekend, a half wistful smile on his lips. he wanted to go, wanted to be with them. shaking his head he sighed and looked back towards the Forest, and wished he'd had friends who had stuck by him. and he still didn't know the what, the why, or the reason, they turned on him. _It can't just be because of last year can it? did I do something else that I don't know about?_ Frowning he decided he'd go talk to them, if he had to he'd beat the answer out of them. _Well I won't go that far but Damn it, I deserve to know why their attacking me the way they are. their Gryffindor's, and I could swear Gryffindor's stuck together through thick or thin._ But of course he'd had his views flipped on their axis and twisted inwards. sighing he stood and moved back tot he door and started down, headed for the library._ If that's so..why are they abandoning me?_  
Harry suddenly froze as something washed through him, and for a moment he stared straight forward, the world around him fading away, and an image suddenly surrounded him, he could see a shadow running down a long hall way, racing towards something, but he couldn't see what. _  
What on earth was that.._ he shook his head hard, it had all been foggy as if he was looking through warped glass.Harry Changed the course of his steps, instead going to his room in gryffindor tower.  
Shaking his head again Harry Finally sat down, Shifting on the bed, after absent mindlessly throwing a locking charm at his door to keep out unwanted presence's.  
"What in Merlin is going on.." he muttered to himself, tiredly. Rubbing at his face as if he could rub away what he'd just **seen**, not that it worked mind you but it was worth a shot. shaking his head he glanced at the book he wanted on the table near the fire and with a softly said "_**Locomotor Charms Through the ages book**_" the book rose off of the table and floated slowly to Harry's out stretched hand. Removing the spell he sat back on his bed and flicked through the book, absently reading as he did so.  
Harry on a whim, had cast Impervius spells on almost all of his items, thrown in with a Sticking charm, so the spell wouldn't be taken off.  
Harry didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until someone was pounding on his door. "Harry Harry Your gonna be late to dinner. are you in there?" Neville's voice came through. "Harry Ginny wants us to walk her to dinner please be in." Scrambling with a curse, Harry doped his book, grabbed his wand and lunged at the door, realized he'd spelled it and lifted the spell with a sheepish grin. "Sorry Neville I fell asleep reading."  
Neville gave him a half smile. "That's okay." as they went down the stair's Harry did a quick locking an d protection charm on his Door, causing Neville to frown but the other boy didn't say anything quite yet.  
As they went down the stair's Harry kept a sharp look out for any of the others, he didn't feel like flying down the stair's, then he and Ginny and Neville went to the great hall.  
Three day's later it was the First Quidditch practice of the season for the Gryffindor's and harry had dressed so that he'd be set, heading down the stair's, the door for once not locked and the like, he came to a stop when he saw the whole group waiting for him. Ron in the front with the twins backing h im up.  
Fear slide down his spine like a brick of ice, causing a small shiver to run through his body. as his foot hit the floor. "Hey guy's what's..what's going on?" Dean Thomas spoke up for the group from next to Fred. "We're here to tell you your no longer on the team Potter." Harry stood completely still his eyes wide, and then he forced a mask over his face. it wasn't as good as any of the slytherin's but his emotions slowly one by one disappeared form his face and eyes. "And you have a replacement?" he flicked his eyes at ron who was wearing the team uniform. "Yes, Ron's taking your place." Harry Shrugged. "Fine. what do I care. your a lot of back stabbing brat's anyways." their faces showed shock. "What you expect me to remain silent with you throwing my things around,cursing my door, tripping me, if so then your bloody mad." with that said he turned and calmly walked back up the stair's, his hands fisted in his rob's to keep him from hexing anyone. dimly he heard. "The nerve of him.."  
"Acting as if he was god's gift to the world."  
Harry froze, his eyes narrowing as he fought to breath calmly. He hadn't acted like that damn it. Closing his eyes he continued up the stair's and into his room shutting the door gentle, hands shaking with the urge to slam it, and locking it.


	13. Chapter 13:Hermione Granger

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Marauder Offspring:**_

_**First Blood**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **No Sirius Black and Remus Lupin aren't showin' up yet.  
If you put a Review up on chapter twelve I am sorry for not responding to it right away, but the Reviews for that chapter haven't been comeing up at all.

**Response:**

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_"The nerve of him.."  
"Acting as if he was god's gift to the world."  
Harry froze, his eyes narrowing as he fought to breath calmly. He hadn't acted like that damn it. Closing his eyes he continued up the stair's and into his room shutting the door gentle, hands shaking with the urge to slam it, and locking it._

Hermione Granger Swallowed Nervously as she walked up the hallway towards the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's door. wiping sweating hands on her robs. _You can do this, it's for the good of the House, he can't stay there.._ but she was going against thousands of years of Tradition and that was a hefty thing to go against. _Oh Harry why couldn't you of stayed the same, why couldn't you of just talked to us._ She'd stayed over at the Weasley's over the summer when Percy Weasley had come home in a state, fear and anger in his eyes. he'd dragged his parent's off to talk and the kids of course had tried to listen in with the Extendible ears. Hermione still couldn't believe **she'd** done that. but they'd found out what was going on and it made sense. really it did. Percy had found paper's, paper's on how Voldemort had created a, a spell that bound him to any who survived the killing curse and it only grew stronger over the years. he'd explained in Harry's case it was his scar, a embodiment of the evil that the dark lord had visited upon his family and the child himself. had spoken of how that could be why potter didn't sleep well, and why he had nightmare's, he was slowly being taken over. only over the summer it had morphed into Harry **Working** for the dark lord. and as much as Hermione wanted to argue against it they where right. how many times had she, ron, ginny and the twins been hurt trying to help him. how many times could it of gone wrong if they hadn't known the curses for years ahead of them? At first she'd fought it, Harry hadn't **ment** for those things to happen, he hadn't wanted them to happen, and she'd argued. but slowly pieces had started to fit. his moodiness, his need for keeping secrets, his dislike of the spot light, he had so many trait's that were unGryffindor like, that it was hard to name them all. and at first he'd been nothing but Gryffindor, but over the years he'd changed.  
and then there was the problem with him being around Neville and Ginny, Ginny had taken to cursing her brother's on sight, and she wouldn't listen to any of them.  
She called them Oath Breakers, said they'd betrayed Their friend and deserved what ever punishment she could bully Harry into giving them. of course there was a slight problem with that, Harry Refused, apparently, to punish them in any way but for pranks. the boy wouldn't even talk tot hem, just ignored them. _And he won't explain things, me and Ron have given him enough space to do so, he should of taken the offered opening and shared his side of the story, not that what ever came out of his mouth wouldn't probably be a lie but still. he's Harry we would of given him the shadow of the doubt. but he hasn't, and that's proof enough that our Harry's gone._ Nodding firmly she started rattling off Candy name's trying to reach the headmaster's office. when nothing she said got the darn thing to move she glared at it. she stood there trying to figure out how to get in without knowing the password when the Gargoyle suddenly jumped to the side allowing her access to the stair way. Hermione Jumped through the door way before the Gargoyle could block her path again and raced up the stair's, finely reaching the headmaster's door she raised her hand to knock, only for the headmaster's voice to reach her. "Come in Ms.Granger." Hermione almost jumped out of her skin but pushed the door open and stepped into the headmaster's office. Taking a deep breath she stopped in front of the headmaster's desk. "Sir."  
Dumbledore considered her carefully. "And why have you come to talk to me Ms.Granger?" well that was a little more fore front then she'd thought she'd get and spoke up quickly. "We, the House of Gryffindor are here to ask for the removal of Harry Potter. he's a menace, he's thrown curses at all the other student's, he's always causing house fights, and he's always sneaking off he doesn't mingle with the other's." _Not that we __**want**__ him to mingle but it's just one more reason for him to be removed._ and me and the other upper year's are afraid that he's going to be a danger to the younger kids. and want him to be removed, maybe put in another house or something."  
Albus Dumbledore stared at her and Hermione had to swallow."Ms.Granger while I am sure you mean well, In all the year's of Hogwart's Founding, no one has ever been removed from their house. it's just not done." _He's not going to do it. he's gonna leave Potter in the Tower._ Taking a sharp breath Hermione swallowed and spoke up. "And if you don't this list of transgressions by potter will be sent to all of the newspaper's of the wizarding world." and she dropped a list of things, to her knowledge, that had happened. The headmaster studied her over his half moon glasses. "You will?" there was a note that seemed questioning. as if he didn't believe her. Eyes narrowing Hermione glared at him. "I will." _What gives him the right to Question me, I do well in my studies, I don't lie, unlike some people, I don't cheat, I work hard and I'm the top of all my classes. I've done nothing but right, where Potter __**has**__ lied, broken every rule that was ever written and had a madman after him. he's also a death eater in training and proffessor dumbledore doesn't__** believe**__ me?_ anger flared through her and she had to agree with Ron, Dumbledore **did** side with potter, and it wasn't fair.  
She watched as the twinkle left the older man's eyes and shuddered a bit. but stood her ground, he didn't' scare her.  
"As you wish Ms. Granger. I will have Harry Resorted and removed from Gryffindor house." Hermione couldn't believe her luck. "Today?" the older man's face closed down but he nodded. "Yes. Today." Hermione stood and gave him a bright smile. "Thank you headmaster."  
"I hope you don't come to regret your actions Ms.Granger, because they will be unrepariable." Hermione frowned at him.  
"I won't." then with a '_have a good day headmaster_' She left to go and tell the rest of her house the good news. never seeing the anger in the older man's eyes as he watched her go.


	14. Chapter 14: Harry Potter

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Marauder Offspring:**_

_**First Blood**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **No Sirius Black and Remus Lupin aren't showin' up yet.  
If you put a Review up on chapter Thirteen I am sorry for not responding to it right away, but the Reviews for that chapter haven't come up yet.

**Response:**

**wolfprincess09** : I thank you for that comment, it's great to know people like the story.

**Airlady** : Im glad it's comeing through well, and soon we get the joy of a very very unhappy sirius in the story as well as a Brassed off Lup Panicin. anyone know how mad a werewolf is when one of _his own_ are threatend or treated wrong?

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_"As you wish Ms. Granger. I will have Harry Resorted and removed from Gryffindor house." Hermione couldn't believe her luck. "Today?" the older man's face closed down but he nodded. "Yes. Today." Hermione stood and gave him a bright smile. "Thank you headmaster."  
"I hope you don't come to regret your actions Ms.Granger, because they will be unrepariable." Hermione frowned at him.  
"I won't." then with a__** 'have a good day headmaster' **__She left to go and tell the rest of her house the good news. never seeing the anger in the older man's eyes as he watched her go._

Harry Looked up from the book he was reading, ignoreing his food as he did so when Hermione Granger came bustleing into the Great hall, a bright happy smile on her face as she moved to ron's and the other's side. Ginny's voice had him snapping back to the two sitting with him. "I don't like that look, their up to something." the red head's voice was dry as she spoke  
Harry nodded. "Your right Gin, they are but what?" and then Dumbledore walked in, his face sad as he carried the Sorting hat toward's the teacher's table. Harry felt a lump form in his stomach. _She..she..she.they didn't they couldn't of, they wouldn't._ Panic flared through him and Harry had to fight not to tighten his grip enough to ruin his book. Professor Dumbledore cleared his thraot at the front of the hall. "May I have your attention.." slowly the noise in the great hall died down, and every second that unpleasent feeling intensified. "Today is a sad, but unique day for this school, Gryffindor house has asked that Harry Potter be resorted and removed from within their house." Harry turned and looked at his other classmates. they all had Very satisfied smirks on their faces. _Ohh god they did they did, how could they do this, What did I do wrong __**damn it**__ what?_ Tear's filled his eye's but he refused to let them shed as he slowly stood up, he could hear a roaring in his ear's and had to fight to hear anything else over them, moveing one step at a time he headed toward's the headmaster, Green eye's shatterd, but dark, and deep inside him the rage that was building slamned agianst the mental cage he had up around it. _I won't let them break me, I refuse to let them break me, If Voldemort cant, they sure as hell aren't going to._ soon he was standing before the headmaster, his head bowed as the hat was placed on his head.  
"**Ahh, Mr.Potter, back again.**" The hat's voice was a near whisper in his mind.

_Will you just hurry up and sort me._ Harry mentaly snaped some of the anger getting lose. then softly._ Im sorry I know it's not your fault._

"**Alright Mr.Potter, whill you not fight me when I sort you?**" Harry gave a tired nod. _I know your going to put me in slytherin anyway's. so go right ahead._ The hat Chuckled before with a quick. "**Brace yourself.**" and shouted out.

"_**SLYTHERIN**_" nearly makeing Harry Deaf. Harry removed the Sorting hat and handed it back to Dumbledore before he started for the slytherin table. the great hall was silent. so Dumbledore's voice sounded very loud as he said gentle. "Harry I need to change your badge." Harry came to a dead stop, and looked down at his Rob's, then tiredly turned and with a wave Proffesor dumbledore changed the badge on his robs before letting him at last go and sit down. some how he ended up between Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't respond to Draco's. "Well if it isn't the great and Mighty Potter. how's it feel to be in the snake pit." he just stared down at the plate infront of him. he didnt' even notice there was no real heat behind Draco's word's, didn't notice the worried glance draco sent his way when he didn't take the bite. Just then Ginny's voice rang out.

"Proffessor Dumbledore I request to be Resorted."Harry's head snapped up as he glanced at Ginny standing tall, Her eye's sparkling with rage as she silently dared the headmaster to tell her no.

Dumbledore just gave a tired Nod and the youngest Weasley girl stalked forward, when Ron went to grab her she darted away from him and spat in his face, Harry almost laughed, if he didn't know that this wouldn't end good.  
The small girl stoped infront of the headmaster and as the whole schoolw atched the Sorting hat was droped on her head. there was silence for a few moments then.

" _**SLYTHERIN.**_ " The hall was dead silent so Ron's Voice cut through it like a knife. "**You BLOODY Traitor, Your going to be in so much trouble you know your gonna break our parent's heart's..**" Dumbledore's voice cut the other off. "Mr.Weasley Silence." and then Neville's voice rose. "I Request a resorting." which also silenced everyone as Ginny came and slide between Draco and Harry, one hand grabing onto harry's. they both watched as Neville longbottom reached the headmaster's side. the hat had barely touched the other's head when. "_**Hufflepuff**_. " Rang out loud and clear. they all blinked. haveing Expected another Slytherin. Proffessor Sprout looked like Christmas had come early, Neville had been and was her best and most promiseing student in The green house's.


	15. Chapter 15: Severus Snape

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Marauder Offspring:**_

_**First Blood**_

_**Part: C**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **

**Response:**

**wolfprincess09 **: Thank you for the complement. Glad you liked it.

**dreamy4mcdreamy** : As you commanded, a new chapter.

**buffalo1fromSalem **: Yeah You could say that again.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_" __**SLYTHERIN.**__ " The hall was dead silent so Ron's Voice cut through it like a knife. "__**You BLOODY Traitor, Your going to be in so much trouble you know your gonna break our parent's heart's..**__" Dumbledore's voice cut the other off. "Mr.Weasley Silence." and then Neville's voice rose. "I Request a resorting." which also silenced everyone as Ginny came and slide between Draco and Harry, one hand grabing onto harry's. they both watched as Neville longbottom reached the headmaster's side. the hat had barely touched the other's head when. "__**Hufflepuff**__. " Rang out loud and clear. they all blinked. haveing Expected another Slytherin. Proffessor Sprout looked like Christmas had come early, Neville had been and was her best and most promiseing student in The green house's._

Severus Snape almost ran back to his Dungeon's when he was finely released, but didn't quite do so, though he did Freeze as he saw the notes on his desk, and on top of them a student list. _Oh no, now what's happened._ Swallowing thickly he picked it up and his eyes darted down it and froze. _**What in bloody hell, potter and weasley are in My dorm's?**_ Shock had him sitting down so fast he felt like his head was spinning. his breath was just a little fast._ Gods no, what did I do to deserve __**This **__happening._ He read the note attached in the headmaster's neat scrawl and swallowed. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had effectively kicked the boy who lived out of their House.  
Severus Snape was having a bad day, he could tell, he'd thought it was good, but no no this this was a nightmare. and one he wanted to desperately wake up from. At least he didn't have Neville Longbottom in his class, no that boy had been resorted into Pomona Sprout's house. _May the god's have mercy on her._ He mentally muttered to himself. he knew He wouldn't of handled it well having Longbottom in his house. no he'd probably go more insane then he already thought he was.  
Standing he dragged his fingers through his hair and went to shower, washing the grease out of his hair easily, he wasn't planning on working on any potions today so he didn't' have to put the stuff that made his hair so greasy back in until he was going to. and if he left the Dungeon's he could always put up an illusion spell that would make him appear like normal. sighing he decided to go check on his two newest Slytherin's. as much as he wanted to hate them now he couldn't ohh he could detest them into the next life but he couldn't hate them. not that he had hated them. Reaching the Slythering Common room he glanced around. "Draco where's potter and Weasley?"  
The blond looked up, Silver eyes Concerned. "Potter's room, the two just, sit in there staring into the fire." Severus frowned. "How do you mean.?"

Draco gave him a **look**. "Just that, they stare at the fire, they don't talk, they don't read, or do their home work, frankly I think their in shock but they won't move. and don't even try separating them they get. testy." Severus blinked. "What?" he didn't even realize there was a slight growl to the word. "Apparently the great Gryffindor house, has been tormenting Potter, he's got bruises all up and down his body and he's as jumpy as hell, he Throws locking curses at his door on second nature and scans them when he comes back. he's been here for three day's and tends to stay away from everyone but Ginny, Tell me that doesn't sound like he's been tormented?" Severus Flinched mind flicking back to his own school day's and he had to stomp down on the rage. _He's wrong, this is potter we're talking about, and Potter's are the Apple in __**everyone's**__ eye._ He refused to admit he could be wrong. he stalked down the hall, the boy was just trying to get attention and the little red headed bint was just going along with it. Severus knocked hard on the door again. there was silence then. "Come in." and the magic around the door was gone with nary a word. Severus ignored it and shoved the door open, Potter and the girl where curled up, each on one side of the fire books in their hands, but laying upside down on their laps as if they hadn't been reading them. and the room was hot, the heat almost opressive. "What are you two doing?"  
The children's head's snapped up and he noted their hands darted for wands before they stopped and blinked. Brown and Green eyes both studied him before they dropped their hands back to their lap's. "Reading sir." Potter spoke, voice quieter then he'd ever heard it. warning bell's sounded in his head but he ignored them. The brat was just trying for attention. "And what are you reading?" Both shrugged. "Charms." came in two voices. He had to fight not to snort. they looked like they where pouting. "Good then I expect you to get decent grades on the said subject." he spun and stalked away , and heard the door close. he almost wanted to go see if there where spells on the door again but forced himself to continue walking.

_Three day's later_

Severus snape was a man who could, Grudgingly, Admit he was wrong. but when it came to Potter it was even harder for him to do. In potions his first day the boy had tripped, apparently over his own feet, though he had a sneaking feeling that it had been a curse, and dropped his potions ingredient's all over the floor, Severus had to grind his teeth but he took Five points from his own house for the mess, expecting the boy to argue, he was shocked when potter just nodded and cleaned up the mess.  
Severus felt a tightening in his stomach as doubt started forming. could he be wrong? _No Im not, the brat's been coddled all his life, a little dislike from those around him should do wonder's for his attitude._ He ignored the little voice at the back of his mind._ But what if he hasn't been Coddled all of his life? what if The Gryffindor's really did torment him._ he stalked back to his personal Potions lab, refuseing to think about it.

_Four Day's later_

Severus snape, was haveing a very bad time of it. the more he watched Ginny and Potter, the worrierd he got. it seemed the boy was almost overly protective of the younger girl, as if she where the last thing he had in the whole world. and he was even protective of Longbottom, when he found out the boy had been triped, he'd toren up one side of the one's responsible, and down the other, in true slytherin fashion true, and didn't even seem to care that he had detention for a month.  
That day was a day for Pranks on the Gryffindor's, and Severus had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at the table.a ll of their hair had changed to green and silver stripe's. _Ohh dear lord._ It took all of his self control not to laugh in amusement. it would ruin his **Im a bastard** image after all.

_That, that is gonna go down in the history books._ He found himself glanceing over at Hagrid amusedly as the giant laughed out loud. and felt a faint warmth flush across his cheeks. horror set in as he figured out, he was blushing. _I am so dead._ he droped his head in his hands fighting down the heat that was spreading through his Body. he'd become quite, interested in the half giant, not that He let anyone else, even said giant, know that.


	16. Chapter 16: Sirius Black

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Marauder Offspring:**_

_**First Blood**_

_**Part: D**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **And Now, The time You've all Been Waiting for. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

**Response:**

**suzy :** That indeed is comeing, cause come on, Harry and Snape can't STAND each other. but not yet.

**arjun :** Thank you for your kind words, and here's chapter Sixteen for yeah.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_That day was a day for Pranks on the Gryffindor's, and Severus had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at the table.a ll of their hair had changed to green and silver stripe's. Ohh dear lord. It took all of his self control not to laugh in amusement. it would ruin his __**Im a bastard**__ image after all.  
__**That, that is gonna go down in the history books. **__He found himself glanceing over at Hagrid amusedly as the giant laughed out loud. and felt a faint warmth flush across his cheeks. horror set in as he figured out, he was blushing. I am so dead. he droped his head in his hands fighting down the heat that was spreading through his Body. he'd become quite, interested in the half giant, not that He let anyone else, even said giant, know that._

Sirius Black, in the form of Padfoot, Padded along beside his Best friend and Lover, Remus Lupin, who was Not happy. the letter from Harry, had enraged the werewolf, who quite frankly considered the boy their Cub, how that would be possible Sirius wasn't about to argue. considering he considered Harry his, but the letters after Harry's from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had pissed them both off. Ron and Hermione where going on about how Harry had turned dark and how it all made sense, Ginny had told them of the harsh pranks played on Harry and well harry had just talked about school work, ignoring all the pain he'd been put through to keep the two happy.  
Didn't happen. it had taken them a month longer then they'd wanted to get there, and it was now nearing the middle of Winter, making Sirius very happy that he was able to morph into a dog. They where built for these things you know. _If moony doesn't kill them first, then I will. of course I'll have to beat him to it._ he thought blackly. they'd showed up just in time for the Schools lunch time to start and Remus was walking at a good clip.  
Reaching the Great hall's door's the werewolf slammed them open and stalked into the room, his eyes flicking over the group before they found Harry at the Slytherin table. the black hard boy's head was bowed, green eyes focused on his plate, Ron and Hermione spotted them first and Ron stood up. "Remus." the boy sounded like nothing in the world was wrong. Sirius was quick to get between Remus and the kid who was Stupid enough to start towards them. Moony growled at the boy then spun ignoring Ron he stalked towards Harry.. Sirius huffing in relief followed him.  
Ginny spotted them first and poked Harry in the side pointing, the black haired, green eye'd boy looked up and then was off the bench fast. "Remus..Padfoot." he darted up to them, giveing Remus a hug before kneeling down and pulling Sirius in for a hug as well. burrying his head into the Dog Animagus' shoulder. Sirius Whimperd and licked the boy's cheek as Ginny wraped her arm's around Remus, he could see tear's on her face but she wasn't makeing a sound, wasn't crying, wasn't even shuddering with the suppressed tears. _Gryffindor Tower won't know what bloody hit them when me and remus get done with them._ Sirius mentaly snarled. just then Ron's voice came out in a squake. "Why's he over there, their slytherin's, Death eater's in training and Potter's MAD and Dark. they should be over here with us." Sirius went stiff as he snarled low in his throat, he eased out of harry's hold but the boy wouldn't release him.  
Almost as if he thought he'd lose Sirius if he did. Remus tugged Harry up and lead both he and Ginny from the Great hall, Sirius brought up the Rear, sending a dark look at the Gryffindor table where a bunch of very very unhappy Gryffindor's sat. he snorted. '_Idiots, when Im through with them they won't know which is up and whish is down, not counting Remus._' the thought sent a surge of Vendictive glee swirling through him.When they reached an empty classroom, Sirius Shifted human and pulled the two children, who where now crying into his arms. "Shh shh we're here now, we're here.. and we'll make them wish they'd never laid hand, wand, or cruel words and jokes on you." he murmerd sitting down into a chair he ended up with both of them on a knee clinging to him like he was the last surviveing link to the world for them. he looked up and saw amber gold swirling in Remus's eye's, they where hard as well. his Freind and Lover was **not** happy, then agian nethir was Sirius so they where even.

Three hours later found Sirius and Remus curled up on a Coach in the headmaster's office with both Ginny and Harry glued to their side's, the two hadn't wanted them out of sight. Albus had donated his office to give them some much needed privacy. "So you two want to tell us what's been going on?" Sirius's voice was a soft murmer as he studied both childrens face's. they where to old for their ages.  
"I don't know." Harry Murmerd. "I didn't get any mail all summer, but from you and Remus and then I got a letter from Neville that was from Gin about something. but when I tried to talk to ron and Hermione.." His voice trailed off and he sniffled a little. Sirius felt his heart ache for the boy. "They called me a Death eater in training, said I was Going crazy and that I was on Voldemort's side.." Sirius forced himself not to flinch at the dark wizard's name, and pulled the boy closer. "Shh their idiot's, as much as you've fought that that, snake in human form, they should know better. if they couldn't see the truth through their petty little Jelousy, then it's not your falt." he mutterd rubbing the green eye'd youth's back as he meet Moony's gaze. the werewolf looked grim and he knew Gryffindor wouldn't survive the pranks that where about to hit them. because when Moony joined in, well they where the type to be marked in the history book's.


	17. Chapter 17: Harry Potter and Hogwarts

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Marauder Offspring:**_

**Hogwarts**_** School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **8665 hits, just keeps going up and up.

**Response:**

**djhardim** : This is to you for the wonderfull idea you gave me.

djhardim 2007-04-28 ch 14,  
Rather than resort Potter, it sounds to me as if Dumbledore  
should have resorted the other students.

It would be interesting to see how Hogwarts itself will react to Harry's treatment. I think that the Grangers should be informed of Hermione's activities.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_"They called me a Death eater in training, said I was Going crazy and that I was on Voldemort's side.." Sirius forced himself not to flinch at the dark wizard's name, and pulled the boy closer. "Shh their idiot's, as much as you've fought that that, snake in human form, they should know better. if they couldn't see the truth through their petty little Jelousy, then it's not your falt." he mutterd rubbing the green eye'd youth's back as he meet Moony's gaze. the werewolf looked grim and he knew Gryffindor wouldn't survive the pranks that where about to hit them. because when Moony joined in, well they where the type to be marked in the history book's._

Draco dormiens nunquarn titillandus, never tickle a sleeping dragon. many had long since forgotten that all magic affected that which is around it, which was only human nature, to forget over centry's. but One must wonder how a building with magic, upon layer's of magic, soaking into stone, morter, and frame, affected said objects. Take hogwarts for a starter, with the centry's upon centry's of student's taught within it's hall's, the moving staircases, dissapearing rooms, and the wards. is it any surprise that the Building had a , sentient about it. an ability to think, to react, to feel for itself.  
and what if the building felt, protective? What happens when Hogwarts' itself thinks the adult's who where to watch over the children within her hall's, no longer do so?

Harry Potter raced down the hall's, he could hear Ron and his gang behind him, the twin's and a few other students, he wasn't sure why he'd gone out without Ginny or one of the other's, needing to clear his head he supposed. He knew he should of ethir taken some of the other slytherin's with him, but he hadn't wanted to wear out his welcome there. hadn't wanted to pressure them to much, or drag them into danger like the other's in the Weasely family accused him of. His weeks had been split up in avoiding them, avoiding a proffessor who he knew hated him, and trying to stay one step ahead of everyone else. spinning around a corner he came to a dead end, and felt his breath hitch. _Ohh god ohh god Damn it.._ He spun around Green eye's flicking along the hall's but he was at a dead end and just as he caught sight of a door down the hall way Weasley, both Ron and the twin's showed up, with several other Gryffindor's behind them. "Well well if it isn't the Traitor." Harry pressed back against the wall at his back, hand's pressed firmly into the stone as he mentaly took several deep breaths. _I won't cower, I won't give them the satisfaction of my fear._ But before he could react one of the twins lunged forward, only for something to grab hold of him and send him flying.  
Harry Blinked, _Okay that's new.._ The other student's froze for a moment before Ron snarled at him. "What you have some of your death eater freinds around, set us up did you potter?" Harry Stared at him._He's mad._ he thought angerly."What the hell are you talking about Ron, Im not a death eater, I've ** never** been a death eater, that bastared took everything from me and your trying to say Im a **Death eater**? go jump off a cliff, because Im not." he jerked his sleeve's back to reveal Clear four arm's. not a mark on them. "See, see you thick headed mule." his voice was harsher as anger of the past few month's built up.

Hogwart's shifted, magic pulseing. The green eye'd child was in danger again and it knew the headmaster didn't care, after all a mad man had gotten in three times, he had let Dementors ontot he school grounds that had nearly killed the boy and an innocent man, and now this. the floor's shudderd as hte magic reached out again and grabed the boy lungeing for the smaller black haired, green eye's child and sent him flying as well. Rage sparked along the castle as it fought to keep the boy's from harming the smaller one. though small, it felt the power in the young body. it also felt the magical _Clamps_ that kept the boy from reaching his full potential.

Harry potter had no clue how to react, someone was attacking the people attacking him, and he didn't know who or where they where, he was at a dead end, and these boy's where the only one's who'd fallowed him. breathing quick and rather panicky he pressed back against the school wal's, and froze as they shifted in an almost, protective way. he blinked._ No Harry, your mad if you think that, a building can't be alive, it can't protect you unless you put wards on it. your mad._ and the school hadn't protected him before, not with Quirll, not with the Basilisk, Not with the Dementors, not with the Tri Wizard Tournament, or anything like that._ maybe proffessor dumbledore was supposed to protect me, and because he hasn't the school's taken it into it's own hands to?_He shook his head, he was mad was what he was. Just then teacher's came walking around the hall talking, and froze at the sight of the student's flying away from a stock still harry potter. "**What** is going on here." the new DADA's voice was sharp and fu ll of anger. She could tell Harry wasn't casting any spell's, could tell the boy was just as shocked at the student's not being able to touch him as herself. at her sharp word's the boy's attacking and curseing potter frozze and spun. "Uh..n..nothing proffessor, we..we..we where just practiceing defense movements against more then one attacker." even Harry could call that a lie, he'd lied better then that to the Dursley's himself. He pressed back in the school wall's ignoreing the teacher's stare to keep a wary eye on the boy's infront of him. five of the ten that had come after him laid in lumps. not moveing. Harry swallowed a dry throat. and felt a nudge from behind him he turned and as he did so saw, the wall's fade to one side, the nudg shifted as if trying to herd him, without thinking he trusted his instinct's and dove through the door which closed up behind him, head spinning Harry potter found himself stumbleing from one darkness...into the Slytherin common room, face pale he bent over trying not to throw up. _What in bloody hell was that.._ his head pounded and he felt like he could taste magic on the back of his throat. he blinked dazed eye's at the other's as they stared at him in surprise.


	18. Chapter 18: Draco

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Marauder Offspring:**_

**Hogwarts**_** School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **

**Response:**

wolfprincess09: Thank you for your kind words. and here's another for you to Try out.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_Harry swallowed a dry throat. and felt a nudge from behind him he turned and as he did so saw, the wall's fade to one side, the nudg shifted as if trying to herd him, without thinking he trusted his instinct's and dove through the door which closed up behind him, head spinning Harry potter found himself stumbleing from one darkness...into the Slytherin common room, face pale he bent over trying not to throw up. __**What in bloody hell was that.. **__his head pounded and he felt like he could taste magic on the back of his throat. he blinked dazed eye's at the other's as they stared at him in surprise._

Draco Malfoy darted up to Potter's gasping side, and stared at where the door had appeared and dissapeared in the Castle wall's, holding Potter against his side's he couldn't help but mutter. "Throw up on my clothes potter and I'll hex you into next year." And it was no Idle threat, he'd do it to. he helped the boy over to a seat and then went and got a bucket, just in case. "What the bloody hell happend and where'd that door come and go to?" the white faced green eye'd boy didn't even bother raiseing his head just grabed the bucket and held on as if, if he held on long enough he wouldn't lose what was in his stomach. "Don't know..got cornerd by a bunch of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw's.." Harry's voice sounded, to Draco, like it had been taken through the meat grinder and didn't make it. at all. "T..they a..attacked me and then, something stoped them, I don't know what it picked up the first student and sent them flying.." Draco blinked. blinked agian. "And you didn't see anyone?" The dark head shook. "No.. No one and then the teacher came and asked what was going on. they gave the most pathetic lie I have ever heard, even my cousin gave better lie's then that. I mean, come on when your trying to pound someone's face in and are caught in the act, you don't tell the teacher you where just practiceing Defense movements." he snorted. "She saw right through it." He mutterd tiredly, then with a softer voice. "I was pressed back against the wall when..something pushed or more like nudged at me, Don't know what made me turn but I saw a door and not thinking I, well jumped through it, I knew if the teacher left they'd just start up again and then I was here.. That is far worse then port key, there I jsut felt like I was going to throw up my stomach." he mutterd a bit of dry humor showing in his voice causeing Draco to snort. "Now I feel like everything inside of me wants out." _Im not surprised potter, and damn it all why do I feel like I should protect him, but I dislike him._ or at least he thought he did.  
Draco snorted. "At least you know how to make an entrance..you should learn to hide the need to throw up though..ruins the affect." His word's surprised a laugh out of the somber youth and Draco chuckled before walking away as if he hadn't a care in all the world.

_Four Day's later_

Draco malfoy wanted nothing more then to strangle Ron Wealey and the Granger Bint. then he got an idea, a nasty idea. _I wonder if her parent's know what she's doing?_ With a smirk he went to talk to his Godfather.  
Knocking on Severus's Portriat he waited till the painting came back into sight. "Can you let my Godfather know I'd like to talk to him?" the painting dissapared agian and then the man in it came back and it swung open, Draco steped through the opening and into the Liveing room. "Severus, I have an idea. do you think the Granger girl's Parent's know she's stirring up trouble in school?"  
His godfather glanced up from the book he was reading and considerd. "No I doubt the headmaster has seen fit to tell them."  
"Then what if we told them? told them how she worked to get one of her own housemate's kicked out and is even now working on makeing said housemate miserable?" His godfather looked up from his book. "You know. you have a point." Black eye's met silver and Draco smirked. "Plus, it'd be good at getting back at the Mud-blood know it all." Draco mutterd. no he still didn't like Granger, she got under his skin with her _if it's in a book it's right_ attitude. the wizarding world wasn't about books, it was about custom's, tradition's. and her attitude rubbed him the wrong way, alway's had. she was takeing thousand's of year's of wizarding history and chucking it out the window. all for the written word. and Dumbledore and the rest just incouraged her to do so. shakeing his head of the notion he glanced at his godfather who was considering. "I shall write them, if that is what you wish draco, your right though she does need to be reined in before she and that, boyfreind of her's go and get potter killed with their bitter jelousy." Draco nodded. and turned to leave, Shakeing his head as he did. "If I wasn't getting back at Granger with this, I'd think I was mad." he felt hope, well some. pulling his winter cloak tighter he walked back toward's the slytherin common room's. haveing totaly forgotten about telling his uncle how potter had gotten to the Slytherin common room Four day's earlyer. After all, The school didn't normaly move hallway's and door's around for a student did it?  
Wouldn't he be surprised when he learned that it happend more regularly, and it only seemed toward's the Slytherin's who where in danger of being harmed by the other students, and Neville longbottom.  
Who would of thought, when the Adult's failed the children, that a School would get it into it's, er, mind to go and protect those who were not being protected?


	19. Chapter 19:Hogwarts School

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Four: **_

**Hogwarts**_** School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry:**_

_**Secrets held within stone**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **What happens when the school becomes protective of Slytherin house? all the other house's learn not to mess with them? do you really think their that smart? didn't think so.

**Response:**

wolfprincess09: Thank you for your kind words.  
and here's another for you to Try out.

**sweetgirl23:** Thank you for your kind words.

**Shakeval:** Thank you for the kind words, and the dozen or so idea's that one review just gave. 'Smirk' and yeah, Sevy has a few..added area's to him. but I digress, We'll get to them soon Promise. Im giveing poor severus a chance to get his head wraped around the, er, changes. which lasted all of me reading your review. laughs

**buffalo1fromSalem:** Dumber then a Door, Ohh god ohh god I love it. howls with laughter ohh Ohh..Deep breath deep breath im not sure, cause as soon as Sirius and Remus, who you gotta admit is a restrained Individual who, if brought to the fore front of getting even even sense's that dumbledork messed with harry he's gonna wish he had died with the first dark wizard he faced.lmao Dumber then a door. god I love it.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time **

_he felt hope, well some. pulling his winter cloak tighter he walked back toward's the slytherin common room's. haveing totaly forgotten about telling his uncle how potter had gotten to the Slytherin common room Four day's earlyer. After all, The school didn't normaly move hallway's and door's around for a student did it?  
Wouldn't he be surprised when he learned that it happend more regularly, and it only seemed toward's the Slytherin's who where in danger of being harmed by the other students, and Neville longbottom.  
Who would of thought, when the Adult's failed the children, that a School would get it into it's, er, mind to go and protect those who were not being protected?_

Severus snape leaned against the hall's wall's, absently patting the Wall's as he did. mentally murmuring. _Hey there. Have you been watching after the student's hmm?_ he could still remember his own child hood of torment. Racing down hall's the first year, when, when it had gotten to bad, the school had stepped in, he'd been shocked, he'd ended up in a Dead end with the Marauder's at his back when suddenly, there was a door to his right where there hadn't been before. he'd dove through it, and found himself safe and sound in the Slytherin common room, which had thankfully been empty because he'd lost his stomach. Hogwart's had done what the adults wouldn't do, and protected him.The castle wall's nearly purred under his hands as he murmured endearments to it., slowly the tension of the day died out. he, unlike all of the teacher's, had a sort of a, mental link with the school. he had since he was little, and it had been Hogwart's warm presence in his mind that had kept him sane through most of his trial's. and what was enabling him not to totally go insane now. _I still can't believe he did that to me. damn it how the hell am I supposed to deal with this._ Voldemort had turned him into a hermaphrodite, and he was not happy about it. because the truth of the matter was, he was a full one, one who could end up pregnant. closing his eyes he pressed back into the school and sighed as it hummed comfortingly in his mind, promising protection and love no matter what. Severus dimly heard the student's voices as they entered the Potions lab, he was still between his rooms and the potions lab for the student's, a small hall that connected three rooms, the student lab, his own personal lab, and his rooms. it ment he didn't have far to go if student's tried to break in.  
It kept them from being harmed, ohh there where a few times he'd let them get away with it. like Miss Granger, as insufferable as the girl was, she was smart and knew to fallow a potions ingrediant and Instructions to the letter. didn't mean he hadn't checked in on it. _Wouldn't they be shocked if they knew that the __**Slimy git**__ has knowen of almost all of their potions making?_ Not that he'd steped in, why should he they where perfectly safe, and though they didn't know it he'd been with them on every one of their adventures. From Quirll, to the Chamber of Secrets, To their time hoping when that mutt of a godfather to Potter had been there, he'd kept an eye on all three of them during the Triwizard match's, and nearly killed Dumbledore when he'd pressed the boy into danger after danger.   
_Potter's in __**my**__ house now Dumbledore, try and get him nearly killed again and I will make you pay. I might not like the boy but what you put him through, is inhuman. and It stops now._ he ignored the voice at the back of his head that stated he was being soft, and actully showing care toward's the boy. he slapped it down hard. He was not, and if he was, well he was Lilly's Child as well. he felt a thrum go through the school and nodded. patting it one more time before slipping into his rooms out and down the hall, then threw open the classroom door's like normal and started up on the day's lesson's. no one ever noticed the Cushioning charm he had set up so the door never slamned into the School's walls. that would of just been.. mean, to hurt the school like that. after all it was one of the only freinds he had. he wasn't counting Dumbledore, the old Coot just used him for his own means. the school had showed him through out his time there that it cared for him, when he didn't want to be found, no one could find him, not even dumbledore as the headmaster of the school.  
Shakeing his head he enterd the classroom to see his Gryffindor and Slytherin class, it was odd not seeing Neville longbottom, but then that just ment he didn't have to deal with him until the middle of the week, thank merlin. "Hello Class, Today you will be makeing the base potion for a complexe Grounding magic." he sighed as he saw Granger's hand shoot up but ignored her, Black eye's flicking around the room to check on his slytherins. Potter sat at the back of the class, at a table by himself, head bowed and a book open. Severus would of snapped at him until he saw the boy close the book and put it on a pile with some other's, it was turned faceing the front of the room and narrowing his eye's he felt some wandless magic shimmer across his face. _Hmm Potions, when did potter start reading potions books?_ he brushed the annoying question away and continued. soon he had the whole class working on their potions. he'd noticed the boy save Neville before he'd been called for a Meeting, and had, his entire world tiped on it's Axis, but now as he watched the boy, working by himself, still finished with a perfect base potion a few minute's before the granger girl._ Good show boy, very good show._ "Ten poitns to Slytherin, Mr. Pottor for a perfectly brewed Base Potion." he watched the Green eye's widen a little but then lose the surprise as the boy suppresed it. "Thank you Proffessor." potter went about Pouring it carefully into the Vial's, and cleaning up his work station.

_one day later_

Severus Snape watched how potter sat near the end of the Slytherin table, and he also watched as Draco kept glanceing worriedly at the Dark haired boy, he also kept a sharp eye on Gryffindor table. Red caught his eye and he turned his head again, Ginny had Satten down next to the boy and they talked quitely. the girl pulled a book from her bag and they commenced discussing things. Ronald Weasley's voice reached him. "Their just a bunch of Snakes anyways.." and before he could say anything, the Mail arrived. he saw the Red letter first and felt his face pale. The bird was headed right for the Slytherin Table, and he knew the pathetic owl on sight. _Dear lord, a Howler, what on earth could the poor girl of done for a howler._ if anything at that thought his scowel incressed. he was feeling far to protective over the two new additions to his house and disliked it greatly. Severus became distracted when a large hand touched his shoulder, before he could stop himself he relaxed into Hagrid's touch. " 'Ello proff'ssor, how has yer day gone?" Severus couldn't stop the almost smile from twitching his lips. "Fine thank you Hagrid." pure silence reined at the head table and severus rememberd where he was and his head turned as he glowerd at the rest of the table. "What I can't be polite on occasion." he snapped, their head's turned back and sound picked up again. _Pains in the .._ before he could finish the thought Hagrid was talking to him again. "I was wonderin' if yeah would care to come see some Unicorns foul, if'n the mother's agree you could collect some of the hair's from the baby's.." Baby Unicorn hair cost thousand's in gold, because frankly it was hard to get a unicorn was very protective of their young. "I..I would like that yes. thank you Hagrid." he murmerd. and looked up into the half giants Eyes. Then he rememberd where he was and coughed. forceing himself to look away from the warm eye's and back down at his food which he pushed around. He didn't understand the feeling's washing through him and he didn't like them. not at all. in fact they made him uncomfortable, every time he saw the half giant he felt like his stomach had droped several feet, and he was falling but he never hit the ground. _Don't be stupied it must be the shifting in tempature. now stop gathering worries and eat._ He ignored the knowing look's sent his and Hagrid's way, forceing himself to eat. but the food didn't taste right. he missed The stew he'd had at Hagrid's, all warm and tastefull and filling, he missed the safe feeling to, yes the school made him feel safe but he hadnt' felt understood. Hagrid managed to do that, and the half giant hadn't even finished school. he rememberd a few weeks into the stay how he'd absently started talking as he read, and How He hadn't even noticed Hagrid was home until the other had offerd him a glass of water when his voice had started giveing out. he'd looked up startled. and been blunt and to the point. _"why didn't y ou tell me you where home? I would of stoped reading so you could concentrateing on whatever your working on."_ the half giant's response had warmed him deep inside._ "I like listenin' to yer voice, it's soothing like."_ Severus shook his head as someone spoke to him and he turned his head. "Yes Albus?"  
"I was wondering how Mr. Potter and Ms.Weasley are adjusting to their new House?" Severus almost didn't tell him then tiredly. "Fine, he and ms.weasley are quite fine thank you albus." _you just want to know if their miserable so you can get your claws in them. playing the 'understanding' headmaster._ he mentally snorted and shook his head hard.


	20. Chapter 20:Harry Potter

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Four: **_

**Hogwarts**_** School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry:**_

_**Pains Blood **_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **What happens when the school becomes protective of Slytherin house? all the other house's learn not to mess with them? do you really think their that smart? didn't think so.

Also the Content Warning has gone up to M Because I will becomeing more Deatailed in how Severus snape was used by Voldie Moldie, and a few other diffrent thing's, not just the sexual content. Evil Smirk

**Response:  
**

**arjun:** Im glad you like it, and I shall try, I really will but it's the story that's writeing itself, so I don't know how long or short the chapter's will be. beleave me sometimes I have to deleate a full page because it's so short it's not worth putting up, so again I'll try.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_he rememberd a few weeks into the stay how he'd absently started talking as he read, and How He hadn't even noticed Hagrid was home until the other had offerd him a glass of water when his voice had started giveing out. he'd looked up startled. and been blunt and to the point. __**"why didn't y ou tell me you where home? I would of stoped reading so you could concentrateing on whatever your working on."**__ the half giant's response had warmed him deep inside. __**"I like listenin' to yer voice, it's soothing like." **__Severus shook his head as someone spoke to him and he turned his head. "Yes Albus?"  
"I was wondering how Mr. Potter and Ms.Weasley are adjusting to their new House?" Severus almost didn't tell him then tiredly. "Fine, he and ms.weasley are quite fine thank you albus." __**you just want to know if their miserable so you can get your claws in them. playing the 'understanding' headmaster.**__ he mentally snorted and shook his head hard._

Harry Glanced up as Ginny's Owl, or more her family's owl, landed with a crash bang on the slytherin table near them, flinching Harry Reached forward and righted the poor thing, tugging the red letter free of the birds hold and handing it to Ginny who went white. "Ohh dear.." he felt the protective urge to use the Incendio Spell onthe thing before it could hurt Ginny but her sharp brown eye'd look made him not do so. she shakeily Opened it. and Molly Weasley's voice tore through the air. **"Ginerva Molly Weasley I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU DAUGHTER. Your brother's told me of your resorting, young lady I am very very angry at you, you want to be with that Potter brat, then you go right ahead and do it but you will not bring this respectibale family with you you are no longer a Weasley, no longer part of our clan you can just forget about useing OUR HARD EARNED MONEY young lady if your going to make a mess like this. I've already sent the proper paper's to both the ministry and the Headmaster, Don't darken our door step, your a nobody, I hope your happy with yourself."** and with that the paper burst into flame's as Ginny sat there. Harry felt Rage wash through him and magic suddenly sparked off of his body, flareing outwards. how dare they do this to Ginny, she was the most kind person he'd run across and they did this to her?  
Harry Was up and at Ginny's side of the table in moments pulling her in agianst his side, Green eye's burned with rage. _They'll pay, They'll pay for every pain they visit upon me and ginny, I will make them wish they had never even heard the name Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley. they will crawl on their stomach's to her feet begging forgiveness._ he mentaly hissed as he pulled the still shocked girl to her feet, and started from the room. He didn't look back, didn't even relise the slytherin table had rose as well, forming a protective wall behind them as they all headed back to Slytherin's common room. harry was so mad he ddin't even relize his magic was scorching the air, but for some reason it never touched the school, he barely even registerd that it was the quickest trip to the slytherin room's ever. but they got there in a few moments, when it normaly took a couple more then a few. once in the Slytherin common room he sat on the nearest Chair and dragged Ginny into his lap. Green eye's seeming like green fire as he rocked the girl back and forth her soft sob's finely filld the room, and he was just glad he'd gotten her somewhere safe to cry before she'd broken.  
"Shh gin, it'll be okay, it'll be okay Im here.." he murmerd into the red head burried in his chest, rocking back and forth. anger still burning deep inside of himself but his first priority was Ginny, his next was to beat the hell out of the Weasley boy's and then maybe curse Molly and Arthur Weasley into the next Generation. _Basterds, I'll tear them to peice's when I see them._ Ginny had become the sibling he'd never had, and he was very protective of her, he knew, but he had a right to be. anything he cared about it seemed got taken away, and the girl had stuck with him through thick or thin, even if she hadn't gone on the adventures, she'd stuck by him. when the Basilisk had been freed, she'd stuck with him through the Triwizard, and she'd stuck with him this year. through thick or thin, even with the rest of the school hateing her now. so any harm done to her, understandably made him just a bit, cranky. okay it made him want to tear up the person who said or did anything that upset her, and he didn't care if that was a little **over **protective, She was his Ginny.

Four hour's later found him and Ginny finely leaveing the Chair he'd sat down in and pulled her into his lap for. As they left the Slytherin Common room, Harry kept a sharp eye out for trouble, his arm almost Possesively wraped around the short red head's. and his eye's warned anyone who even **tried** to hurt ginny that he'd hurt them worse. He'd talked her into going to the kitchen with him so he could get some food into her, and she'd tiredly laughed but agreed. so that's where their walk found them, with Harry Tickleing the Pear and the painting swinging open. Leading Ginny into the kitchen he smiled as Dobby appeared infront of them. "How's can Dobby's help Harry Potter and freind?" Harry chuckled. "I'd like some food for Ginny if that's okay?" they where lead over to the fire, Ginny pushed into a chair and harry fallowing her.


	21. Chapter 21:Harry Potter

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Four: **_

**Hogwarts**_** School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry:**_

_**Magic's Choice**_

_**and**_

_**Wizard's Staffs**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: ** the Content Warning has gone up to M Because I will becomeing more Deatailed in how Severus snape was used by Voldie Moldie, and a few other diffrent thing's, not just the sexual content. Evil Smirk

**Response:**

**Jocyo** : Hmm, your right, I suppose, no one's mentioned it but it gives the story a fast pace.

**wolfprincess09** : I am actully gonna be doing that, comeing up pretty soon to.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_Four hour's later found him and Ginny finely leaveing the Chair he'd sat down in and pulled her into his lap for. As they left the Slytherin Common room, Harry kept a sharp eye out for trouble, his arm almost Possesively wraped around the short red head's. and his eye's warned anyone who even __**tried**__ to hurt ginny that he'd hurt them worse. He'd talked her into going to the kitchen with him so he could get some food into her, and she'd tiredly laughed but agreed. so that's where their walk found them, with Harry Tickleing the Pear and the painting swinging open. Leading Ginny into the kitchen he smiled as Dobby appeared infront of them. "How's can Dobby's help Harry Potter and freind?" Harry chuckled. "I'd like some food for Ginny if that's okay?" they where lead over to the fire, Ginny pushed into a chair and harry fallowing her._

Harry sat in Charm's the day after the Howler had come, his head held high, and eye's locked on Professor Flitwick, because if they weren't, he was going to try and tear into Ron as if he where a lowly bug. the boy sat smug next to Hermione,a nd all Harry could think about was how much that letter had hurt _**His**_ Ginny. and how much he wanted to bloody the other boy's face. they where reviewing the spells they knew, starting with a feather. sighing he focused and felt his magic humm under his skin and through his sense's as he focused with a _Swish_ and _Flick_ he murmerd the spell. and his wand exploded, the feather shot up toward's the ceiling so fast and hard it imbeded itself into the stone. Harry sat there with his mouth hanging open. "What the.." He blinked dazedly as Flitwick came over to him. "...Seems you have outgrowen your wand dear boy, I'll take you up to the headmaster's office and he can take you to get a new one.." Harry blinked. "But..but I thought our wand's stayed with us all our lives?" was the first coherent thing out of his mouth. the tiny charm's proffessor laughed. "Of course not dear boy, some people _Grow_ in power as they age, some go through three to four wand's before they finely reach the one that is their true wand." _But..what's that mean then?_ he thought dazed, he got up from his desk, collecting his items as he did so and walked behind the proffessor dazedly. how on earth could he be powerfull, Voldemort had beaten him time and again. if he was powerful wouldn't he of won?  
But he asked none of these questions, just quitely fallowed Flitwick from the charm's classroom, and all the way to the headmaster's office. He swallowed as Flitwick explained thing's to Proffessor Dumbledore, some, feeling, told him his situation was the wizard's fault. but he wasn't sure what the other could be faulted for.  
Harry Tuned out the two _Adults_ talk but something made him to look up as Flitwick talked about how the wand hadn't just snapped, but exploded from the power for a simple Wingardium Leviosa charm. he looked at Dumbledore's face and for just a moment there was shock, and a look of worry in the older man's gaze. and harry had a feeling it wasn't because he'd broken his Wand, or maybe because he'd done so.

Hogwart's Shifted on it's foundations slightly, no one noticed as the magic flared almost unnoticable but for two people, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter, the magic surrounded both hideing their minds from intrusion by anyone. includeing Albus Dumbledore. the Castle didn't trust the man, he'd endangerd the two to often for it to do so.

Harry Watched as Dumbledore frowned and then quickly smiled agian. "I'll have Hagrid take him down Proffessor Flitwick." Harry slowly relaxed as he was told to go on down to Hagrid's hut with the letter the headmaster wrote up. Harry Didn't look a gift horse in the mouth twice and took off. the path, again, was remarkable smooth.  
But he was to excited, he got to spend time with Hagrid. and maybe find out why him and professor snape where suddenly on speaking term's. walking along the path's he slowly notice he felt, well, open to attack. and it made him want to go hide back in the school. He forced himself to continue to Hagrid's hut and knock on the door, soon the Half Giant was walking with him down toward's Hogsmead. "So..What's up with you and proffessor snape?"  
Hagrid studied him for a moment as they walked, Harry takeing Two steps to Hagrid's every one. "We're not acting diff'rent 'Arry, we just cleaned up some problems. 'sides Prof'ssor snape isn't that bad, he's just been hurt a lot in his life." harry bowed his head. "Yeah..I Know..and Voldemort just love's rubbing it into his face."  
Hagrid glanced over at him with a sharp look. "Yer know this how 'Arry?" Harry blinked then swallowed. "Dream's, dreams in which I scream trying to keep him safe and still it happens over and over. and Dumbledore keeps sending him back. sending him to the pain he know's that's waiting." Harry couldn't help the bitter tone that enterd his voice as they continued, soon though they where outside of Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC., Swallowing he stared up at the shop, took a deep breath and steped in with Hagrid bringing up his tail, as if he knew harry might dart back out if given half the chance.  
Sighing Harry enterd fully into the shop, green eye's flicking around the boxes upon boxes that filled the place up. _Well, this is fun, not._ he thought annoyed. he let out a breath and looked up as Mr Ollivander stood behind his desk today and studied harry. "Ahh Mr. Potter , Holly 11'inch's, Supple, single Phoenix Feather and unicorn hair." was the calm response as the other man smiled brightly at him. Harry blinked and shook his head.  
"Im ..um..here to chose a new wand.." he mutterd at his feet, and saw th old wizard frown. "Did you break your old one, we could patch it up for you." Harry swallowed, tear's trying to come to his eye's. that wand had been with him through a lot of stuff and now, now it was gone. Hagrid answerd him. "The wand sorta blew up on him cause of the magic." Mr. Ollivander blinked then. "Ahh I see, magical boost then. well let's get started."

_Four Hours Later_

Harry stared at yet another wand, he was almost close to tear's, and couldn't understand why they couldn't find him a wand,a pile of them sat on a chair and some fell to the floor. And still they hadn't found him a wand.  
"Maybe, Just maybe.." came the Wand maker's voice then. "Fallow me Mr.Potter, Hagrid you'll have to remain here.."  
Harry frowned and glanced back at Hagrid before takeing uncertian steps forward, fallowing the old wand maker back through a door behind one row of boxes. the room was dark for a few moments then light flared.  
There where Staff's lined up along the wall's, it was a small room but there where only four walls like any other room, and leaning agianstt he walls, where staff's. a fine layer of dust coverd the floor but the staffs gleamed Brightly in the light as if they'd just been waxed.  
Harry Studied them, his mouth hanging open as he did. "Their beautifull." he murmerd and dimly heard the wand maker chuckle. "Hold out your wand hand and walk around the room, when you feel a sharp tug somewhere inside of yourself pick up the wand. we'll find which one is your's and which is an echo.."  
Harry held his wand hand out over the first wand, a half hour later he had three staff's to chose from, and that's when he found out what the weird circle of smaller circle's was for in the center of the room. "Step into the circle, I'll place the staff's you've chosen around you and then I want you to close your eye's and try casting a spell, any spell, but perferable a light one, Staff's are difficult to make and I would hate to lose the four of the five you've picked." nodding harry did so and watched with interest as each staff was put into one of the smaller circles around the one he was in, he noted Rune's on the floor leading from each of them and considerd asking what they where but was answerd faster then he could ask. "Those ruin's light up telling what your closes elemental is. it'll help you train." was the calm response. "It's been year's since anyone has ever gotten a staff, I think the last one was a good three four centry's ago." Harry swallowed as he watched the other work and dimly wonderd if he was in trouble? once the other Wizard was done he took a deep breath and thought of a spell, any spell his mind could think of. "Wingardium Leviosa.." he whisperd gentle. four staff's rose and one staff had his hand snappign out to close around it. light flared filling the room as if it where going to drown them in light. and warmth and love and safety wraped around Harry like a mother's arm's wraping around a scared child protectively. and he knew without word's nothing could hurt him again as long as they where there. the Wand maker clapped his hands excitedly. "Ahh good choice, you've stuck with Holly as your wood base, and still have Phenoix tail, but you've got one that's not from fawkes but an older Bird, as well as Unicorn hair, Dragon heart and scale, as well as Mermaid hair. all very good and compatible if hard to call on Cores." Harry Blinked dazedly up at the other man who'd lead him back out into the Building proper and he didn't hear or see Hagrid's surprise as he listend to the man. "Now a Staff works almost like a wand, but their harder to get out of their owner's hand, considering a staff has a..sort of mind of it's own because of the amount of magic gone into makeing it and pulled through it. now I'll give you a careing kit, and a book on some basic does and dont's.." came the distracted voice as Mr.Ollivander was already up and digging into a cupboard. The rest of the trip went in a haze, he listend with barely any attention on Hagrid as they walked back to the castle, his staff held comfortable in his hand, tap tap tapping on the ground as they went. when they reached the school he went to the Headmaster's office and then was sent to his word. something about soul bonding takeing a lot out of a person. he barely noticed the compressed lips of the head master, or the way he seemed to stare hard at harry as if trying to see if he knew something and wasn't saying it.


	22. Chapter 22:Harry Potter

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Four: **_

**Hogwarts**_** School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry:**_

_**Wizard's Staffs and Accusations**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: ** the Content Warning has gone up to M Because I will becomeing more Deatailed in how Severus snape was used by Voldie Moldie, and a few other diffrent thing's, not just the sexual content. Evil Smirk

Hmm Im not sure if I have the age correct, but he turned eleven in book oen right?

**Response:**

**wolfprincess09:** That get's answerd. in this chapter actully. 'Smirk' someone complained I keep switching char's to much so We'll do another harry and see how that goes down.

**athenakitty:** Hmm, Im not sure how much longer Harry's gonna Be _Dumped on_, or when Im putting harry in Azkaban, and he will have a line for when the Wizarding world stick's him in there. and I'll try smaller sentences. not sure if ti'll actully come out in the story but I'll try.

**arjun **: Your telling me, and Severus is so not happy about it. which is probably gonna lead to him being more of a Git. Im not sure, I could swear it was Holly , Phenoix feather and unicorn hair but if Im wrong thanks for pointing it out. Bright smile.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_when they reached the school he went to the Headmaster's office and then was sent to his word. something about soul bonding takeing a lot out of a person. he barely noticed the compressed lips of the head master, or the way he seemed to stare hard at harry as if trying to see if he knew something and wasn't saying it._

**  
**Harry looked up as his bedroom door opend and Ginny poked her head in. "Harry?" he gave a tired smile. "Hey Gin.." his staff leaned against the wall nearest his bed. He studied Ginny's expression and sighed, scooting over the little red head darted across the room and climbed into the bed, in her hand was the Daily Prophet. "Their starting up again.." came the mutterd words. one of her hands gripping harry's. "Only their saying your becomeing a dark wizard. someone saw you when you went and got the Staff." she held out the newspaper. and harry's lips tightend as anger flared through him. _Damn them to hell I don't need them. they sure as hell don't need me._  
In big bold and black letter's was ** Harry Potter The next Dark Lord?** and a list of thing's he supposedly had done. eye's narrowing he had to fight not to rip the paper to shreds. Taking a deep breath Harry set it down gently on the bed beside them._How on earth did this get out so fast I mean come on I just __**Got it**_ he mentaly growled eye's locked on the far wall as he tried to figure thing's out. it wasn't fair, couldn't he go anywhere without gossip starting up?"Here wanna read my book with me? it's about my staff, maybe it'll tell me why it's so weird.. it has like Five diffrent core's, It hink.." he mutterd tiredly. and flicked the book open to the first page.

_**A Wizard's Staff**_

A wizard's staff is said to be their center, but a wizard who own's a staff is knowen to have a remarkable source of power, are able to do almost all of their spell's wand and staffless, the staff seem's to boost the spell, so a simple floating spell could raise an entire town with a staff as the pour booster.

Harry blinked. "Whoa..but..then why's this happening now?" he mutterd, and Ginny giggled. "Your nearing your birthday..that's why silly, most witch's and wizard's your turning 16 right?" Harry blinked and nodded a bit Dazadly. "Well, this is your Fifth year in Hogwart's so yeah, you should be, so your magic is giveing itself a new boost, some witch's and wizard's core can only hold so much when they start learning, but as they learn the core grow's bigger, and that's what it means. it means your inner core of magic grew over the year's only now it's so strong a Wand isn't needed, in fact you'd probably shatter any wand you used, but it also means you have enough power behind a simple spell, useing your staff like a wand would only make it stronger." Harry frowned. "Who are you and what have you done with my Ginny?" the red head giggled and slapped his arm gentle.  
"I do show a sign of brilliance sometimes." was her waspish reply. "Yes you do, almost whenever I can't understand something though." was the teaseing response.

Harry felt the knot in his stomach slowly unwind. then went back to the book.

_**A wizard's staff has Five Cores to help it's weilder connect with all five elemants. Earth, Air, Water, Fire. and then there's the Core, Akasha, Soul, a wizard's Source of magic. the stronger the Core, the stronger the magic.**_

Harry snorted. _Right..you can say that again._ He mentaly mutterd. and continued reading well into the night, Ginny falling asleep at his side.  
Harry stared intot he fire of his room for a good few hour's one hand absently runing through Ginny's hair before he fell asleep himself, wondering what the next day would hold for him. and hopeing it was better then it had been.

_Next Day_

Harry woke near to Dawn, sweat clinging to his body but at least he hadn't screamed, he could tell so because Ginny wasn't awake, yet. Shakeing his head he slipped from the bed, and absently searched for his wand, only to remember the long Staff by the bed was his now. _That, is going to take some getting used to._ he mentaly grumbled as he left and went down to the common room, sitting down on a chair he studied the staff and frowned at the runes that flowed down the staff's upper half but didn't go down to the bottom. but at the bottom bottom of the staff there was a cap of silver around it, that would keep the thing from splintering no matter how hard he slamned it into something. he frowned and nodded to himself. then stood up and left the Common room's, heading up toward'st he great hall. _Im damned if I do and Damned if I don't._ he gave a bitter chuckle. it was true. no matter what he did, one minute he was their **Savior** the next he was the next to be **Dark Lord** and he was becomeing sick of it. but he knew he couldn't turn his back on people, no matter how much he wished he could. _Hmm though I still have to get back at the Weasley's for harming Ginny like that. a nobody HA, the girl has more brains in her head them her old family combined. _He'd have to see about addopting her into the Potter family, see if that was possible. because Ginny was not a nobody. She was the sister he wished he had, the sibling he could protect, and keep safe from the rest of the world. sighing he sat down at the Slytherin table and watched the sun slowly rise and come through the stained glass window's of the Great Hall, he was one of the first up in any of the houses, which didn't surprise him.  
Mentaly he begain makeing a To Do list.  
One, Defeat Voldemort, and Make it as painfull as he could.  
Two, Maket he Weasley's Pay.  
Three, Get out of Privet Drive and into his own home.  
Four, Make the Minister wish he'd never Throwen Sirius into Azkaban.  
Five, Graduate From hogwarts and take Ginny with him.  
Six, Adopt Ginny, wait no make that One, and then Voldemort and so forth so on.  
Soon the Great hall begain filling up with student's, he ignored the distrusting look's throwen his way, the anger in some faces and hate in other's, he ignored them all and ate calmly, staff right next to him. and if anyone noticed they felt like the thing was watching Them, well they'd be right.  
The day went slowly, Ron and his _Freinds_ Threw remarks about him and his _Death Eaters_, but had the brains to stay well enough away from Ginny, considering if anything Now Harry would take no dissrespect showen to her.  
and it didn't matter about the detentions he would get, he'd freely beat the all liveing hell out of Ron and his gang if they so much as touched her. let alone talked slander about her.  
as much as People like to think their under control of Every thing, they're not and how was he supposed to know he had a dark time comeing ahead of him?


	23. Chapter 23:Harry Potter

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Four: **_

**Hogwarts**_** School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry:**_

_**Wizard's Staffs, Silent Accusations and  
Sister and Brother Bonds**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: ** the Content Warning has gone up to M Because I will becomeing more Deatailed in how Severus snape was used by Voldie Moldie, and a few other diffrent thing's, not just the sexual content. Evil Smirk 

**Response:**

**madeye harry:** Yes, Snape is sending a letter to the Grangers, Yes Potter is headed to Azkaban, Yes the Magical world will eventually pay the price, and Hell yeah is Dumble is Manipulative.  
and thanks for the comment? 

**Chris :** Right, I do need one and I will get one, maybe have them go back over the rest of the story but that'll have to wait.

**Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix:** Thanks for the complement.

_**Now on with the show..**_

**Last time :**

_The day went slowly, Ron and his Freinds Threw remarks about him and his __**Death Eaters**__, but had the brains to stay well enough away from Ginny, considering if anything Now Harry would take no dissrespect showen to her.  
and it didn't matter about the detentions he would get, he'd freely beat the all liveing hell out of Ron and his gang if they so much as touched her. let alone talked slander about her.  
as much as People like to think their under control of Every thing, they're not and how was he supposed to know he had a dark time comeing ahead of him?_

Three weeks later, as Harry continued learning how to handle his Staff, thing's seemed to be comeing to a head, he still had nightmares, still got picked on shoved, kicked, and some how got away when thing's could go worse through passage's that seemed to open up from no where, and he grew in power. soon he didn't have to even think about it, just used his magic like he would a wand, Still it was unpredictable, sometimes speaking normaly got a normal response, sometimes it sent whatever spell he was working on into a much stronger version. Proffessor McGonagall said it would settle down with time, and he shouldn't worrie about it. he and Draco malfoy still sniped at each other but it held a more, freindly edge to it, and him and Ginny where nearly inseperable.  
Ron still Taunted them, and picked on Ginny, but he never again touched her after he'd shoved her hard one day and Harry had floated him up to the ceiling and then used a perminent sticking charm. which he refused to bring down for a whole two day's. finely he caved though and let the prat down, almost not useing a float charm to bring him back down to the ground.  
Of course that some how got put into the papers as well, and Harry had the sinking thought that it'd be Ron who got him in the most trouble. and that still hurt, because Ron had been his best freind, well beside's Hermione.  
Walking along a hallway near lunch time, Harry stared out at the School Grounds. pain and confusion had become companions that he was used to haveing, though Ginny Had eased some of the pain. she was a bright star in his currently black sea. 

_Two day's later_

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**Whole Wizarding Family's killed**_

_  
This Morning Fudge Gave a Press release today that several wizarding Comunity's off around Great Britten, have gone silent in their comunication's, when aurora's went to check it out, they found nothing but dead body's and the Dark Mark floating above the small towns, but they also found a new mark next to it. in the shape of a Lightening bolt.  
This reporter know's of at least one individual with a Lightening bolt scar, and wonder's, has the Boy who lived, gone dark?_

There was more but Harry couldn't read it as he glared down at the pages. _Who the bloody hell do they think they are, I have never, and would never, help Voldemort kill people._ The Glass contaner infront of him shatterd, as well as his plate and cup.Takeing a deep breath he stood, eye's cold as he picked up his Staff and started for the door, dimely he heard Ginny Catching up to him as well as several of the other slytherin's but ignored them as he stalked toward's the headmaster's office. his eye's cold, suddenly there where a bunch of Gryffindor's in his path. "Where you going Snake. what, you gonna go and kill the headmaster like you did those poor people?" Ron's voice was snide and Harry Glared at him. "If you **haven't** thought about it you idiotic prat, I have no way to of been there or anywhere else last night, let alone get back to hogwarts without being caught so bugger of weasel." he snapped and started past him, He heard Ginny yelp and twisted, Ron had grabed her arm. and Harry saw red he was moveign before he thought, twisting he swept the bottom part of his staff at the other's feet forceign him to release ginny as he fell and was moveing through the rest as he worked his pent up anger off on them. when he at last came to a panting end, all of them where laying on the ground groaning but for Ginny and himself. he whiped sweat out of his hair. "Come on gin." he held a hand out to her and she took it as he continued toward's the Headmaster's office, leaveing the Gryffindork's for Filch or someone to find. "Open up you stupied Gargoyale or Im gonna turn you into damn Rubble." He snarled at the Gargoyale infront of him, which to his shock, scrambled out of his way, with a snort he darted up the stair's toward's the office, Ginny right behind him. "Proffessor Dumbledore OPEN this door right now." he pounded on the door, anger washing through him, on impulse he shoved the door open, to come face to face with the Minister of magic. Harry's Green eye's narrowed. "Minister.." he steped into the room, Ginny Right on his heel, ignoreing the red faced coward he turned and faced dumbledore. "Do you know what their saying I did?" his tone was almost Idle. _I've been spending way to much time with Slytherin's._ he decided but shrugged it off for getting an answer out of the man infront of him. "Well?" Dumbledore looked at him and considerd. "Yes Harry I do, but we'll need to talk about this later, now if you'd take ms. err..noboddy and go back to your classes or lunch." Harry glowerd at him, green eye's seeming like flame's for a moment. "Whatever, I will be talking to you later." he spun on his heel and stalked away ignoreing the minister as if he wheren't even there. Ginny gave a "hellow proffessor." before she fallowed him out. then he had an idea. "Hey Gin, do you know of any Ritual's that would make you a Potter? like addoption?" The girl rolled her ey es. "Who doesn't.." he glanced at her when she remained silent, sighed then. "Well what is it, You can become my sibling, Im usre mum and dad would of loved haveing a daughter as well." the red head stoped and stared at him, her warm brown eye's wide. "Y..you'd add..addopt me as a sister?" Harry snorted. "Of course, your already as much as." plus it'd keep him from thinking of the trash that was now being printed.  
And ginny's bright happy smile mad him feel all warm inside, he let her drag him off to the library willingly, and they searched for the books they'd need, when they found it they read the spell, and harry nodded. he could do that. yep, yes he could.  
They just had to do a circle of protection to keep people from stoping them, another to help strengthen the sister brother bond they already had, and then the words and mixing of blood. Ginny'd take on some of Harry's appearance's considering she was the one who was being addopted into his family. Going back to Harry's room, they set up for the spell, Nethir speaking, just working in silence, but not the type that would make a person uncomfortable.  
Slowly they built up the magic and as they spoke the spell Each cutting their Palm on the opposit hand, Harry on his left, and Ginny on her right.  
As they clasped hands together ginny spoke first. "Blood to Blood, History to history, Your's is Mine and Mine is your's, binding now until one of us severe's the coil.." Harry Swallowed and spoke softly. "Blood to Blood, History to history, your's is mine and mine is your's, Binding now until one of us severe's the coil." he whisperd. magic flared around the two of them.  
it exploded and slowly, the Red hair that was common to the Weasley clan, Darkend, became near black but you could still see the Red color, it just now looked more like blood then anything.  
Well, okay more black then anything. but you could still see red in the coloring.  
Her brown eye's became a Green brown mix, but other then that, she looked like normal. Slowly the magic died down allowing the two of them to drop to the floor, panting. "Ohh god.." Ginny's voice was slightly uncertian as she spoke, but she sounded like normal. "Yeah.. that's.. a rush.." he coughed out slightly uncertian.  
as the magic finely droped down, and released them.

_Three Day's later_

Harry sat on his bed eye's locked on his book, a book that was a few inch's off of the bed, without spell or word, as the book rose slowly he continued stareing at it, just letting his mind float, suddenly his bedroom door crashed open and the book slamned tot he bed with a soft _Thump_ onto the bed. Draco stood in the door way his mouth hanging open, a surprised sound leaveing his throat.  
Harry's head darted up and he blinked dazed green eye's at the other. "Wha..what didja need Draco?"  
Draco studied him, as if trying to figure something out."No..nothing.." came the distracted voice.  
Harry watched him turn and leave the room, then frowned down at his Book, closeing his eye's he let out a calming breath, and then he opend them and begain again. Slowly the book rose up off of the bed, by the time he made it reach the ceiling and move across it and then back to it's position on the nearest bookshelf, he had sweat wetting his hair down, and he was panting a bit harshly as if he couldn't get enough air into his lung's yet. slowly his breathing slowed down, but that didn't mean much.


	24. Chapter 24: Betrayals and Convictions

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Five: **_

_**Betrayals and Convictions**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **the Content Warning has gone up to M Because I will becomeing more Deatailed in how Severus snape was used by Voldie Moldie, and a few other diffrent thing's, not just the sexual content. Evil Smirk

**Response:**

**Mel:** Thanks for the comment, And I shall be getting to that. just give me some time.

**Jocyo** : I will gladly take you up on your offer, it'd be nice. and Yeah I do sorta update a lot don't I?

**XsuicideXkittyX** :Oh yes, there will be some Ron Ass Kicken. as well as the rest of the wizarding world.

**wolfprincess09**: Nice to hear from you again, yeah, it was simple but I figured Simpler the better, the more magic had to be pushed behind it to make it work.

**Discombobulatedperson**: I thank you, and Im gladd your still loveing, your makeing me Blush.. and if you Read Faith, by Dragongirl16, it's a very good story and I highly recomend it.

**arjun-sinisterly-urs :** Thank you, Thank you, Im glad you liked it.

Here's another chapter for all you faithfull readers, even if my spelling suck's, Who love the story...

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_Harry watched him turn and leave the room, then frowned down at his Book, closeing his eye's he let out a calming breath, and then he opend them and begain again. Slowly the book rose up off of the bed, by the time he made it reach the ceiling and move across it and then back to it's position on the nearest bookshelf, he had sweat wetting his hair down, and he was panting a bit harshly as if he couldn't get enough air into his lung's yet. slowly his breathing slowed down, but that didn't mean much._

Hermione blinked as a letter with her mother's clear and precise hand writeing landed infront of her, and from the sharp edge's to the letters, her mother was not happy with her. swallowing she hesitently opend it as if it where a Howler and started reading. her eye's getting wider and wider as her mouth droped open in horror. _What who told her, who.. Ohh god Im in so much trouble.._

_Hermione,_

_What is this I hear of you kicking a student from your house because you __**Thought**__ he was turning bad? I am very dissapointed in you young lady, you should of steped back and thought this through, if this young boy, as your teacher has stated, has fought this dark wizard, and your turning your back on him for thinking him as of joining the wizard he's been fighting then I am very dissapointed with you, but to learn of the tricks you and your house have played on him, when he is apparently unwell, well that is just uncalled for. Consider yourself grounded, you are forbidden to go to this Hogsmead weekend for the next two month's and if I find out you broke this grounding you will find yourself confined to your room the moment you step back into this house young lady.  
Now I expect you to write him an apology letter, and you had best do it and don't give me that look young lady, and I want you to show it to proffessor snape, if he deems it appropriate then Have him Owl me and I'll let you know._

Your loveing mother.

Hermione Stared at the letter, her mouth half open, she dimly heard Ron asking what was wrong but didn't respond. her mother had Grounded her, **Her**, her baby girl, who worked hard, got good grades, and alway's was Logical, her mother, had grounded her.  
Gritting her teeth hermione stood and left the lunch room, stalking toward's Gryffindor tower. confusion washing through her.  
Could she of been wrong?  
Hermione sat down on her bed in the tower and sighed, droping back so she laid with her leg's dangleing off of the side at the knees, contemplateing hte velvet red tent at the top of hte four poster bed. She shook her head. no she wasn't wrong, she had all the proof and the points where other's should of noticed, she even had Ron backing her up. so no she wasn't wrong. not at all. She couldn't be darn it.  
Hermione rubbed at her face and sighed.  
Then shook it well no time like the present to get started so she could get ride of the whole Grounded thing. pulling out a peice of parchment and a quil(quill?)  
she got set to go.

_A week later_

Hermione watched Harry at the Slytherin table her lips compressed, she'd had to rewrite that damn letter five times before proffessor snape would even let her send it to her mother to look over.  
Kicking one leg idle she glanced up as Ginny enterd the great hall, still unused tot he girls new looks, she looked the same but diffrent and it threw Hermione to have to call her Ginny Potter and not Weasley. pokeing at her breakfeast she listend to Ron idle, the boy was becomeing more angery when he couldn't get his hands on Potter, soemthing about him useing dark magic to escape through passgeway's that dissapeared after he'd enter them.  
Hermione snorted. He couldn't be, there where no magical passageway's that they didn't have on the Marauder's map. She Doubted harry even relized he'd left it with them. shakeing her head to clear it she watched the toher carefully, harry was laughing and talking with Ginny, his head held high as he did so.  
_How on earth can he be such a jerk, I mean come on when he was with me and Ron he bossed us around as if we were servents._ even as the nasty little voice spoke a much quiter one fought back. _No he didn't, he was always' there for us, he alway's protected us to the best of his ability's. which was pretty good._ She shook her head as the voice's fought inside of her head, one for harry, and one against. She shook her head as Ron's arm wraped around her shoulder's and leaned into his side. closeing her eye's she let out a deep breath. _He's turning dark, or I didn't know him at all. I don't know. everything's so confuseing now, I'll just have to keep going on. I mean even if he was innocent, which I highly doubt with the documented cases of accidental magic toward's his Aunt and Aunt along with his cousin dudley. I mean he set a python on the boy._ Percy had gotten ahold of Harry's **Accidental Magic** File and showen them it, as well as the other information on one Tom Riddle. He was just as cruel to those around him, sure a bit more hard edged then Harry, but Hermione liked to think that was harry's naturel will to fight what was evil, protecting his muggle relations. but then there where the Psychological Scars that could of been inflicted from each of those episode's and because they were his gaurdians and had to know he could do magic they didn't get the joy of haveing their memory's whiped. now though, now there was the other information. on Scar related curses she'd dug up. If the person was strong, they could live a normal life witha few pains and occasional Vision's from the scar, but if they weren't, the visions over tookt hem,t hey had nightmares, pain from the vision's was transfered to their person, and slowly they had a growing need to be with or near the person they where linked to. so far Harry hadn't showen a want to be near Voldemort, he still wanted the Basterd dead. _I'll have to thank Percy when this is all over, if he hadn't diligently checked into this, well we'd of never knowen._


	25. Chapter 25:Severus Snape

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Five: **_

_**Betrayals and Convictions:  
Nightmares**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **the Content Warning has gone up to M Because I will becomeing more Deatailed in how Severus snape was used by Voldie Moldie, and a few other diffrent thing's, not just the sexual content. Evil Smirk

and I am So sorry for the, well lateness of this post, this chapter was a pain in the backside to work through. it just didn't wanna come out.

**Response:**

**arjun-sinisterly-urs **: Hmm that's hard to figure out Im thinking maybe but not so sure, up to the characters and the story plot line. 

**ubetiburn**: Okay, well, first off I don't think I've used a right hand aligning thing, or whatever it is written ont he right hand sideing, I use the left hand normaly, pluse the Stuff I stick in the center are normaly letter's and things, that's so you know it's not the Character's thought s cause I do use the Italic's to form thoughts. well that or bold. and my email for whoever is wanting to know is Star2000shadow (at) aol dot com  
You can email me there, but don't be surprised if I dont' respond right away, Im useing Internet explorer so it takes me a while to go and check my email.  
Grumbles wish I still had my aol thing. ohh well.

**Icy Storm:** Thank you thank you, I shall try and keep my updateing pace going. Promise.

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_now though, now there was the other information. on Scar related curses she'd dug up. If the person was strong, they could live a normal life witha few pains and occasional Vision's from the scar, but if they weren't, the visions over tookt hem,t hey had nightmares, pain from the vision's was transfered to their person, and slowly they had a growing need to be with or near the person they where linked to. so far Harry hadn't showen a want to be near Voldemort, he still wanted the Basterd dead__**. I'll have to thank Percy when this is all over, if he hadn't diligently checked into this, well we'd of never knowen.**_

Severus Snape Watched as Ginny sat chatting with the rest of her house, He'd reread the roasters and now knew they had indeed done a _Sibling_ Spell, Potter had, in essence, addopted her as his sister. and it was binding and leagel. rarely used anymore but very very leagal. so h e now only had two potters and not a weasley in his house. which he much didn't mind, even if potter was irritateing in the extreme. sighing he shoved his breakfeast around on his plate, and looked up as the morning post came, and raised an eyebrow when an egale owl, one of the normal birds for the ministery came flying to dumbledore's Place at the head table dropping a letter with the ministery seal on it. Feeling a flare of some unnamable worrie, he stood when the headmaster did and started for his office. "Albus?"  
the older man didn't say anything for a moment then. "Wait until we're in my office pelase Severus."  
Severus nodded tiredly, wondering what new Problems where comeing there way, and knowing instinctively that some how it had all to do with Potter. as if thing's weren't going weird already. he couldnt' be in the room when Hagrid enterd because, frankly, he ended up blushing, saying something stupied, in his own opinion, and basicaly triping over his own feet.  
He didn't know it but Several of thet eacher's where running a bet on when he'd figure out he had a crush on the half giant.  
When they finely reached the headmaster's office, Severus absently sat down in a chair half turned toward's a wall faceing Dumbledore's Desk. "Can you tell me what's going on now Albus?"  
Albus considerd then. "The Ministry is trying to Pin the current rash of Muggle Murders on Harry, they'll be _Investigateing_ the boy's history here and the like and I fear with the way the students currently look at him he's going to end up in a lot of trouble." Severus snorted. that was the understatement of the year, and the only house that wouldn't turn on him would be slytherin, and that would look even more out of place. _Damn you Fudge._ he thought angerly of the current Minister. hand's fisting."You mean to tell me their trying to pin murder's that happend mile's away from hogwarts on a hogwarts student?" Severus dimly felt the floor shift, but ignored it as Dumbledore stared at him for a moment then. "Yes that is exactly what their trying to do."  
Severus stood and begain to pace, to the fire place, back to his chair, to the fire place back to his chair and again, and repeat. "But they shouldn't be able, I mean, the Boy couldn't possibly get to any area that has this this.. Lightening bolt Mark, I mean come on." he rubed at his face. "The ministry is a bunch of sheep and their leading themselve's right to the slaughter. what's he accused of beside's murder?"  
Dumbledore didn't answer for a few moments. "Murdering several groups of people, torture, they alway's left at least one person alive at each village, but they where tortured into madness and would only say _Green Eye's, he had Green eyes._ over and over again. so of course the minister automaticaly thinks Harry did it. after all harry's proven Voldemort is alive or at least his Deatheater's are on the move, he's faced the man and lived, which is more then Fudge could think of haveing happen." Severus snorted. "Anyone could do an eye color change, and if they got ahold of some of the boy's hair's they could do a potion to get the appearance of him."  
He saw Dumbledore nod tiredly and shook his own head. "Fine fine I'll go.." the Headmaster's door slamned open and Potter stormed in green eye's flareing with anger. he threw yet another Ministry letter on the table. "Trial. Im going to be On trial for something I couldn't possibly do not knowing how to apparate, and your going to let this happen?" his voice was a low growel as green eye's seemed to glow with energy. Severus jerked back as magic swam around Potter's aura in Sharp greens and golds.  
"POTTER..CALM down." he snapped, forceing his fear at bringing the boy's anger to him off of his face and his back straight.  
The boy turned and stared at Him. "Im tired of it, Im tired of one moment being their hero adn the next their villian. Im sick and tired of the lies, the snub's, the attack's on my person, my name and my intentions. Im tired of it. and if they want to try and Lock me up, then let them, because then the dark lord will no longer have someone opposeing him. no he'll have sheep to slaughter." the green eye's where dark with rage. "But let one hair on Ginny Potter's head be harmed and the wizarding world will have something much worse then the dark lord to fear. much worse." Severus stared into the boy's eye's and shudderd at what he saw there, the boy wasn't lieing, if anything happend to Ginny Potter, used to be Ginny Weasley, he would tear the wizarding world apart.  
and there was nothing they could do to stop it, not one damn thing to do.  
Potter snorted in disgust, his face pale and eye's seeming to be far to bright a green, Avada Kedavra Green.  
Then the boy twisted and stalked from the Headmaster's Office. both men stayed in silence for a moment then. "I think we have a problem Albus, a really big Problem." Severus sat down and didn't even notice his hand's shakeing. "A very very big problem."  
He saw Albus's confuseion and almost growled. "The boy will tear the wizarding world apart for her, she's now his sister by blood and magic, and he's alway's wanted family to love, you know this."  
_Sometimes I wonder Albus, how much of your all knowing wisdom is an act and how much is true._ The thought did not make him happy. not at all.  
Albus seemed to consider what he had said. then. "I'll do all I can to keep Ms.Potter safe, and keept he boy out of trouble."  
Some how Severus doubted he would. doubted it very much.

_Three Hours later_

Bending over yet another potion Severus contemplated all that had happend so far, Potter was, to his knowledg, Being accused of something Severus had no doubt he didn't do, he might be a brat, arrogent, and with no care for the rules, but he wasn't a murderer.  
Droping in another potion ingrediant. He just could not understand how anyone could beleave the lie's being spread about Potter, the boy was, in a sense, a good boy, if annoying, and overly full of himself. and it annoyed him to hell.  
The sound of his Potions lab door opening alerted him to him not being alone. "Who's there?" he asked calmly. "Just me Severus." Severus nodded as Draco enterd the room. "I've noticed you haven't been as snappy as normal at potter, ethir of them." He set a Stasis charm on the potion and turned to face his Godson. "Yeah well it's not fun when the kid doesn't snap back like normal. I think that Mudblood and weasel did a good job of knocking the wind out of him." Severus pretended he didn't hear the bitter tone in Draco's voice.  
"And how's the rest of the time?" a snort of disgust was all he heard before. "He's doing well on his study's but, when he get's really emotional light or something flicker's around his aura, it's rather, odd. I'd swear he was going through another Magic groweth but he's already got that freaky staff of his." at this Severus laughed and turned to face the other. "Freaky?" Draco's Eye's narrowed. "Yes Freaky, that staff stands on it's own, I've seen it bob along behind potter like a damn pet, and he talks to it. plus You get the feeling it's **Watching** you, Im not kidding ethir it's. Freaky." Severus nodded. "Well it's been centry's since we've had a wizard strong enough they needed a staff, and Im not to surprised that potter's the one to get one. he's alway's delighting in doing the impossible." he saw Draco raise an eyebrow in question. "First year, he Weasley, and Granger faced off a Mountian Troll, they found and protected the Sorcerer's Stone. Second Year he found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, Defeated a 50 foot Basilisk, and was saved by a Pheonix. Third year he saved That Godfather of his, and That hippogriff of his, nearly die's by Dementor's, but manage's to save himself and his godfather by going back in time. and then, let's not forget last year. The Goblet of fire. Yeah, I'd say he delight's in doing the impossible." Draco just blinked at him. "You know I hadn't realized, but half of that stuff shouldn't of even been able to happen in Hogwarts."  
Severus shrugged. "Yeah, well he wouldn't be the perfect weapon if he didn't learn **how** to be the perfect weapon." Severus refused to note the sarcastic edge to his voice.  
he was the only thing his slytherin's had between them and the rest of the school, and frankly he refused to leave them stranded. allt hat where left wheret he one's who had turned their backs on Voldemort, and wanted to live normaly with the rest of the wizarding world. but this, this was just, sometimes, pathetic.  
okay, more then pathetic. shakeing his head to clear it he watched Draco's frown. "He's not a wepon, he's, well Harry, and the boy's toren up inside and adding this to it might just be the last straw." Severus sighed and nodded. yeah, it could be the last straw alright. they talked well into the day, considering all classes had, for some reason, been cancled by Albus, probably so he could try and calm harry down, or talk that stupied minister into actully listening. Severus doubted ethir would work, Fudge was to much of a power hungery idiot to see reason, and Harry, _No Potter, Potter not Harry, I don't care if he's in my house or not he will never be harry._ and Potter was, and had a right to be, pissed.  
If it wasn't his housemate's turning on him, it was the ministery, if it wasn't the ministery it was the wizarding world in it's full of itself attitude's, and if it wasn't that. well, let's just say thing's never seemed to work out for the boy.

_Near Midnight_

Severus Twisted in the bed as his mind brought up the latest nightmare added to his collection, black hair spilled across the white pillow case, Pale face twisting into a look of pain and fear. "No no no..not again please Albus not again.." his voice was a mutterd almost broken begging sound as he twisted. sheet's tangled about his leg's as he moved.  
in his mind's eye Severus was again tied down to a bed with Voldemort over him, but in the nightmare Albus stood over by the desk in the room as he begged him to help him, when the dark lord shoved into the area he'd created last time Severus was there Severus jerked awake with a scream.. panic washign through him as his wand flew to his hands an every light in his Room came on as he glanced around. he huddled up at the top of his bed as he breathed harshly. _Just a dream, just a dream. get ahold of yourself, your safe, your at hogwarts, he cant get you here._ The mental word's where cold comfort. Because he knew, eventually, he'd be called back and have to go through that, and it hurt, Hurt alot considering he knew he'd have to do it. just so he could get a few peice's of information. shakeing his head he bowed it and pulled his knee's to his chest. feeling like a first year all over agian, afraid of the monster's under the bed.  
Only he knew there **Were** monster's under the bed.  
Decideing he wouldn't get any sleep that night, he shoved himself from the bed and walked to the liveing room where he droped into a chair and stared into the fire.  
Inky black eye's unfocused as he did so.


	26. Chapter 26: Severus Snape

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Five: **_

_**Betrayals and Convictions:  
Slytherin Support**_

_**Part: C**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **the Content Warning has gone up to M Because I will becomeing more Deatailed in how Severus snape was used by Voldie Moldie, and a few other diffrent thing's, not just the sexual content. Evil Smirk 

**Response:**

**Discombobulatedperson**: Im glad you liked it and that your checking that story out. it's a fantastic story, better written then mine, and it kick's but. actully gave me my idea for the story line. and Im told, Constantly that Mine seems like a rip off from it but 'shrug' it's not. Im just greatly influenced by what I read.

**Quillian**: I get that a lot, and from a certian Standpoint, I suppose it could be, but Im betting the author for 'Faith' didn't have as much trouble getting the character's to talk. I know where I want it to go, but it won't go.'frown' or well I don't know how Im going to get there.

**Jocyo: **Yet another person who want's to be my Beta. 'shakes head' I can't be that bad. okay no I can be, but with as fast as I pop up chapters maybe you could just go over them and email me the corrections or something?

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_Severus jerked awake with a scream.. panic washign through him as his wand flew to his hands an every light in his Room came on as he glanced around. he huddled up at the top of his bed as he breathed harshly. __**Just a dream, just a dream. get ahold of yourself, your safe, your at hogwarts, he cant get you here.**__ The mental word's where cold comfort. Because he knew, eventually, he'd be called back and have to go through that, and it hurt, Hurt alot considering he knew he'd have to do it. just so he could get a few peice's of information. shakeing his head he bowed it and pulled his knee's to his chest. feeling like a first year all over agian, afraid of the monster's under the bed.  
Only he knew there __**Were**__ monster's under the bed.  
Decideing he wouldn't get any sleep that night, he shoved himself from the bed and walked to the liveing room where he droped into a chair and stared into the fire.  
Inky black eye's unfocused as he did so._

_**  
**_Severus Stared at Dumbledore. "They're still going to charge him? but, it's.." he snapped his mouth shut and glared at the headmaster. "Couldn't you of done something I mean, Damn it Albus, the boy's only that, a boy. he doesn't **need** This happening." he watched the headmaster's face as pain seemed to cross it, only then noticeing how old Albus looked. old and tired._He's aged so much in just the last couple of years, what with fighting for the boy, fighting Voldemort, but he's still a meddling old man._  
"Severus, Please, Im doing all I can for him, I promise, I will some how find a way to protect Harry." Severus snorted spun and stalked away, he made his way to his Slytherin House common room, and came in to find that again most of his children where there, but for the two Potters. "Where are they? his room again?" Blaise Nodded, not even looking up from the book he was reading.  
Starting down the hall way Severus paused and listend at Potter's door, nothing. Knocking hard the door swung open to reveal potter asleep in a chair and Ginny laying in his bed asleep.. head on a book as she'd been on her stomach , head faceing the foot of the bed. he couldn't help the small tired smile he had on his face.  
Shakeing his head he moved to Potter's, and if that wasn't odd enough haveing two of them made it odder, he reached out to tap Potter on the shoulder, only for the boy's hand to snap up and grab his wrist, the Staff, only now visibale next to him, jerked up into a standing position with no one touching. makeing severus shiver._ Alright, Draco was right, that thing is Freaky._ Potter's green eye's slowly opend as he blinked up at the professor then. "Ohh Merlin, Im sorry Proffessor Snape.." the boy quickly let go and scrambled to a more upright sitting position, haveing slide down in the chair some what.  
Severus forced himself not to respond. "It's fine Potter, take a deep breath and calm down." he watched as the boy did so, and saw the shadow's in his eye's. he could tell, even with that mutt black and Lupin, that the way the other's where treating him where still wearing thin on Harry's mind and emotions. the boy had Dark circle's under his eye's and appeared more pale then normal.  
"I know sir, Im fine. Im just sorry for grabing you, I didn't feel y ou come into the room and when you reached out to touch me without speaking, it brought up some bad memory's is all." Potter had finely released him and Severus had to fight not to rub at his wrist. the boy's touch was, odd, odder then usual. it was like magic hummned just beneath his skin. "Of course. I apologize as well." The boy gave no indication of his surprise but for the widening of his eye's.  
"What is it I can help you with Proffessor?" Severus considerd. why had he come down to talk to the boy? then. _Ohh, yes, the Trial._ "You do know your going on trial correct?" the laugh the boy gave was, well, it held no amusement in it what so ever. "Damned if I do, and Damned if I don't, and never inbetween will I ever be." came the words, and Severus almost flinched at the lack of emotion in the words. "Yes proffessor I know Im on trial, just as I know Im probably not gonna win, They'll send me to Azkaban and Voldemort will continue Destroying those to weak to defend themselves." the green eye's lost some of the chill in their depth's as he looked at Severus. "And you'll be caught in the middle between light and dark."Severus frowned as he looked at the boy. "What do you mean.?" Potter tiped his head. "You can't have two master's Severus, and nethir will release you, one because he consider's you like a son, the other because your his _Toy_." Potter spit the last word out like it was something foul tasteing and, Frankly, Severus agreed with his sentiments. "and what am I to do? Would you have me abandon those I protect?" and he did, the slytherins where his to protect, fromt heir parent's folly, from Dumbledore's folly, from the rest of the world. Potter gave him a Crooked grin. "No, let them learn they should let a Sleeping Dragon Lay, because when they wake this dragon, they will both lose. and only those caught in the middle will be allowed freedom. for both side's have done wrong. Dumbledore in his inability to seperate slytherin's from the dark wizard's that _Come_ from the house, Their are dark wizard's from all house's, but because Salazar Slytherin saw the whole Blood Purity was importent, they beleave they are all evil, that and Parseltongue, are evil in their eye's. So here we are, caught in the middle, you because your trying to make up for past deeds, me Because a curse decided not to kill me, because magic decided to protect me and my mother's love strengthend it." Severus swallowed as he watched the boy, uncertian on what to say. he sounded, well, not bitter but, resigned to the fact the wizarding world was going to tear itself apart. "And how pray tell Potter, do you beleave all this is to come to be? you do not know which way..." the boy's eye's narrowed. "I do know, Fudge is in Voldemort's control, and he will push for as fast a trial as he can get away with, I have no proof I have not left the school grounds and with the way everyone else is walking right into Voldemort's trap, No one beside's slytherin's who will stand up for me. Not even The great ALBUS Dumbledore, will stand up for me. for he cannot get his hands dirty, ohh he can fight for me all he likes, stand beside me, but they will see it as an old man's need to protect the last remaining _Ghost_ of James and Lilly potter."  
Severus stared at the boy, eye's blank for a moment. "And your so certian this will happen?" he couldnt' help but think the boy was being to melodramatic. and almost wanted to snarl at him but figured he'd save his anger for later. anger was a usefull tool. "Yes, I do." was the calm and certian reply, just then a noise from the bed made Severus spin, he'd totally forgotten Ginny was there and blinked as the sleepy girl sat up. "Oh, hello proffessor. Harry ..I didn't mean to fall asleep.." Potter's voice became much warmer as he spoke to the red head. "It's okay Ginny go ahead and get comfortable and go back to sleep, I'll keep the nightmare's away if you will?" he saw the red head's brown eye's warm as she put her books ont he enarby bed side table and curl up on one side of the bed nodding sleepily. "Yes. that'd be nice.." then she went back to sleep, and severus had a feeling she hadn't really been awake to begian with.  
He turned back to potter and saw him starting to stand up to move to the bedside where he sat down and placed a calming hand on the girls four head, brushing lose red black hair away from her face.  
"Do you know she has nightmares, of when She had the Diary of Riddle, she waks up screaming, just like me, but when we're together we feel, safer and keep the nightmare's away from each other. Do me a favor proffessor, stay with her when this starts, because Im afraid she could fall through the cracks and be harmed. after all she's now a potter, now related to me. and I don't want her hurt because of her loyalty to me." he looked up at the other. "And beleave me I will know if she's hurt, and not anything in the Wizarding world will keep me from getting to the person who harms her." the chill was back in his tone and severus had to fight not to shiver, it was potter for crying out loud, so he had a staff, makeing him very powerful, but that didn't mean anything. he was a half trained boy in a battle where he had been shoved to the front of the lines yes, but still a boy. "Nothing is going to happen potter, your being to over dramatic for your own good. go to sleep." boy if only he'd knowen those words were false, and the boy knew it.  
"and if it's any Consideration, you have the Slytherin's backing you. we, unlike the Gryffindork's, don't abandon our own. especialy if their innocent."


	27. Chapter 27:Severus Snape

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Five: **_

_**Betrayals and Convictions:  
A Joke of a Trial**_

_**Part: D**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **Hmm what to talk about today, Well we're at the Trial for Harry, I know big jump, but they can't seem to keep his staff away from him, hmm wonder how their gonna like haveing it show up in the cell with him. _Considers_. hmm don't know, but that's up to everything else that'll happen. 

**Response:**

Somone mentioned that Ten year's was to small for a murder, or supposed murder, so I uped it to life. hope that helps.  


_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_the chill was back in his tone and severus had to fight not to shiver, it was potter for crying out loud, so he had a staff, makeing him very powerful, but that didn't mean anything. he was a half trained boy in a battle where he had been shoved to the front of the lines yes, but still a boy. "Nothing is going to happen potter, your being to over dramatic for your own good. go to sleep." boy if only he'd knowen those words were false, and the boy knew it.  
"and if it's any Consideration, you have the Slytherin's backing you. we, unlike the Gryffindork's, don't abandon our own. especialy if their innocent."_

Severus enterd the Court Room and saw the Wizengamot was already set up, And even the Chief Warlock was now in place. considering Albus was fighting for Potter he had had to step down for this meeting. The Fifty Member's needed, the Court Scirbe, the Minister for magic, who to Severus's Delight looked a bit ill, considering the glare he was receiveing from Albus and potter himself, the Senior Undersecretary tot he minister, and Percy looked smug as hell but just a tad nerveous so you knew it was a mask, the head of the department of magical law enforcement. their Plum-colored robes witht he Embroidered silver letter W, made Severus want to flinch. but didn't, he rememberd his own trial here with less then fondness attatched. it had lead to three month's in Azkaban before Dumbledore got him out, three month's of reliveing what he'd been put through, only to have to relive it eleven year's later as the death eater's had responded to Voldemort's call. and then just last year physicaly when Voldemort had regained his human body. he quickly shoved those emotions and memory's down. Potter kept his head held high, some how his Staff had gotten in with him, and he could tell that was unplanned as the Wizengamot looked slightly nervus. and yet potter wasn't touching the Staff, it stood straight up at his side and seemed to glower at the Gatherd Witch's and Wizards. _And well it should, this is a Farce and they know it, the boy has done nothing wrong._  
Even if he was annoyingly over confident, the boy was just that, a **boy** playing at thing's most adult wizards shrank from.  
The Court room was filled to the brim, they had had to use enlargening Spell's on the Room to fit everyone in and even then it was larger then a foot ball feild. the Slytherin's sat on the side potter was on and near the front, Severus was surprised when Hagrid sat down next to him and felt his Cheek's flare a bright red as he fought to keep his face unemotional. The half Giant smiled as Harry turned to look back at them, and Severus noted the small amount of joy that filled Potter's eye's. and for that reason alone decided he'd continue being nice to the half giant, ignoreing the small voice that said that that wasn't the only reason he was going to be nice.  
Soon the Trial started, and as he watched he felt rage build. the Wizard going against Haryy's claim of innocence, used his freinds against him. First Ron Weasley, then Hermione Granger, then Fred and Gorge Weasley, Semaus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Rarvati Patil, hell even Neville Longbottom, who Defended Potter. Much to Severus's surprised, the now Hufflepuff Student was one of the only one's called upon from the former house to stand up and declare quite elagently, that They where all idiot's if they thought Harry Potter would **Help** the dark lord. he pointed out just why they where idiots as well. Voldemort killed his parents, made his first two year's a liveing hell, nearly killed Ron and Hermione before they turned their backs on him. at that the boy had given the Gryffindor's a angery scowel. Killed his godfather, and killed Cedric Diggory, and they thought the boy who lived was a death eater or a dark lord? then why did Fawkes,a Pheonix, and also a Creature of light that would not abid darkness, still sitting talking or being near Potter? which was true, the Peonix had left Dumbledore to sit on the boy's shoulder, and was glareing at anyone who came to close to the boy.  
Neville also pointed out that Potter didnt' have to of stoped Voldemort from going after the Sorcerers stone, didn't have to Save Ginny, didn't have to go through with the Triwizard Terniment, he hadn't had to of saved them all a dozen times over. and he was ashamed to of been in Gryffindor if their Loyalty was this, to turn their back because they where petty, because they where Jelouse, because frankly they where scared and it was far easier blameing it all on Harry then standing up for him and being outcasts. and he didn't care who knew it he knew harry potter was innocent. and they where all dumber then a dung beatle if they thought diffrently.  
Severus almost, could forgive the boy for four year's of messed up potions and explosions. almost.  
Then came Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Proffessor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfry. all the teacher's at Hogwarts where called. and forced to Testify, all under the truth potion. and then came Harry's turn. The boy was lead to the chair and Chained down to Severus's horror. _What the hell are they doing, the boy's done nothign to call for that._ he felt Hagrid tense beside him and placed a hand on his arm. "It won't help Hagrid, just be calm." the half giant mutterd something low under his breath, and Severus agreed whole hartedly.  
the questioning started out simply, and then got more and more complex. what where his muggle relitave's like? and what Severus heard made his own rage grow, he saw the look of shock on Albus's face but didn't dare open his mouth. he knew if he did he'd say something, and not nice. then it went into his fourth school year, what was it like, did he put his name in the Goblet of fire, why did the _Fake Mad-eye_ put his name in the goblet, did he kill Cederic. which had Severus standing up only to be jerked down by Draco with the half giant's help. "Calm Uncle, if you speak out, as a slytherin and a spy you'll be ignored and in fact make him seem like the villian even more." Severus cursed under his breath.  
but the questioning continued, how'd he feel when Cederic died, why hadn't he fought Voldemort over his blood, if he did why did he come back relitively unscathed, was he sure he hadn't given it willingly, was he a death eater, did he kill those muggles. and the questions went on and on, and if anything they got stupider. and then came one that had severus wanting to kill the questioner. Was he indeed connected to the dark lord, and couldn't that influence him? the boy had sat quitely for a while then spoke calmly. "No, Voldemort couldn't influence me, but you wouldn't beleave me anyways, your Minister is already prejudged, and all that other stuff had no bareing on weather I _Killed_ those muggles or not, which I didn't, Even if I knew how to apparate, which I don't, you don't learn that for a couple more year's yet, I wouldn't of. not because I like them, but because it is moraly and Judgementaly wrong. and this Trial is a Joke, because you've already made up your mind Im lieing, which Im not, but then you need someone to blame. someone to lock up, and I just happen to be the flavor of the month. but I warn you, you lock me up, don't come looking to me to stop voldemort when he enslaves you all, for I will be unforgiveing and not do it. and if I do it will be for Ginny, for Hagrid, who though a half giant stood by me, for Neville, For Luna and for all those who know I am innocent and that you are going to put an innocent into Prison." The boy stood up from the chair he was supposedly magicaly tied down to and faced Fudge. "You might think you've picked the winning side fudge, and that putting me away in Azkaban will protect you, but I warn you, let one hair on My adoptive sister's head be harmed by anyone, and not even hell itself will protect you and Voldemort from my anger. She is the one good thing in my life and I refuse to se her harmed, so heed this warning, Care for those I care for because if you don't and any of them are hurt. The earth isn't large enough for you to hide from me in. so send me to your prison, lock me up, and damn yourselve's to hell. I don't care. Because like the Pheonix, I will Rise from the ashes of my old life and I will, as I must, defeat Voldemort, and all those who fallow him, I will whipe out his Men and him, and I will feel no remorse." then he held his hand out and his staff flew into it as he waited for the Aurora's to lead him from the room. The court room was in an uproar, but Ultimately, Harry was proven right. he was sentenced to Azkaban for life. Severus moved to Ginny's side only for the Red head to throw herself into his arm's crying.. he held her close and quickly herded his other slytherin's, those who came, back out of the courtroom. Praying nothing did happen to those Harry liked and called freinds, because he knew, the boy wasn't kidding. if one hair on any of their heads was harmed, Come hell or high water, Harry potter would distory those who had harmed them.

_**Harry's Imprisonment day**_

The Day Harry Potter was Imprisoned, was Bleak, as well it should be, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore Road over with him to Azkaban, the Cold you felt from the place just seemed to wrap around the bones. he watched as Fudge himself Locked the cell door, leadeing to the only home Harry Potter would know for the Next Ten year's.  
As soon as they had backed up enough Severus Watched as Dementors swarmed the boy's cell, watched as the small head bowed, seeming to weary to hold it up and the shoulder's begain to shake. at first Severus thought the boy would cry, and felt he couldnt' bare it. then something happend, something weird, happend the Dementors, hessitated. Slowly, then with growing conviction, potter begain to laugh, soon he had throwen his head back and the laughter echoed up and down the Prison hallway's. sending chill's down anyone who heard it's spine. Laughter that had any other inmates Hopeing Feverantly that they never met the person who made that laughter.


	28. Chapter 28: Danceing Shades of Gray

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **Had to rewrite it for the simple fact, IT WAS WRONG and now I have a new path to take it. 

_Seven Years for Seven Sins,  
But never will I fail Again.  
The First of which beyond my grasp.  
the second stole my child's past.  
the third, betrayed, I'll never trust.  
the fourth I hid with all my rust.  
the sixth a boon I'll never grant.  
And Last the Torch that I will bear  
A curse on all who were not there.  
_**Muddy Reflections**  
By: Becka  
(seperate from yeah I know, I've been takeing longer. okay lot's longer. but yeah, here's the next chapter.

**Response:  
**

**polaris : **Yeah, I figured such, and boy are they gonna Regret putting him there. 

**arjun-sinisterly-urs:** No Voldemort was not Possessing him, But that doesn't keep Voldemort from makeing plan's and haveing him used as the scapegoat.

**ShadowCub:** Nothing happend to him, he's just haveing one of those weeks. Powerful snape is comeing back, he's got to much fire in him to give in to his fears but even he's gotta have some nightmares. and nightmares, sorry, are irrational, and he's the type who's not knowen for being irrational. hence he's throwen.

**Anders1: **For chapter eight, I'v already started correcting my Hagrid spelling problem, another reader pointed that out.  
chapter twenty Seven, I now have a Beta, and working on well this chapter. glad you liked the story enough to stick with it. I just have to remember to send the chapter to said Beta for it to be checked. _shakes head_

**Digianimegirl:** I've read it, that's a kick ass story, Wish I could be as good a writer. _Shrug_ but go right ahead.

**bela :** Im glad you like it. 

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_**Harry's Imprisonment day**_

_The Day Harry Potter was Imprisoned, was Bleak, as well it should be, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore Road over with him to Azkaban, the Cold you felt from the place just seemed to wrap around the bones. he watched as Fudge himself Locked the cell door, leadeing to the only home Harry Potter would know for the rest of his life.  
As soon as they had backed up enough Severus Watched as Dementors swarmed the boy's cell, watched as the small head bowed, seeming to weary to hold it up and the shoulder's begain to shake. at first Severus thought the boy would cry, and felt he couldnt' bare it. then something happend, something weird, happend the Dementors, hessitated. Slowly, then with growing conviction, potter begain to laugh, soon he had throwen his head back and the laughter echoed up and down the Prison hallway's. sending chill's down anyone who heard it's spine. Laughter that had any other inmates Hopeing Feverantly that they never met the person who made that laughter._

Harry Potter had been in Azkaban Prison, for Fifteen year's, that was about 3 to 4 year's longer then Sirius Black,  
the only knowen escape of Azkaban. well, the only sane one anyways. But then his laughter the day of his imprisonment, ment he was well knowen.  
and feared, you'd think there where far better thing's to fear then him, but to laugh, and make the Dementors hesitate almost all the time around you, tended to give you a sort of, history.  
not that he had to much use for that, history. history had had him dieing with his parents, instead he sent the killing curse bounceing back at the one's who sent it.  
history would of had him failing to defeat Quirll in year one, but he had defeated him. History would of had him and his, at the time, freinds wouldn't of made it out of the champer of secrets. History would of had him and his godfather dieing on the lake's banks when the dementors had begun sucking their life away.  
and finely, history would of had him dieing several times over in the triwizard cup games. but, no here he was.  
Imprisoned by those whom he had been told to save.  
for a crime he hadn't commited. it just didn't make sense. not really. Add insult onto injury he'd even told the truth and **still** been commited. He laid back down on his bed, barely more then a cot with a thin thread bare blanket and a lumpy pillow, and stared up at the Ceiling. Much as he had the first few month's.  
One day he'd been drawing on the wall's with his own blood, ahveign to bite hard enough to bring up blood to use as ink, when he'd found out he could do spell's within the wall's of Azkaban. of course he'd been totally shocked as the first bit of magic he'd done, had been to wish for a pot of paints.. and had them formed.. of course he'd blacked out not a few moment's later after it had formed.. but still, it had been magic, within Azkaban prison. they had a hell of a lot of Magic suppressant's.  
of course, didn't want the prisoner's to fight off the Dementors affects. or escapeing now did we?  
So, every day Harry practiced his magic. this had been five year's into his imprisonment, and as the year's had passed he'd gotten stronger and stronger and could do any spell he heard of. he'd also found out the mark he had with Voldemort, Moldie Voldie, still worked, very much so, as he was visited constantly with nightmares of what the man was doing.  
Soon though he learned how to build a mental _Door_ that he could shut and lock, and later how to slip into the man's mind unnoticed. he learned any and all spell'st hey used, from curses to what ever else. and seeing as he was already in Azkaban for a Deed he hadn't done, they couldn't very well send him there for useing the unforgivables now could they?  
And, useing imagination, Harry created coutner's to spells that had no counter's to them, and combined spells so they did two thing's at the same time. and then created counter's to that. he'd worked at it for a good three four year's until he could do them in his sleep. and then he started working on becomeing an Animagus.Took him a year to learn how to become his first form, which happend to be a wolf.  
He thought it was Poetic, he went from a pack animal to a loner. and wolve's could be both.  
Of course the Dementors had sucked the joy out of that new gift right away. much to his disgust.  
He'd stayed in the Cell, but he could of walked out any time. he was just waiting, he knew they'd eventualy come to _Free him._  
Ethir Dumbledore to use him as a weapon, or Voldemort for the same reason.  
But he wouldn't help ethir of them. he might defeat Voldemort, but Dumbledore could go to hell for all he cared, he'd kill voldemort for the simple fact,  
the man had taken everything from him. and locked him into this hell hole.  
Harry stared up at the Ceiling, trying to recreate color's he'd long since forgotten,  
magic idle swirling on the ceiling, fleck's of gold, green, blue..  
they came and faded in an out, like his mind was haveing trouble createing them. though the red showed strong, considering blood was red.  
Other wise thing's where just diffrent shades of gray.


	29. Chapter 29: Footsteps Erased

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray:  
Footsteps Erased**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **Had to rewrite it for the simple fact, IT WAS WRONG and now I have a new path to take it. 

_Seven Years for Seven Sins,  
But never will I fail Again.  
The First of which beyond my grasp.  
the second stole my child's past.  
the third, betrayed, I'll never trust.  
the fourth I hid with all my rust.  
the sixth a boon I'll never grant.  
And Last the Torch that I will bear  
A curse on all who were not there.  
_**Muddy Reflections**  
By: Becka  
(seperate from yeah I know, I've been takeing longer. okay lot's longer. but yeah, here's the next chapter.

**Response:**

**XsuicideXkittyX**: Im glad you like it.

**Jocyo**: Your wish is my command. 

**Discombobulatedperson**: Yeah there is gonna be a Smack Down, adn Im hopeing to see who survives. 

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_He'd stayed in the Cell, but he could of walked out any time. he was just waiting, he knew they'd eventualy come to __**Free him.**__  
Ethir Dumbledore to use him as a weapon, or Voldemort for the same reason.  
But he wouldn't help ethir of them. he might defeat Voldemort, but Dumbledore could go to hell for all he cared, he'd kill voldemort for the simple fact,  
the man had taken everything from him. and locked him into this hell hole.  
Harry stared up at the Ceiling, trying to recreate color's he'd long since forgotten,  
magic idle swirling on the ceiling, fleck's of gold, green, blue..  
they came and faded in an out, like his mind was haveing trouble createing them. though the red showed strong, considering blood was red.  
Other wise thing's where just diffrent shades of gray._

Harry wasn't sure what pulled him out of his half mental trance, but something, some noise that wasn't the screams or cry's of the prisoner's in dispair had reached him.  
Shifting he sat up and moved to a corner of the room, Green eye's locking on his door as he tensed, waiting.  
Unlike most _Prisoners_, Harry was in pretty good shape. haveing worked hard to keep in good health.  
What with how little food they where given, but he sometimes wonderd how the Wizarding world would take the fact that their Punishment to him. was more then he **ever** got at the Drusley's. how his small Cell was bigger then the Cupboard under the stair's, where he had spent the first eleven year's of his life.  
how the food he got, bread, water and some meaty stew, was more then he ever got from Petunia or Vernon. and how the thread bare cot was more comfortable then a very mass of blanket's in one corner of the cupboard had been.  
well okay not a mass, but a couple to help keep his body heat in. not that that worked.  
Now he sat, about fifteen year's later, maybe, if he rememberd correctly, on a stone floor waiting for whatever noise to sound again so he knew if it was headed to his small lone cell, or not.  
but the sound never came, and he slowly relaxed, actully falling asleep sitting up in the cell, head leaning on one shoulder as he set himself up so he couldn't fall over..

**++++++++++++  
**

Severus Snape paced infront of the fire place. "What do you mean he's not going to be released yet, Damn it Albus it's been fifteen year's, if there's anything **left** of the boy, and I highly doubt that, getting him out sooner rather then later would be a good idea." he spun to face him hand's fisted at his side's. only to have Hagrid tug him down into his lap and rub his back soothingly. he was still surprised himself at how they'd come together. they'd fought tooth and nail to keep potter out of Azkaban, but then it seemed like Albus had just given up. even if Severus hoped dearly he was wrong, because if Albus had really let potter be put in there like that, the boy would hate the man until his dieing day.  
"Hush now Sev'rus, he know's that 'arry needs to be let out.." Severus didn't miss the dark look his mate gave the old man and shook his head. Fifteen year's ago it would of taken him hour's to explain why he thought Albus was a Meddling old fool, to the half giant, but a lot happend in Fifteen year's. such as Severus finely giveing in and officaly dateing the Groundskeeper.  
he glanced over at his godson who was silent, as alway's. Potter's prison life had brought the blond and the red black haired girl at his side closer together. they both beleaved it had been unfair to put their freind and family member into Azkaban when any twit worth two Cents could tell you that the Trial had been rigged.  
He shifted so he was supported more against Hagrid's chest, still wondering at this new side of himself. be that it was almost alway's out or not. it was new. and sometimes it still scared him how open he could be in his affections. after everything he'd been through, he'd never thought he'd open up to a single person. ever.  
Now he watched as Draco, face pale, pulled Ginny in close to his side as she started shivering, it was the middle of summer but the girl wore a shawel that nearly reached her ankle's, and she was still shivering in cold.  
"We all know that Trial was a Farce.." Draco's calm cold and collected tone didn't bode well for the young man's temper.  
Whenever Draco became really quite, well Ginny as well but mostly Draco, his temper was near it's end and didn't bode well for who ever had pissed him off.,  
Draco had become more Deadly when provoked, and very protective of Ginny, He'd killed ten Death eater's when they'd come to grab the girl one day.. she'd been hit with a hex that had forever left her feeling cold.  
Frankly Severus had thought Potter would of left the Confinement's of his cell that day, but he hadn't. and still hadn't but Severus..  
well he didn't know how he knew, but he knew that potter wouldn't stay there for much longer, and when he got out, the wizarding world should kiss it's ass good-bye because the boy wouldn't be stoped easily.  
And Severus wouldn't even try.  
of course that was only if Potter was Sane. but after fifteen year's he doubted it.  
even if he hoped diffrently.

_++++++++++++  
_  
Harry Stood up and calmly walked to his Cell door's, for him it was time to go. he was tired of being stuck in his cell, and wanted to see the sky again.  
Reaching out he pushed on the door his magic flowing out of his hand and into the door.  
Which flew off of it's hinges and slamned into the wall across from it. "Hmm..Ooops.."  
his voice cracked and was hoarse from disuse but for laughing, but he didn't care.  
He started down the hallway infront of him eye's locked on the area infront of him as he threw out a magical net, eraseing everything's memory of him being there, and smirked.  
No one, not even the dementors would remember he had been in Azkaban, at least not at Azkaban.  
so it'd give him even more time to set up thing's. steping out of the front door he considerd the island and how on earth he'd get back to the main land.  
"Hmm I suppose I could fly.." he thought calmly.. and smirked. if it was still in one peice it would still answer to him.  
"_Accio Firebolt_" His voice whisperd into the wind and he waited, it took it a half hour but suddenly he saw the Firebolt crossing the lake at a fast pace.. he held his hand out and the thing slaped into it hard. he winced. _Okay if you've called something from a great distance, do __**not**__ hold your hand out for it..it hurts.._  
he thought amusedly.  
He'd also have a damn bruise there or at least it would be tender.  
Getting comfortable on the Broom, he pushed off and flew away, a grin that would of chilled many on his lips.  
"Pay back's a bitch, and your all overdue.." he whisperd before his laughter filled the air ..  
even as faint as it was, any who even had the slightest memory of him shiverd..for they had heard that laugh..  
Fifteen years ago.


	30. Chapter 30: Dissapearing Paths

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray:  
Dissapearing Paths**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author's Note: **Had to rewrite it for the simple fact, IT WAS WRONG and now I have a new path to take it.

_Seven Years for Seven Sins,  
But never will I fail Again.  
The First of which beyond my grasp.  
the second stole my child's past.  
the third, betrayed, I'll never trust.  
the fourth I hid with all my rust.  
the sixth a boon I'll never grant.  
And Last the Torch that I will bear  
A curse on all who were not there.  
_**Muddy Reflections**  
By: Becka  
(seperate from yeah I know, I've been takeing longer. okay lot's longer. but yeah, here's the next chapter.

**Response:**

**XsuicideXkittyX**: Yeah Harry's gonna kick some butt alright. and find a few thing's diffrent. but then, there are alway's gonna be idiots. _Smirk_

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time : **

_"Hmm I suppose I could fly.." he thought calmly.. and smirked. if it was still in one peice it would still answer to him.  
"__**Accio Firebolt**__" His voice whisperd into the wind and he waited, it took it a half hour but suddenly he saw the Firebolt crossing the lake at a fast pace.. he held his hand out and the thing slaped into it hard. he winced. __**Okay if you've called something from a great distance, do not hold your hand out for it..it hurts..**__  
he thought amusedly.  
He'd also have a damn bruise there or at least it would be tender.  
Getting comfortable on the Broom, he pushed off and flew away, a grin that would of chilled many on his lips.  
"Pay back's a bitch, and your all overdue.." he whisperd before his laughter filled the air ..  
even as faint as it was, any who even had the slightest memory of him shiverd..for they had heard that laugh..  
Fifteen years ago._

Severus stared at dumbledore. "You mean to tell me you..**lost** him? That's.. a laugh..actully you deserve it you let them throw him int here..all because you thought he was going dark." he spat. There was no Hagrid this time to keep him from tearing into the other. "Leave him be Albus, you've Meddled with his life enough. I think you've done enough damage."  
Beatle black eye's studied the other as he fought to keep his temper. "For all you know the boy just wish's to be left in peace. and after what the wizarding world did to him, I wouldn't blame him."  
"Severus Pelase.."  
"**Don't **you **Dare** Severus me. You abandoned the boy, you left him to the sharks. "  
Albu's twinkle was gone and severus felt a strong sense of Satisfaction.  
"You know there was nothing I coul.."  
Severus cut him off. "You **Could** of helped him, could of at least Fought that idiotic fudge's ruleing damn it. they had no evidence to go on. nothing, Zip and you just let them put him into Azkaban."  
Magic started sparking off of Severus aura's, When he had strong emotions, Severus's aura could and had been more powerfull then most normal Wizards.  
Not that that kept him from being considerd weak.  
Just then a high pitched laughter reached him and severus turned just as the door flew open and in came his sone, Dominic..  
the little boy had Hagrid's warm eye's and severus's black hair, and nose, but otherwise he was all happy, and bounceing. showing his father's Disposition,  
rather then Severus's.  
"Daddy Daddy.." came the excited cry before the Toddler, no more then two or three year's old threw himself at his _Daddy_. Severus caught his son before he could hit the ground. "Where's your Pappa?" he asked, worried about Hagrid.  
Who never let Dominic out of his sight.

_++++++++++  
_

_Diagon Alley  
_  
Harry Walked into Diagon Alley, his Green eye's hidden and turned a slight gold,  
his hair, which had been untamable, was now down to the middle of his back, and a blood red. His skin, still pale from his time in Azkaban, made him look delicate.  
Harry had his staff back, he'd had to call for it three times, which was annoying, but it was now safe and sound in his hands.  
Harry walked calmly to Gringotts.  
He paused to read the Inscription again.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

He moved on into the Bank, and glanced around. searching for an empty Teller he smiled when he saw who was free.  
"Griphook.." he murmerd as he walked up to the Goblins place.  
Griphook looked up at him and frowned then his eye's widend but he did his job calmly. "May I help you Sir?"  
Harry Smiled. "Yes, I would like to talk with the president of the bank. if that's at all possible Please?"  
Griphook studied him then gave a sharp nod and walked away, Harry leaned against the counter as he waited, eye's half lidded as he studied those around him.  
so far no one seemed to know who he was, and where just the normal kind of Nosie.

_+++++++++++++ _

Draco looked up as Ginny came into his room, after haveing moved in with him when Potter was sent to Azkaban. "Hey there Fire top.." he murmerd, occasionaly he still fell back on old habit's but Ginny never held them against him. and when he tore into the girls family whenever they ran into them she actully helped.  
She had a right sharp tounge when she wanted one.  
"Hey Dra.." came the murmerd tone.  
"How many time's do I have to ask you not to call me that.." The little red head grinned.  
"Umm I don't know maybe a hundred times or something..but it's so cute.." was her response.  
Draco shook his head. but pulled her into his side and rubbed her back.  
Draco rememberd when he'd taken over protecting her, Weasley had started in on her.. taunting her with how Potter had gotten what he deserved.  
And after that, well, Draco didn't ever let her out of his sight.  
"Hmm try two hundred.." he murmerd tiredly as he stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

_+++++++++++++  
_

Harry entered Ragnok's Office and sat down slowly, head tiped to the side as he waited for the Goblin to finish his work.  
Ragnok looked up and gave him, what Harry supposed was a smile, it looked more like a grimce. "Thank you for waiting Mr.Potter, not many wizard's would be that patient."  
Harry chuckled. "Yeah well they think their important people, they don't have the brains to show respect to other creatures." Ragnok chuckled, though it sounded more like grinding glass.  
Harry gave an uncertian smile. and waited as the other shifted. "So what can we do for you Mr.Potter?"  
Harry considerd. "First I'd like to know if My sister is doing okay?"  
"Miss Potter is doing fine, she was just in here a couple day's ago with young master Malfoy."  
Harry felt his slight uncertianty die down. "That's good to know."  
He considerd what he wanted to do, then tiped his head to the side.  
"I'd like to set up Ginny her own account, email her her own key, and send her this." he handed the Goblin a small bowel, about the size of a normal soup bowel. but along the outside where design's. The goblin nodded.  
"And who should I say it is from?"  
Harry considerd. "Her Forgotten Brother.." he said calmly.  
The goblin nodded. "I also want any Vault's under me shut down, no one is allowed to get into them, ever. not even Miss. Potter." he said calmly. He'd lock everything down and then he'd start things rolling. a small smile flickerd across his lips as he watched the Goblin take down notes. "Also I want this letter sent to Albus Dumbledore if you please." and he handed over a rolled up and tied peice of partchment.  
"As you wish." with a smirk he stood. "Time to go stir and summon some trouble.." turning he paused. "Ohh, and can you send some papers with this over all look on them, under the name.." he contamplated. what name should he use.  
"Sang Rufus." he murmerd, useing a mixture of French and Latian that all came down to meaning, Blood Red.  
The goblin gave an uncertian shake of his head. "As you Wish Mr.P..Mr. Rufus."  
Nodding in thanks he stood and streatched for a moment. considering things.  
"I should be able to be located via owl at the Leaky Cauldron." he murmerd.  
"Yes came the almost calm reply though the Goblin looked set to say something but thought better of it.  
"You know if you have anything you wanna say, you can."  
The goblin considerd him and tiped his head to the side.  
"I have heard you treat magical being's as An equal?"  
Harry stared at him then shook his head. "And why wouldn't I..none of you have turned your back's on me.." he had to bite his tounge so he didn't add almost bitterly. _Not like the Wizarding world._ and it was true.  
no magical being had ever turned their back's on him. Sighing Harry continued. "And yet have."  
Ragnok just studied him for a moment. "As you wish..Mr. Ruffus."

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red


	31. Chapter 31: Dissapearing Paths

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray:  
Dissapearing Paths**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. over emotional thoughts.

**Author's Note: **

So you know the new _HPHPHPHP_ is so people know where the break is from now on.

**Response:**

**Melisande** : yeah I know I messed up, a big mess up, and I am so so sorry for it but it sorta happend. A reader pointed out it should of been life, for the supposed murder of another..

**jenn.leslie :** Thank you, glad yeah liked it.

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_"Sang Rufus." he murmerd, useing a mixture of French and Latian that all came down to meaning, Blood Red.  
The goblin gave an uncertian shake of his head. "As you Wish Mr.P..Mr. Rufus."  
Nodding in thanks he stood and streatched for a moment. considering things.  
"I should be able to be located via owl at the Leaky Cauldron." he murmerd.  
"Yes came the almost calm reply though the Goblin looked set to say something but thought better of it.  
"You know if you have anything you wanna say, you can."  
The goblin considerd him and tiped his head to the side.  
"I have heard you treat magical being's as An equal?"  
Harry stared at him then shook his head. "And why wouldn't I..none of you have turned your back's on me.." he had to bite his tounge so he didn't add almost bitterly. Not like the Wizarding world. and it was true.  
no magical being had ever turned their back's on him. Sighing Harry continued. "And yet have."  
Ragnok just studied him for a moment. "As you wish..Mr. Ruffus."_

Harry Potter, now knowen as Sang Rufus, walked down the street's of the wizarding _world_ and then steped through the portal between Diagon alley, and the Leaky Cauldron, before going through the _back way_ into the place itself.  
"Hello Tom, one room please." the old inn keeper looked up and frowned before nodding. "Name sir?" Harry smirked. a smirk he'd seen Severus Snape use on more then one occasion. "Sang Rufus."  
The inn keeper studied him, but handed him a key. Harry smiled thinly before starting up the steps again, once at his room he closed the door, warded it with several diffrent wards, and then droped onto his bed to stare up at the ceiling. and before he could fall asleep he threw a silenceing charm around the room, no one would hear a thing, and he wouldn't hear anyone else. at least not unless his wards were breached.

Becomeing comfortable on the bed Harry contemplated. "Who to start with..Hmm should I start with the threat to those who didn't abandon me? or should I go after Dumble the dork, and those who should of stuck with me?" he kicked one leg back and forth as it hung off of the bed.  
He could alway's go after Voldie Moldie, but where would be the fun in that?  
or he could go after his men, and get them one at a time.  
Green eye's sparkled with a diffrent light then they used to, the sort of light that showed Innocent's hadn't only been stripped away, but Totally Ripped away, and in the harshest way that wasn't Rape as possible.  
he'd had his dreams toren to shreds, his hopes and fear's shifted and switched.

Harry stared out of his bedroom window, it was, surpriseingly, the one he'd gotten when he first came here.  
the year he meet Sirius. at the reminder of his God father he felt a flash of pain but shoved it down. ignoreing it.  
"No. I think I'll start with the side of light, let ol' Tommy boy think I've got bigger fish to fry." with that decided he rolled over and went to sleep.

_HPHPHPHP  
_

Severus Snape watched his son sleep from the doorway of the boy's bedroom, He thought back over his life for the past Fifteen year's.  
and shook his head, who'd of thought, he, Severus Snape, would have children?  
that he'd end up Marrying for Merlin's sake, and that it would be to Hagrid of all people? 

Ohh he'd been clueless alright, he'd slowly thawed to the half giant, and the day Harry Potter had been imprisoned wrongly in Azkaban, he'd been the only one to think of Comforting Hagrid, everyone else was in the whole _Good riddence, he was another dark lord waiting to happen_ Phase, with their head's stuck up their Arse. 

He'd gone by the half giant's hut, and walked in to see him crying into Fang's shoulder. and felt his heart crack at the sight.  
he hadn't gone back to the Castle for three day's as they'd gotten Drunk, not quite the feat with Fire Whisky.  
He wasn't quite sure what happend, they'd talked. talked quite a bit, and the bitterness he'd slowly lost over the year's, had died down to nothing toward's potter. 

Then five year's into Potter's Prisonment, Severus had relized something that had scared the hell out of him.  
He **liked** Rebeus Hagrid. the giant was careing, had stuck up for him, had watched over him when he'd gotten caught in a battle saveing other witch's and wizards, ethir because they were muggle born, or half bloods, that had been targated by Voldemort. 

Over the year's some of his harsher habit's still shone through but he'd, mellowed.  
and then came the day Hagrid had asked him to marry him. Severus had just stood there stunned. someone had wanted him as a mate, as a partner. he'd been unable to answer, and had actully run. 

Hagrid had come and found him a few hour's later, and talked with him.  
Severus had actully opend up and told the other why he'd run, had continued talking again. and Hagrid had accepted him, 

something Severus had doubted **anyone** would be able to do.  
and when asked to be his Partner again, he'd said yes, he'd agreed.  
Severus closed his eye's as he thought, head tiped back against the chair.  
The Rocker he kept telling himself he'd remove from Dominic's room.  
Kept telling himself his son was to old for, but still it was there, and still Severus would occasionaly rock his child to sleep in it, or calm a nightmare, and the like.

Of course then Hagrid found him, and the look in the half giant's eyes had Severus up and moveing from the room before he'd fully thought about it, closeing the door enough that they wouldn't wake their son, he moved downt he hall.  
"Hagrid ..what is it?"

The half giant considerd then softly. " 'Arry's escaped from Azkaban." he whisperd, Severus stood there stock still. "The ministery had gone to do their normal checks an' he wasn't there. no one at the Pris'n even rememberd him being imprisoned."

Severus swallowed as the room swam and then leaned in against Hagrid as he was lead into the liveing room and eased down onto a chair. the Hut had growen, and like all magical dwelling's shifted. there was now Two bedrooms, his and Hagrids, and their son's. plus the liveing room/dineing room area.  
"I feel sorry for Albus, and Voldemort. they won't know what hit them." he whisperd softly.


	32. Chapter 32: Dissapearing Paths

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray:  
Dissapearing Paths**_

_**Part: C**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. over emotional thoughts.

**Author's Note: **

So you know the new _HPHPHPHP_ is so people know where the break is from now on.

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

If anyone know's Moony's true eye color please share.

**Response:**

**XsuicideXkittyX :** I am so glad you like this story.

**kizunakat** : You do have a point, thank you for reminding me about them. _Blushes_ Truthfully, I sort of, forgot about them. I know I know, Im a horrible person, but I shall get back to them. Remus, so you all know, is still up and kicking. err.. well maybe not kicking but yeah.

**stargazer1: **Yeah, Mars isn't their biggest fan..lol and your wish was my command.

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_The half giant considerd then softly. " 'Arry's escaped from Azkaban." he whisperd, Severus stood there stock still. "The ministery had gone to do their normal checks an' he wasn't there. no one at the Pris'n even rememberd him being imprisoned." _

_Severus swallowed as the room swam and then leaned in against Hagrid as he was lead into the liveing room and eased down onto a chair. the Hut had growen, and like all magical dwelling's shifted. there was now Two bedrooms, his and Hagrids, and their son's. plus the liveing room/dineing room area.  
"I feel sorry for Albus, and Voldemort. they won't know what hit them." he whisperd softly._

  
Sang Rufus, or better knowen as the Escape Convict, Harry Potter, walked down the stair's and to the pub of the Leaky Cauldron, Glamour firmly in place. not that there was much to do, his hair, once black, short, and messy, was now a long braid to his waist, and more easily controled, his eye's, once green, where now a gold color. and his skin was still pale, still reminding one of Professor Snape.  
he sat at a table and orderd his breakfeast, Contemplateing his plan of attack.

Idle kicking a leg back and forth he closed his eye's, sighed and focused outwards. reaching down the link he had with Voldemort he reached down all the thing little strand's that connected him to his people, found Severus and as Gentle as he could cut the link, he knew Severus would feel some intense pain but that was fine. the man deserved freedom, he dimly heard screaming in his mind and knew it wasn't his. _Probably Severus's.._ but he continued working. finely the Dark mark was gone from the other's soul and body and he let his hold on Voldemort go quickly before the other found him. slamning a mental _Door_ on him as he did so.

Harry felt down all the other little Links he had on his mind, while in Azkaban, he'd found if he thought hard enough, he could reach out, and find his _Family_, and had put mental hooks into their magical Marker. there was, or had been, one on Sirius, one on Remus, Ginny, Luna, of all people, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Hagrid, and Neville longbottom. those who had stood by him when the rest of the world turned their back on him.  
The link to Sirius was broken, burned and full of pain, the one to Remus wasn't, the werewolf was still alive. in pain but alive, and Harry rearranged his mental list. he'd find Remus first, find out why he was in pain and where he was that it was so heavily sheilded he couldn't get through without letting people know he was there.

Which did not make Harry a happy boy. well okay Man, he was no longer a boy.  
Standing he droped some money for the food and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, set to return, later, to rest but first to do some shoping. he bought some clothes, some other things as well. a Cloak, potion ingrediants, Cauldron's, and the like. all of which ended up inside of a forever empty Back pack. a back pack that you could, if you wanted, Shove an entire house into, and still put more stuff in. it was quite interesting. once he was done with shoping he set off to go and find Remus. he knew he was near by, and even if he couldn't glean where from the werewolf's mind, he could still find him through the link. it lead him to the most unlikely of places. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

He Fallowed the link he bore with Lupin through a derelict department store, called Purge and Dowse Ltd.  
and found himself stepping into the Reception area. he saw a sign that said _The Welcomewitch is pleased to help_. He took one look at the supposed welcomewitch and snorted. she looked more like a dragon in a bad mood.

Walking up to the Reception desk he waited until she was done with her paperwork. "Ma'am Im wondering what floor Remus Lupin would be on?" she gave him a dark look as if to say, _How Dare you interupt me in what Im doing_, that he pointedly ignored. "What's his Malady or Injury, is he aware he is here.." he broke in before she could get started. "I don't know I was just told he was here, not what floor or anything like that." the women glowerd at him but turned to what looked like a blank peice of paper and with a wave of her wand mutterd Remus's name and waited.

"Fourth Floor, Spell Damage." was the short response, and Harry flinched. that didn't sound to good. "Here's a Key to get in, it will not leave the property with you, and will not work comeing out if you have anyone with you." Harry took the Key, nodded and went to the Stair's and started up.

Reaching the fourth floor he unlocked the door and steped in, it automaticaly locked itself and he was meet by another Welcomewitch. "May I help you?"  
"Yes Im looking for Remus Lupin.." The women looked down the list, nodded and lead him to a room. "He's not very lucid yet, but he does talk, does know who he is and the like he's just. not interested in things. so be patient, he tends to lose a grip on the real world and go somewhere where that Potter boy is still free.."

Harry snorted but forced himself to nod before he steped through the door, Remus laid in a bed, pale, eye's dull and the hair along his temple's was white..  
shutting the door behind him he threw up a silenceing spell, to keep people from listening in on this and moved to the bed. "Remus?" he spoke gentle as he sat down on the bed.

Dulled brown eye's slowly rose to meet Harry's Gold, the man on the bed tiped his hair to the side. "Harry?" the voice cracked, and came out hoarse, as if Remus had been screaming for a long long time. Harry winced but nodded. "Yes Moony.." he murmerd a word and though his hair stayed the same length it went back to it's normal black, and his eye's to green.  
the lightening bolt shaped scare was revealed when he shoved a few lose strands of hair out of his face.

He watched as the tired eye's closed, then Remus shook his head. "No..no Harry's in Azkaban.. innocent..said he wasn't ..but.but he is..is is is..and they can't keep him there they cant.." slowly the werewolf quited down and harry stared at him.  
_Voldemort first, then I will deal with Dumbledore._ he patted Remus's hand, a hand that laid lax against his side. "I'll be back..don't worrie Remus." he searched over the spells on the room, he could tell there was a werewolf suppresent in it, but he had a feeling the wolf hadn't been out. what with as broken as Remus was, he wasn't sure the other had ever moved after being placed there.

Slowly he walked out of the hospital and started for the nearest death eater on his list. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, he'd start with him, then go to Narcissus. of course Draco might not be to happy with him, but that was besides the point. 

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

_  
_Harry flickerd, as he'd termed his type of Apparation, to the edge's of the Malfoy manor and searched it's dwelling's for the two he looked for. and smirked as he found them, both, in the study. "My my..Such naughty mice.." he murmerd and calmly walked onto the Malfoy's lands, probably triggering an alarm spell as he hadn't been invited. but he wasn't worried about it as he put up an anti apparation spell, several other not to do spells as well. and walked into Malfoy Manor.

"Come out Com out Where ever you are.." he sing songed as he walked through the front door. Green eye's sparkling with a dark light.


	33. Chapter 33: Revenge is Best Served

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray:  
Revenge is Best served..  
...Cold**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. over emotional thoughts.

**Author's Note: **

So you know the new _HPHPHPHP_ is so people know where the break is from now on.

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

If anyone know's Moony's true eye color please share.

**Response:**

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_Harry flickerd, as he'd termed his type of Apparation, to the edge's of the Malfoy manor and searched it's dwelling's for the two he looked for. and smirked as he found them, both, in the study. "My my..Such naughty mice.." he murmerd and calmly walked onto the Malfoy's lands, probably triggering an alarm spell as he hadn't been invited. but he wasn't worried about it as he put up an anti apparation spell, several other not to do spells as well. and walked into Malfoy Manor. _

_"Come out Come out Where ever you are.." he sing songed as he walked through the front door. Green eye's sparkling with a dark light._

Lucius and Narcissus Malfoy where both at the top of the stair's and stared down at him in some confusion. Harry grinned, ohh this would be fun. "What..No saying hello to the person you helped imprison fifteen years ago ..hmm?"  
he taunted, a smirk graced his lips, as he calmly started up the steps. a spell was fired at him from Narcissus, he batted away without a second's thought. "Now is that any way to treat a visitor?" Two more spells where fired at him from both and he calmly swatted them away as well. he was now halfway up the stair's before the two relized, their spells were not stoping him.

"Who..what are you?" Narcissus's voice trembled slightly. and Harry felt something nasty flicker through him. she should be scared, they all should be scared. "Im the one you locked away so no one could hear my screams, and I've seen what you two have been up to..I figured, hell Im out, Maybe I should go visit some old freinds. and just happend to think of you..but most importantly I warned you what would happen if you harmed any I love." he saw their eye's fill with confusion. "Hm, Remus Lupin, ring a bell, DADA in our second year, Best freinds to my Godfather, which I also lay at your master's feet by the way, but I'll be getting to him in a bit." He watched as they relized he was now closer turned tail and tried to apparate, only to relize, they couldn't. then they took off running down the hall, he fallowed. at a calm walk, studying picture's as he went. "Must pay a lot, being backstabbing Death eaters, I wonder do you take the money from the family's you kill?"

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Four hour's later, Aurora's showed up because of the triggerd alarm warning them the house's occupent's where in danger. when they got there they searched the entire house, but found the two Malfoy's in their own dungeon's, the hidden passage way left open for them.  
It was said even the hardend Vet's from Voldemort's first riseing turned green and threw up at what was left of Lucius and Narcissus Malfoy.   
Their death's made the front page, for written in their blood across the wall was a warning.

_You turned your backs on your savior,  
locked him in chains of pain,  
so you did not have to face the light,  
but now he's out, and he's not pleased,  
so run all you betrayer's,  
as far as you please,  
for in your time,  
you each shall pay, for this is your judgement day._

The warning and the new's made the afternoon Edition of the Prohpet.

_HPHPHPHPHPHP  
_

Draco Malfoy sat in shock on a chair in his and Ginny Potter's rooms, Silver eye's emotionless as he took in the fact his parents were dead.  
and that it was possible Harry Potter had killed them.  
though really was it any surprise, they where death eaters, they had disowned him, though his mother had at least given him one of her own vault's so that he had Money to live on, when he'd turned down the dark mark.

He looked up insurprise when a stranger enterd his and Ginny's rooms and then blinked as the Glamour died away and. "Father.." he bolted across the space between them and threw his arm's around his father. "But I..I thought you died with..with mother.."

Lucius Malfoy held his sone close. "No ..Potter showed up and broke the spell your mother had on me.. the next thing I knew he'd some how taken me from one place to another and told me to stay there, he came back later, applied that Glamour and told me to go see my son. and well for some reason Here I am."

Not for the first time was Lucius Malfoy Glad he had renounced the dark lord.  
and curseing himself for several types of fool for even beleaveing Narcissa's letter that she had renounced her way's. he was just relived he'd left his sone with Ginny. because he knew, if he hadn't renounced the Dark lord, Draco wouldn't have a parent left today.

"What ..he's..he's out but..Dumbledore hasn't mentioned this." Draco mutterd. "Did he..did he really kill mother?" Draco refused to admit his voice was shakeing.  
"Yes..He did.." Draco burried his face in his father's chest, he might of hated her, but she had been his mother.

__

HPHPHPHPHP  


Harry smirked as he worked through three other Death eater's that day, and left the mess for the Aurora's to work through before cleaning himself up, and returning to the Leaky Cauldron. smirking as he settled into a corner to listen to what was said. apparently they where keeping his escape hush hush. for surely they'd sent someone to check on him and find out he was gone.


	34. Chapter 34: Revenge is Best Served

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray:  
Revenge is Best served..  
...Cold**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. over emotional thoughts.

**Author's Note: **

So you know the new _HPHPHPHP_ is so people know where the break is from now on.

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

If anyone know's Moony's true eye color please share.

**Response:**

**jenn.leslie:** i thank you for your kind words. Im glad you like hte story, and here's a Cookie for your thoughts. _Smirk_

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_Harry smirked as he worked through three other Death eater's that day, and left the mess for the Aurora's to work through before cleaning himself up, and returning to the Leaky Cauldron. smirking as he settled into a corner to listen to what was said. apparently they where keeping his escape hush hush. for surely they'd sent someone to check on him and find out he was gone._

Harry walked around Diagon, doing some last minute shoping for a poison he wanted to make, and needing a few item's he hadn't gotten last time, when he ran into Severus Snape and, Hagrid out on a stroll together.  
And came to a dead stop to surprised to respond right away. Green, hidden beneath gold, eyes went wide. _Snape and Hagrid? dear lords I must be more insane then I thought._ because the last thing he knew, they still barely tolerated, well okay Snape barely tolerated, each other.

and now here they where, together?  
takeing a steadying breath he went in the opposite direction. No he didn't want to deal with his past right now, he'd talk to them later.  
_Flickering_ away, harry went back to his rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.  
he'd have to deal with some of the other Deatheater's soon. or they 'd start going after those he held dear. as small as that number had gotten.  
or he could go after those who'd hurt him the worst. Voldemort's hate had been well knowen and returned. but his freinds turning their back's on him.  
no that had not been anticipated.

_I shall leave them for last..let them dread their punishment._ he couldn't help but laugh out loud.. the sound echoeing through the Leaky Cauldron, and if any of them had been severus snape, he would of knowen that laugh, for he had heard it Fifteen year's ago when it made Five Demeantors hesitate.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
_

Harry left thing's quite for four weeks before Peter Pettigrew's Body was found with another bloody message.

_  
See here, the man who's dead,  
His finger was found and formed the trial for  
Sirius Black,  
The First of the innocent betrayed by the Ministry,  
Given a cell in Azkaban he stayed,  
Framed for a murder that had yet to be made,  
here now is the body, which tore from me my Godfather,  
Here now is my testiment that ALL who betrayed me shall pay.._

  
The kindest thing to say about the look on Pettigrew's face, was that he was better off dead, then alive.  
The way his body looked, well no one could blame him, for the terror on his face. Terror and pain.  
The people who found him, ended up throwing up. But Sirius Black was cleared of all charges, and all of his Thing's where returned to him, and, in accordence to his will, Split between Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. of course, like with Voldemort, Fudge was pretending nothing was wrong.

_  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
_  
Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly and Aurther Weasley, Ginny Potter, pointedly sitting by Draco and Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and several other Order of the Pheonix member's meet in Albus's Office for the meeting.  
Lucius Malfoy sat next to Severus and Hagrid. "He's mad, he need's to be locked back up before he cause's trouble..well MORE trouble, he's a danger to the public.." Molly Weasley was saying shrilly.

"How did he get out of Prison, and why doesn't anyone there remember he was even admited..He didn't finish School to be able to do all of this." Came Ron's Angery voice. and Severus's suddenly Icy cold voice froze everyone in their place. "So Kind of you, Mr.Weasley, to remember you imprisoned a Fourteen year old child, a child playing at game's most Wizard's would shrink at playing. and now that he's free your what, going to lock him back up agian, I think it's far to late for you to do that, I doubt you could make him do a single thing he didn't want to do."  
He gave the Red head a nasty grin.

"And I hope you are stupied enough to try. because no one should be able to escape Azkaban, and he did it, without seemingly with a try." Hagrid's hand on Severus's shoulder calmned him some and he leaned back into the half giant. much to Lucius's amusement.  
"Shut it you Grease Git, I didn't want to lock my best freind up but he killed Cedric.."  
"And if you had LISTEND to the damn hearing, you'd know Potter was questioned under the Truth potion, he **couldn't** Lie, and he told where he was, what he had been doing for the three day's before and after and during the Goblet of fire. he didn't **do it** you prat."  
Draco's voice was a low snarl, seeing as Ginny had burried her head into his shoulder, one of her newest defence reactions. when she felt threatend she hid her eye's from the world to regroup.  
"He could of done a spell to.."

"Shut up." Severus said in a near whisper. "Potter didn't do it Weasley, I was supplying him with Dreamless sleep potion the rest of the school year, he had nightmares, it didn't change when he came back to school, the boy was depressed and on Dumbledore's order's I resumed training him mentaly, and he was depressed, he didn't do it. I know he didn't do it because the dark lord gloated.." of course that was before the day he'd gone into throw's of pain.. Hagrid had paniced and take him to the hospital wing. he could still hear his child's screams as he'd gone into seizers. but when it had passed.. w hen it had passed the dark mark had been gone. and he knew potter had done it. he just knew it.

"This really isn't getting us anywhere. so far he's attacking Voldemort's people.. Do..do you think even if we were wrong..that he forgives us?" Hermione's voice broke in, causeing Severus to snort in disgust. if she hadn't paid attention to those notes, then she was dimmer then he'd thought.

"No he's just giveing you time to simmer.." Ginny spoke quitely. "He'll go after Voldemort first, he's a threat to Harry being able to punish you. after all if Voldemort kill's you first, he won't be able to make you pay for what you put him through. so he's eliminateing Voldemort first. and will probably come back for you.


	35. Chapter 35: Cold

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray:  
Revenge is Best served..  
...Cold**_

_**Part: C**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not. ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing. over emotional thoughts.

**Author's Note: **

So you know the new _HPHPHPHP_ is so people know where the break is from now on.

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

If anyone know's Moony's true eye color please share.

**Response:**

**Shinigami:** Hmm Im actully not sure if he's sane still. I mean he was in Azkaban for 15 years. _Frowns_ and I su ppose that last Chapter was, well a bit far fetched and the ending of the other one.. I might rewrite them. if I should leave a message.  
hmm..maybe he didn't kill the Death eaters.. I mean if you wanted to scare someone..would you kill them or put them somewhere they couldn't get in the way and left behind a lot of ..well mess.. _Frowns_ Im actully not quite sure. but we shall find out in this chapter.  
**  
Airlady:** Thank you thank you, Im so glad you liked that chapter's Resorting, and Im glad I did good by Draco cause the way harry's going, Draco's gonna wonder if he's nuts.

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_"This really isn't getting us anywhere. so far he's attacking Voldemort's people.. Do..do you think even if we were wrong..that he forgives us?" Hermione's voice broke in, causeing Severus to snort in disgust. if she hadn't paid attention to those notes, then she was dimmer then he'd thought. _

_"No he's just giveing you time to simmer.." Ginny spoke quitely. "He'll go after Voldemort first, he's a threat to Harry being able to punish you. after all if Voldemort kill's you first, he won't be able to make you pay for what you put him through. so he's eliminateing Voldemort first. and will probably come back for you."_

Harry considerd his life, he'd been a busy boy for the past three month's. he'd hunted and made it seem like he'd tortured all of Voldemort's people, left behind what appeared, and no matter what spell they used, would seem, until he wished otherwise, to be said death eaters.  
Not that he personaly didn't think he deserved some revenge. ohh no he'd have it, but first he was going to make both the white and dark fear him in the most primal way. he'd thought the little rouse up over the first couple weeks he'd been out. what was the best way to make a person fear you? by makeing them afraid of you, and one of the basic fear's people would probably have, was that he would kill them next. he looked at the Bead's on the peice of string he'd made. he had most of Voldemort's head people on it, haveing transformed the petrified verson of themselve's into beads before leaveing behind something that could easily be discribed as, well, messy.. behind.

"Hmm wonder if they'll ever catch on." he doubted it, with those little trick's, he'd probably lose those who'd supported him, or else they'd think Voldemort did it.  
Especialy after letting Lucius go, but killing his wife.. or well..seeming to.  
He wonderd if they 'd tried removeing the _Blood _yet? he took the necklace off from around his throat and looked at a silver grayish white bead. "Hello Pettigrew..You know..Perhaps you should of been the first body I really left behind. I eman who could blame me if I killed you. but no..I don't think I want the death of a real Rat on my hand's..but you'll probably end up with it when Im threw." he flicked the bead before setting the long string that held them down on the dresser near where he had accumilated a bag.  
of course how was harry to know with every seemingly real _Death_ of those who'd wronged him, he lost the people who had been sticking by him since he'd been shoved into Azkaban.

"Well now, off to get another bead or two.." he chuckled, and no it wasn't an entirely sane chuckle, of course nethir was the plan he was takeing out on the Death eaters. considering it painted him as insane, which well, he very well could be, and a murderer, which he never would be, not if he had his way.  
__

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP  


Severus stared out a window. he could no longer fight for potter's actions, he had killed many of Voldemort's death eater's in the most brutel fashion he'd ever witnessed. Now he dimly wonderd if he'd even been wrong about the boy from hufflepuff. could Potter of really killed him?

"It just doesn't make sense, I know the boy couldn't of killed The hufflepuff boy, he still had nightmare's about it happening, and suddenly now he's killing death eater's right and left. and the mess.. he could of gone insane and this is all he's got left in his head, revenge on those who hurt him." he sighed. not wanting to beleave that.

Okay really not wanting to beleave Harry Potter had turned into even more of a monster then Voldemort.

__

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

  
Ginny laid on her bed and stared at the Ceiling. "Do you think he's gone mad?" she asked for the dozenth time. "I mean, the way he's been killing the death eater's do you think it's because he's gone mad, or because the other's were right and he killed Cidrec?"  
Draco didn't respond yet and then. "I don't know Gin..I really don't know."  
Ginny rolled over and looked at Draco, he was sitting in a chair near the window, haveing kept her company. "I don't think he did it. he couldn't of killed them, I know Harry..He just..he couldn't of.."

__

HPHPHPHPHPHP  


Some where that was untracable, Voldemort sat and fumed.  
Potter had been lose for about a month and a half and had already decimated his death eaters.  
but he **knew** the boy, he wasn't a killer, but by all apperance's he was killing off every single one of his deatheaters.  
"Damn you to hell Potter, when I get my hand's on you, what you do to my people will look like a pleasent walk through the daisy's.." he snarled and threw a glass of wine across the room.

__

HPHPHPHPHPHP  


Harry considerd, but who would he start with? Maybe he'd leave the light till last. because then he could do the big show and tell and hand the ministery the death eater's on a plate. "And anyways, it's not like it'd seem to far fetched for me to kill them if that was what I was imprisoned for life for. and I can't wait to see their face's when they relize the fear they'd started to feel for month's..was all because I'd decided to branch out into Illusion's.." he choked down his laughter, yeah maybe he was insane, but he wasn't a killer..


	36. Chapter 36: Cold

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray:  
Revenge is Best served..  
...Cold**_

_**Part: C**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.  
ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Hmm, pretend death, torture, dark things, err, not sure what else but I know there's tons i've been missing.

**Author's Note: **

So you know the new _HPHPHPHP_ is so people know where the break is from now on.

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

If anyone know's Moony's true eye color please share.

Ohh and the Illusion idea I had, is from the Dark Jewel's series by Anne Bishop, book three, The Queen of the Darkness. Good book, very good series.  
**Response:**

**anon :** Actully No, I don't deleat Reviews, it's rude, You had something you wanted to say, so you said it, that's fine. you don't have to read the story, I said it before and I'll say it again, it doesn't bother me. Glad you liked the Bead idea, even if you do write overly dramatic just to tell me my spelling and grammer are horrible. _Shrug_ anyways, Thanks for likeing the story enough to leave a review. or would that be dislikeing it enough?

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_Harry considerd, but who would he start with? Maybe he'd leave the light till last. because then he could do the big show and tell and hand the ministery the death eater's on a plate. "And anyways, it's not like it'd seem to far fetched for me to kill them if that was what I was imprisoned for life for. and I can't wait to see their face's when they relize the fear they'd started to feel for month's..was all because I'd decided to branch out into Illusion's.." he choked down his laughter, yeah maybe he was insane, but he wasn't a killer.._

Harry Frowned going over the mental list of death eater's he'd formed. he had almost all of them, two Necklace's of them to be correct.  
"Hmm Im gonna ethir have to deal with Voldie Moldie now, or I should start on the so called white side and leave Voldemort to suffer."

Rolling to his side he contemplated nothing for a few hours. Then shoved himself up, well he'd start alright. he'd start with Severus Snape, after all he supposedly still hated the Grease Git. and off he went. 

_  
HPHPHPHPHPHP_

  
Severus Snape looked up as someone..appeared..not with the normal Crack of apparation, but, well, silence. and stared at Harry Potter. who had, against all odd's, apparated onto Hogwart's Grounds.

"Well I never thought I'd find you in Hagrid's place, seeing you two walking down the street was one thing, finding you liveing together.. quite another."  
At the sound of the front door opening and Dominic running toward's his study, Severus felt total fear Consume him. _Ohh god's, My baby.._  
He shoved himself from his chair. "Potter.." His hand went slowly toward's his wand but the dark haired green eye'd man infront of him gave him a sharp look.

"I wouldn't go for that wand if I were you Severus. beside's, it didn't help the other's.." Severus swallowed. no it hadn't, had it?  
"DADDY DADDY.." the bright voice of his son came barreling down the short hall to his study, and through the door, Dominic didn't seem to see Harry as he ran toward's Severus and threw his arm's around him. Severus on the other hand never took his eye's off the raven haired man. uncertian what to do or say, or hell even how he could protect his family.

__

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP  


Harry watched the Black haired, brown eye'd boy throw himself into his _Daddy's _arms. and contemplated what to do. he could see the gear's turning in Severus's eye's and choked down another bout of laughter. "Honestly do you think I killed those men Severus, and before you asked, no Im not gonna hurt you or your kid. but really do you think I killed them?" His old potions master stared at him then. "You woldn't have reason not to..and what was left of the death eaters.. well.. even Voldemort wasn't that cruel.." Harry considerd. leaning against a wall, then pulled off of one of the beaded necklace's he wore throwing it into the air he froze it, considerd which one to return to normal, and picked Mrs.Malfoy, slowly he did a spell that seperated her bead from the rest and let it float in the air. "Ohh I didn't kill them.. I just imprisoned them in my own way." with a flick of his Wrist the bead transformed into Narcissa Malfoy.

The little boy in Severus's lap twisted to watch as the bead, morphed into the blond women, who appeared petrified. Severus just sat there his jaw hanging open. "Ohh come now do you really think I'd kill the people who made my life a misery. no that'd be to quick, and to short for them. I just wanted some fun Severus."

Harry Considerd snape, who was just stareing at Narcissa Malfoy, like he'd seen a ghost. "Ohh for goodness sake, I made illusion's snape, you know, not real but seeming to be real, only they won't come up as such or dissapear until I want them to." he shook his head as the dark haired man glanced at him then at Narcissa. "Go ahead touch her, and no Im not unfrezzeing her, she's got a mouth that one does."

__

HPHPHPHPHP  


Severus considerd just banging his head off of the desk. but didn't, as one, that would scare his son, two, he'd at beast end up with a headach, at worst a migraine.  
"You..made Illusions of haveing killed them?"  
"Yep."  
Severus could of throttled the boy. "Did you not think how that would make you look to the good guys, and more pointedly to those who stood by you?"  
He watched as the boy considerd what he'd said.

"Not really, I wasn't to concerned considering I'd be releaseing these people into GOOD Aurora Custody." he said and with a flick of his wrist Narcissa Malfoy became a bead again which was slide back into place on the necklace, that then floated into Potter's hand.

"Where's your staff?" Severus couldn't help but ask, wondering how the boy could do wand, or in his case, staffless magic. the boy grinned and a shimmer in the air melted down wards revealing Harry's staff. "Ahh..Notice me not?"  
The boy shrugged. "Something like that."


	37. Chapter 37: Cold

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray:  
Revenge is Best served..  
...Cold**_

_**Part: D**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.  
ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Hmm, pretend death, torture, dark things, err, not sure what else but I know there's tons i've been missing.

**Author's Note: **

So you know the new _HPHPHPHP_ is so people know where the break is from now on.

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

If anyone know's Moony's true eye color please share.

Ohh and the Illusion idea I had, is from the Dark Jewel's series by Anne Bishop, book three, The Queen of the Darkness. Good book, very good series.  
**  
Response:**

**Melisande:** Drat, you do have a poit I did mention that but I gave a reason why so don't worrie.. _'shrug' _and here's another chap for yeah to go through.  
at least I think I gave a reason why. 

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_"Not really, I wasn't to concerned considering I'd be releaseing these people into GOOD Aurora Custody." he said and with a flick of his wrist Narcissa Malfoy became a bead again which was slide back into place on the necklace, that then floated into Potter's hand. _

_"Where's your staff?" Severus couldn't help but ask, wondering how the boy could do wand, or in his case, staffless magic. the boy grinned and a shimmer in the air melted down wards revealing Harry's staff. "Ahh..Notice me not?"  
The boy shrugged. "Something like that."_

Harry watched Severus as he rocked the little boy who'd run in back and forth.  
"He's cute.." then almost to soft to hear. "You and Hagrid must be proud."  
Harry watched as Severus studied him then. "Why are you here?" Harry frowned, now how was he supposed to answer that without the other throwing some useless hexes at him?

"Well you see.. that's why Im waiting for Hagrid to get home, cause I'll need to talk to all of you." he said calmly. side stepping the question all together." or at least he hoped he was. of course from the dark look Severus was giveing him, he was not buying any of it.

"Your not turning us into Beads Harry James Potter.." Came the near snarl. Harry winced. "You see that's where your wrong, I mean it's going to look odd if i don't attack the last person I knew of as an enemy on the side of the light, and if Hagrid _Busts_ in on me createing that Illusion of you and your kid.. well he's gonna kill me so Im waiting."  
"**I'll** Kill you if you even think about it." came Snape's snarled response, pulling his child up into his lap protectively.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You could try.. maybe.." he said calmly and leaned against a wall. "But I'll talk it over with both of you here..I wouldn't want to have forced you into anything.."

It was a half hour before Hagrid came home from some run or other in the forest, and when he saw Harry first there was uncertianty, probably, in Harry's opinion, trying to figure out if he was real or not, or possible good or not.  
"Sev'rus?"

"He's real, and, he didn't kill the death eaters, their the beads on those necklace's he's wearing, he want's to talk to us though.." Hagrid moved over and sat down by Snape, and Harry considerd what he was going to say, or if he shouldn't just stun them or not.

Sighing he shifted from foot to foot, an old nervus habit he had yet to get rid of. "Im only truely after those who have wronged me, which would, be a good chunk of the wizarding world, but the one's Im after,..well you can guess. are the freinds who turned their backs on me. those who offerd freindship with one hand, and decit with the other." the two nodded. "Well, I need to put fear into their hearts, and to do that they must think they have nothing of which would keep me from harming them, meaning the one's who stayed loyal to me. that would be you two, Ginny, Draco, of all people, Neville longbottom, Lupin.." Harry saw the two flinch as he spoke. "And that reminds me.."

His tone darkend. "Who hurt him like that, I know it couldn't of only been my being imprisoned that drove him so mad his wolf couldn't even leave it's mental Cave.."  
he saw Severus pale and swallow. "Who was it snape.."

__

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

  
Severus swallowed and closed his eyes. he did **not** want to talk about it.  
he really truely did not wish to remember that day. it was one of only a few memory's that ..he didnt' want to remember that were not fear made.

"He..asked dumbledore if he was mad..for lettin' yeah be put in Azkaban like that.." Hagrid's gruff voice came out with a bit of emotional pain to it. "Dumbledore told him it was the only way's to keep you on the light path.." Severus opend his eye's, unaware that he'd even closed them and watched the emotions drain from potter's face.

"Continue.." The tone was dead, as if the other was trying to ethir suppress all of his emotions, or something.  
Hagrid shifted shiveing Severus on one knee easily. and glanced down at the by then sleeping child in his mate's arm's.  
"Lupin went to get you out." severus said calmly. voice dead. "He was caught before he reached your cell..By Demeantors. " He let out a calming breath and continued.  
"The Gaurds found him two day's later.. haveing gone on their normal Search..he hadn't been kissed, but he was.. he wasn't good."

Severus looked up and saw the emotionless mask on Potter's face. and shiverd. what had happend to the boy who wore his heart on his sleeve and his emotions on his face?  
Answer, they sent him to Azkaban for Fifteen year's before he escaped.

Potter's voice jerked him into awareness. "Well, seem's I'll be dealing with the Demeantors first.." he seemed deadly series and Severus shiverd. Deal exactly how, was what he wanted to ask. 


	38. Chapter 38: Mist's of Insanity

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray:  
Mist's of Insanity...  
...Shadow's of Madness**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.  
ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Hmm, pretend death, torture, dark things, err, not sure what else but I know there's tons i've been missing.

**Author's Note: **

So you know the new _HPHPHPHP_ is so people know where the break is from now on.

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

If anyone know's Moony's true eye color please share.  
**  
Response:**

**jenn.leslie:** It's nice to hear from you again, and as alway's, I am so very glad you are still likeing the story.

**Kyntor:** Well gee, of course they do, THIS IS A FANFICTION, meaning the character's a most likely, OUT of character. and you try haveing a seemingly insane wizard, who's possible stronger then Voldemort, pissed at you and not get scared. _smirk_ and anyways, like I said it's a fanfic, meaning the character's are most likely not like they normaly are. I don't write fanfiction so the character's are. it's.. stupied. because I, frankly can not KNOW how those character's would act if it was indeed supposed to LOOK like they would, because I didn't create them. _Nod_ so Im sorry if they're NOT how you would see them act.

**Priya Ashok**: Thank you Priya for your kind words. and I will try and keep my updates almost daily, but I do have some bad news, Sunday I am probably not gonna have internet, well sunday night anyways. seeing as I have to go to my apartment, which currently doesn't even have telephone so I can't even fall back on dial up. but, fear not it should only be one day. we hope.

FienX: Right. thanks for commenting.

**Jimbocous :** Ohh ohh god, I love your Review. your right, it is gonna be hard to avoid the Cliche, Obvious or other wise, with Percy.

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :  
**  
_Severus looked up and saw the emotionless mask on Potter's face. and shiverd. what had happend to the boy who wore his heart on his sleeve and his emotions on his face?  
Answer, they sent him to Azkaban for Fifteen year's before he escaped. _

_Potter's voice jerked him into awareness. "Well, seem's I'll be dealing with the Demeantors first.." he seemed deadly series and Severus shiverd. Deal exactly how, was what he wanted to ask._

Harry Potter returned to Azkban prison two day's later, Green eye's frosty and ice cold as he stalked toward's the building itself. gaurd's who'd forgotten him stared in shock as Harry Potter, the boy who lived, walked toward's Azkaban as if it ment nothing to him. and indeed it didn't.

It was just the building they impisoned him with.  
a place of old nightmare's and fears.  
Harry Had made peace with his demons, and if not peace, then at least beaten them into submission. he stepped into the Front door and felt the chill as Demeantors came toward's him.

"Now now, You do want to play nice..don't you?"  
Harry's voice was bright, warm, and seemed to frezze the Demeantors in their place's as if they'd hesitated.  
"I had a freind come to visit me a while back, you might remember him, Graying hair, amber eye's, none human. "

His tone was light and teaseing, as if he wasn't beyond livid.  
Shifting on his feet, Harry tiped his head a little. now he didn't want to destroy them, they where, after all, only doing what was in their natures.  
but they were also a danger to anyone. "Hmm.." he could bind them to that rock, so they couldn't leave it or they died. and make it so only a prisoner with a ceteran mark..he shook his head. no that could lead to innocent people being put in here.. but hten again hadn't that happend not once, but twice? maybe more? how many other's had been put in here against their will and innocent?

Shifting on his feet he tiped his head back and closed his eye's, fighting down the need to scream. then he had it. he'd let the magic pick the course of action. settling so he stood centerd, he kept his eye's cloths and held onto his staff with both hands.

He lifted his staff up into the air and slamned the but down on the ground, once, twice, thrice.  
on the third down ward slamn magic slamned outwards as he screamed in pain.. this wasn't magice he was used to, this was magic that shouted that it was alive through out his system, it tore through him leaveing, at least in his mind, blood behind before healing it. wave after wave crashed from his body as he acted as a sort of Condunit.

It pulsed outwards, and grew stronger and stronger, magic reaching out like the impatient hands of children for a sweet.  
it tore thorugh the entire building of Azkaban, soaked into the ground, and wrapped around those traped within it's depth's..

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHP_

Severus's head rose as he felt magic comeing, strong magic, and set to what, felt like to him, was going to tear his and Hagrid's hut to shreds with it's force.. he ran into his son's room, and threw up the strongest sheild he could think of surrounding hte little bed and the child sleeping there in.. and blacked out soon after the magic slamned into the sheild.

_  
HPDMHPDMHPDMHP_

  
Albus Dumbledore Looked up from some papers he was reading over, map's, notations he had made on the boy, Harry potter, for the past few years, as a wave of magic slamned into the school, The sheilds that had protected Hogwarts, shudderd and he could feel the crack's forming. as headmaster of the school he was tied into the Wards.

"Good God's what is this?" he asked no one, and everyone, looking at the portriat's for help. one of the very oldest was white in his painting and Albus focused on him while also mentaly re affirming the wards, strengthening them, but it was like building a small wall, when the Flood was all around you and hungery for you to fall. "Vanyal, what is this..why's this happening?" he snapped at the young man in the painting, even though his face was young, his hair was White, as if he were an old man with a young man's face. "A Magi has been awoken and is calling on magic to deal with a problem." was the shakie response.

Albus felt his face pale. a true magi? not a Wizard or Witch, but a Magi. there hadn't been one for thousand's of years. "Can you tell if their good or ..or.." Vanyal broke him off. "Magic is nethir good nor evil albus dumbledore, you know this.."

Albus broke off before he'd started his response to **that** little response as he pushed more magic into the sheilds, he had student's here that he had to protect.  
soon though he passed out as well, unable to take the strain he'd put his body through.

_  
HPDMHPDMHPDMHP  
_

When Harry opend his eye's and blinked, he saw the same building but..diffrent. magic shone off of the walls, it was actully repaired, and the doors had changed. each cell still held it's prisoner but now they couldn't leave.  
Harry could still feel the Demeantor's. but it was fainter, as if they'd lost much of their powers. or they no longer affected him.  
"Hm wonder..exactly what I did?" he asked out loud and turned moveing along the halls searching for the demeantors.  
no matter where he searched, he couldn't find them, but he could **feel** them, it was.unnerveing. and the feeling of demeantors grew the closer he got to any of the cell's with people in them. but when he looked in, there was no demeantors. he shook his head, turned and left.  
He had no doubt he'd find out what the magic had done with the demeantors later.


	39. Chapter 39:Mist's of Insanity

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Shades of Danceing Gray:  
Mist's of Insanity...  
...Shadow's of Madness**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.  
ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Hmm, pretend death, torture, dark things, err, not sure what else but I know there's tons i've been missing.

**Author's Note: **

So you know the new _HPHPHPHP_ is so people know where the break is from now on.

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

If anyone know's Moony's true eye color please share.  
**  
Response:**

**jenn.leslie:** Hello again my dear, and thank you. I'll tell you all a little secret, I only know the general lay out's of this story, the character's take up the slack. of course if I could just get them to TELL me what the heck's comeing I'd be happy but they remain silent as always.

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_When Harry opend his eye's and blinked, he saw the same building but..diffrent.  
magic shone off of the walls, it was actully repaired, and the doors had changed.  
each cell still held it's prisoner but now they couldn't leave.  
Harry could still feel the Demeantor's. but it was fainter, as if they'd lost much of their powers. or they no longer affected him.  
"Hm wonder..exactly what I did?" he asked out loud and turned moveing along the halls searching for the demeantors.  
no matter where he searched, he couldn't find them, but he could __**feel**__ them, it was.unnerveing.  
and the feeling of demeantors grew the closer he got to any of the cell's with people in them.  
but when he looked in, there was no demeantors. he shook his head, turned and left.  
He had no doubt he'd find out what the magic had done with the demeantors later._

Harry found out the next day actully, and of course, like always, it was by the Daily Prophet. of course,  
they where the biggest bunch of busy body's the Wizarding held, well next to the _Rich and Famous_, anyways.  
Harry had returned to his room at The Leaky Cauldron, and saw that Hedgwig was on his window frame.  
how on earth the Owl had found him he never questioned, he figured it was because she was smarter then her non magical brother's and Sister's.  
Heck if he had a say she was probably smarter then most of the Wizard's he'd seen, and himself personaly. she'd never trusted Albus Dumbledore,  
where he had, whole heartedly. and it was pathetic now that he thought about it. _Ahh, that brings up his All seeingness one.  
I'll have to give him something good for what he's done to me. _  
The thought was not nice. but he owed dumbledore. did the man have any clue what Vernon Drusley was like?  
How he had hurt Harry, it wasn't just the beating's, starvation, and being treated like a Slave and Servent.   
no he could of lived if it was just all of those things, but it was the stuff that had happend late at night.  
when Petunia Dursley was fast asleep. no the old coot had never thought to check up on what exactly happend there.  
And year after year Harry had begged for Dumbledore to put him anywhere, anywhere but number four Privet Drive.  
Had the man even ever **thought** there was a reason behind the request?  
or even acted upon them?  
of course not, why should he, that would mean his perfect wepon wouldn't be forged, wouldn't be strong.  
Quickly shakeing his head to rid him of his anger, Harry took a shakie breath and closed his eyes. he would not blow up. he would not.  
because heh ad a very special plan for Albus Dumbledore, oh yes indeed he did.  
But not yet. Harry carefully removed the spelled and protected crystal's, on was a rich brown green,  
one a Black gray white mixture and on was a mixed color of the other two. they where respectively, Hagrid, Severus Snape, and their child, Dominic.  
Shakeing his head he leaned back and took the Newspaper from Hedwig, and gave her some food and water.  
"Ahh..seem's word travels fast.." he mutterd and stared at the paper.

_**Daily Prophet  
Azkaban Break in and transformation**___

In a Bizare show of power today, a stranger, some beleave to be Harry James Potter,  
the next Dark lord in riseing, Broke free from his cell, and with a show of power some felt all the way to the edge's of our Country,  
transformed the Azkaban prison, banashing all Dementors as if they where pets. where he banashed them to no one can say,  
Although Specalist's are contemplateing the possibilit's.  
Azkaban still hold's it's fear for every prisoner though, and is now magicaly induced to recreate the feeling's that the demeantor's created.  
the Castle, that is Azkaban, much like the school of Hogwarts's, is now sentinet, or so some say.

Read the rest on Page Ten.  


Harry blinked, and then flipped tot he page, but before he could read it he heard a knock on his room.  
frowning he felt his staff shift, as if it had leg's..  
and glower at the door.  
when he didn't move to the door right away the person knocked agian.  
Sighing he stood droped the paper into the fire place so it could burn and leave no evidence,  
so if it was who he thought it was they could _Surprise_ him with knowing some of his activity's.  
with staff in hand he pulled the door open and faced, of all people, Albus Dumbledore.  
"Hmm, I thought you'd be here hour's ago Albus." he said, tone icey.  
"Or better yet, weeks ago. what to busy dealing with your Gryffindor's to come visit an old _Hero_?"  
Harry refused to admit his voice was bitter, hell, refused to admit He was bitter.  
"Now now My boy.."  
"I am NOT your boy you back stabing old Fraud. I know what you where doing, ver well, you see I am more slytherin then you think."  
his voice came out a hiss as anger flared through him.  
how dare dumbledore act like this was like last year, when he'd run away, no make that been kicked out of the Dursley home.  
and he was just comeing to fetch him.  
"Your here to make sure I haven't harmed your Slytherin Spy, Games keeper or their son. well the mess in that Cabin should change your mind."  
Harry had to fight to calm down, he would not give Dumbledore the satisfaction of proveing him dark,  
not without a fight anyways.


	40. Chapter 40: In the Dark of the Night

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Seven: **_

_**In the Dark of the Night**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.  
ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Hmm, pretend death, torture, dark things, err, not sure what else but I know there's tons i've been missing.

**Author's Note: **

So you know the new _HPHPHPHP_ is so people know where the break is from now on.

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

If anyone know's Moony's true eye color please share.  
**  
Response:  
**  
**Melisande: **Will take that into account, I have a freind who's gonna start going over my back story and fixing it up, and thank you for Remus Lupin's eye color, I thought it was Amber but considerd it wrong.

Hmm That's gonna take a lot of work, meaning I'd have to go back and redo the whole story thing title added bit. 'frowns' I'll keep the idea and throw it out to everyone else. though the title is interesting. thank you for the suggestions.

**All in favor of:**  
Betrayal and the Death of Innocence.  
leave a review please.

**Heather :** Nope, Ol' Dumbledork Still think's sev's Connected to Voldie Moldie.  
**  
****Freaked Wotan:** Hmm an 8/10 isn't that bad, and I have been working on these poitns, I rp with a freind and she say's I do a heck of a lot better then I used to. that being said here's that next chapter you where asking about.

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_with staff in hand he pulled the door open and faced, of all people, Albus Dumbledore.  
"Hmm, I thought you'd be here hour's ago Albus." he said, tone icey.  
"Or better yet, weeks ago. what to busy dealing with your Gryffindor's to come visit an old __**Hero**__?"  
Harry refused to admit his voice was bitter, hell, refused to admit He was bitter.  
"Now now My boy.."  
"I am NOT your boy you back stabing old Fraud. I know what you where doing, very well, you see I am more slytherin then you think."  
his voice came out a hiss as anger flared through him.  
how dare dumbledore act like this was like last year, when he'd run away, no make that been kicked out of the Dursley home.  
and he was just comeing to fetch him.  
"Your here to make sure I haven't harmed your Slytherin Spy, Games keeper or their son. well the mess in that Cabin should change your mind."  
Harry had to fight to calm down, he would not give Dumbledore the satisfaction of proveing him dark,  
not without a fight anyways._

Draco Malfoy was not happy, no he wasn't happy in the slightest.  
if he was anything, anything at all, it was angery. Dumbledore had knowen where Potter was and had gone off to talk to the _Boy_. he doubted that Harry James Potter wanted to even be in the same room as Albus Dumbledore. EVER.  
and really wished he was there to see the old coot's face when Potter tore into him.  
well okay he'd love to be in the room anytime ANYONE tore into the great Albus Dumbledore. it was just a thing he had.

The man had, over the year's put his uncle at risk a thousand times over, and had he showen anymore remorse then Lord Voldemort with his tortureing of his people?  
The answer was, No. he hadn't, ohh he'd give Severus a pat on the back, tell him he was sorry he had had to put him into danger, but he had no remorse for what he put his uncle through.  
Not one ounce. And then sent him off into the feild again.  
and of course his Uncle let him, up until Dominic was born, then he'd put his foot down. Draco had to hide a smirk as he paced, The old coot hadn't even noticed that Severus didn't wear the Dark mark anymore. well not considering Severus had placed a Glamour of the thing on his arm and then a second one to conceal it to hide the magical mark.

Personaly Draco thought that that was going a little to far but who was he to complain.  
so it wasn't his life or limb in danger, but his uncles, that didn't help, if anything that made matter's worse. well in Draco's opinion anyways.  
"you'd think he was a bloody Gryffindor instead of a slytherin."  
he mutterd darkly.

Of course he was leaveing out the Gryffindor that was always on his mind. which if anything, made him crabby as all hell. it didn't matter that he wanted to like the Boy Who Lived, or that, indeed, he did.  
He could still be annoyed by it, considering Slytherins were not supposed to like Gryffindors.

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHP_

Sometimes late at night, he could still feel the touch of the Dementors, even though they where no longer there. could no longer harm him.  
Shakeing his head he sat up from his bed and paced the Room's he had rented out from Tom, Green eye's, hidden beneath the gold 'eye' glamour, Flicked around hte room almost absently.

Why was he fighting this fight, he used to know,used to beleave in it. but then that was before those who had become dear to him, had turned their backs on him. maybe haveing your heart ripped up and throwen in your face made a person bitter, maybe not.

_**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
It scared me out of my wits --**__  
_  
Harry sighed and rubed at his face, life was just so messed up.  
he hadn't left his normal illusion behind, no he'd left the family alone, basicaly because Severus Snape could not be talked into this little trick. although he did at least promise not to tell anyone about it.

_**When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay**_

With a sigh, Harry moved to his door, tugged it open and dragged a cloak about his shoulder's. once out of the rooms his mask was firmly in place,  
Time to go visit Fudge.  
They had a few thing's to talk over. quite a few things.

_**In the dark of the night terror will strike **_

Reaching the street, haveing avoided being seen by anyone leaveing, he threw back the hood and considerd. closeing his eye's he pulled his staff close and whisperd a simple 'point me' spell to show him where fudge was. his staff tugged him in the right direction. and he fallowed.

_**Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.**_

a _Flicker_ later found Harry standing outside the door's to Fudge's mansion.  
"Steeling and killing seem's to suit you well doesn't it fudge.." Harry By passed the alarms easily and started up the stair's, doing a 'point me' every time he felt lost.

_**It's the end of the line!**_

Harry Enterd fudge's bedroom and smirked. He figured giveing him a nightmare to awaken to would be fun. and borrowing one from the muggle world's horror movie life,  
he let his magic wash outwards and created a scene straight from Nightmare on Elm street.  
"Wake up fudge." his voice was a haorse growel as he let his magic warp what the other would see.

_**In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...**_

The fat oaf woke slowly, after Harry haveing to repeat himself several times. took one look at Harry and screamed.  
the near screech made Harry fight not to cover his ear's, so instead he glowerd at the man.  
"SILENCE."

_**Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.**_

"You put me in Azkaban under a LIE Minister." his voice was a near hiss of rage as he let some of his Parseltongue. causeing the minister to go white with terror.  
"W..W..W..W..What a..a..a..are y..y..y.you g..g..gonna do." Harry felt disgust wash through him. to think this manipultive, though not as bad as Dumbledore, Scardy cat had put HIM in azkaban prison, with no evidence, was totaly pathetic. "Nothing, I am going to let you watch as your world comes crashing down fudge. I have bigger fish to fry. but this is a warning, and the only one you shall get, send any of your people after me, continue claiming I am evil and the like, and I will forget that you are a small fish, and I will terminate you."  
with that last, parting shot, he pulled his magic in, makeing the illusion seem to explode outwards in a bright light and he _Flickerd _back to his own rooms.

**Author Note 2: **the Lyrics are from Anastasia, the song In the Dark of the Night.


	41. Chapter 41: In the Dark of the Night

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Seven: **_

_**In the Dark of the Night**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.  
ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Hmm, pretend death, torture, dark things, err, not sure what else but I know there's tons i've been missing.

**Author's Note: **has anyone watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone with Subtittles on? anyone notice how some of the subtittles ethirh ave more then the people say or less?

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

I now have the joy of my own Live journal at :

star2000shadow dot livejournal dot com  
**  
Response:  
**  
**jenn.leslie: **Thanks.

**Yana5:** You can say that again.

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_"You put me in Azkaban under a LIE Minister." his voice was a near hiss of rage as he let some of his Parseltongue. causeing the minister to go white with terror.  
"W..W..W..W..What a..a..a..are y..y..y.you g..g..gonna do." Harry felt disgust wash through him. to think this manipultive, though not as bad as Dumbledore, Scardy cat had put HIM in azkaban prison, with no evidence, was totaly pathetic. "Nothing, I am going to let you watch as your world comes crashing down fudge. I have bigger fish to fry. but this is a warning, and the only one you shall get, send any of your people after me, continue claiming I am evil and the like, and I will forget that you are a small fish, and I will terminate you."  
with that last, parting shot, he pulled his magic in, makeing the illusion seem to explode outwards in a bright light and he __**Flickerd**__ back to his own rooms._

Severus growled as someone pounded on Higrad's..no..Their front door and stood stalked over and jerked it open. to find Minerva McGonagall on his doorstep, the old women surprised him when she gave a huge sigh, her eye's bright. "Ohh dear god he had me worried when he came back talking about Potter doing something to you three."  
Severus glowerd. seemed Albus hadn't learned from his first mistake. "We're fine Minerva, come in and sit down." he had to nearly choke the words out, considering what he wanted to do was slamn the door in her face after telling her she was an idiot for beleaveing anything Albus Dumbledore said.  
instead he forced himself to the side and nodded to a chair, with a strained look on his face. at least she had the brains not to question him..yet..

Severus made them both a cup of tea and settled down into a chair across from her. "So exactly what did Dumbledore say? that we were dead or something?"  
Minerva gave him a sharp look. "That Potter had been to visit you, and considering how he's left everyone else he's _Visited_ dead and mutilated, I had..feared for you." came the almost snottish sounding response.  
Severus sighed and shook his head. HOnestly did they REALLY think potter capable of killing anyone other then the dark lord?  
Apparently.

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHP  
_

**its my turn now  
and ya know that i'm ready  
its my turn now  
yeah, i'm strong and steady  
break down the walls gonna go for it all**

Harry studied the Castle that had been his home, that was, to him anyways,  
still his home. and wonderd how he should make his entrance. _aww..but not all the guest's are there.._  
He'd have to get Voldemort to the Castle.. but how..?  
He absently tapped his chin, one hand playing with the Beaded necklace around his throat as he considerd.  
How to go about getting all the little egg's in a row. "Could alway's offer him Dumbledore on a platter." closeing his eye's he mentaly walked to the door he'd created inside of his head to keep Voldemort out. he nocked on it gentle.  
and waited, a slight smirk, that was rather like a certian blonde's, twitching at the edge's of his lips.

**i'm in my groove  
now i'm having some fun  
i know what to do and how to get it done  
do my thing  
and there's no holding back**

The door was jerked open and he stared at Voldemort's 'mental' self. "You know, I have a proposition for you.. a very good one. but you'd really have to have the ball's to come and get it.." he murmerd, green eye's watching his one time enemy.

"And WHAT..would THAT be?" came the still angery voice. "Ohh I don't know.. Dumbledore's head on a platter sound good?"

**watch me play it  
i'm coming with it ya know  
let's get to starting the show  
turn up the lights, hit the stage  
no more waiting  
**  
Voldemort stared at him as if he'd never seen him before. and Harry had to fight not to start laughing like he was insane again.  
Shifting he spoke agian. "But if your not wanting it I can just go have some fun of my own.." and he went to close the mental door. he knew Voldemort would show up just to be able to kill HIM, after he 'seemingly' killed dumbledore.

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHP  
_  
Draco Malfoy looked up as the Great hall door's came slamning open to reveal, none other then Harry Potter. his hair longer, true, and his face colder.  
But who could mistake that Lightning bolt scar.  
"Hello Dumbledork..I came to have a few sharp words with you about keeping thing's from people."  
The tone of voice that was spoken in had Everyone shivering slightly. there was no emotion in potters voice.

**its my turn now  
and ya know that i'm ready  
its my turn now  
yeah, i'm strong and steady  
break down the walls gonna go for it all**

Draco studied Potter uncertiantly, the other was, diffrent. he knew he'd be diffrent, who wouldn't be after fifteen year's in Azkaban. but.  
he was diffrent on a whole new level that Draco wasn't used to.

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP_**  
**

**Author note 2:** Song lyrics are from. **Keke Palmer** the tittle of the song is : It's My Turn Now


	42. Chapter 42: In the Dark of the Night

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Seven: **_

_**In the Dark of the Night**_

_**Part: C**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.  
ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Hmm, pretend death, torture, dark things, err, not sure what else but I know there's tons i've been missing.

**Author's Note: **has anyone watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone with Subtittles on? anyone notice how some of the subtittles ethirh ave more then the people say or less?

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

I now have the joy of my own Live journal at :

star2000shadow dot livejournal dot com  
**  
Response:  
**  
**jenn.leslie: **Thanks.

**Yana5:** You can say that again.

**XsuicideXkittyX:** yeah I know, I've been takeing a long time, it's just I ran into a small road block on where or how Potter's gonna tear Dumbledore up.

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_Draco studied Potter uncertiantly, the other was, diffrent. he knew he'd be diffrent, who wouldn't be after fifteen year's in Azkaban. but.  
he was diffrent on a whole new level that Draco wasn't used to._

Harry Smirked as he watched Dumbledore stand as suddenly as if someone had burned him. he knew why he was surprised. the ward's hadn't warned him that Harry was comeing.  
"What..No huge hello Dumbledore? after all, you don't want me going Dark now do you?"  
Harry Ignored the fact his voice sounded bitter agian. and concentrated ont he fact Dumbledore looked like he was about to be sick. "Harr.."   
"It's potter to you now dumbledore. and don't forget it." his voice was cold as he snarled at the other. Green eye's glittering with malice. "You lost the right to my first name the day you sent me to Azkaban because of your own insecurity's."  
He saw anger fill dumbledore's eye's before that damn twinkle was back.  
'Shucks' he mentaly mumbled before grinning again. "Ohh and just so you know.. The school still consider's me a student. it know's I was falsley imprisoned." he murmerd and patted the door frame. "Oh and I am still very very mad at you.." just then he caught movement out of the side of his eye's. "Hello Weasel, Granger." he grinned, and it was not a nice grin. "Tell me Weasley, or Weasel sounds so much more true to your color, did you even think that for one moment I was innocent? or did you like the blind basterd you are just swallow every thing from Dumbledore's lips. or did he have Granger tell you..?"

He turned and faced the Gryffindor table. " Courage, Chivalry and Boldness, the Emblematic animal of the lion, and you are also supposed to be the most Loyal house to each of your members. I was your memeber, and you rejected me, rejected my sister, because she was a 'Slytherin'. You turned your back on one of your own. The slytherins opend their ranks to us, we became of their house and they accepted us. they show far more the Values of Gryffindor, then any of it's members." he saw anger and rage on some of their faces but ignored them.  
"Of course why would slytherin dirty themselve's by wanting to be like Gryffindors."

Here his smile was colder then before. "You turn against your own just because they were resorted.  
I had no RIGHT but to be resorted, you forced me out, and of course I get sorted into Slytherin and Im evil." then he turned and focused on Dumbledore and slowly, but calmly walked through the space between Hufflepuff and ravenclaw.  
a dark look entering his eyes. "And you, your no better then your Perfect Gryffindor's. because of course they couldn't be evil now could they, but oh wait, we're all forgetting Peter Pettigrew, aren't we. **He ** was in Gryffindor. are we all forgetting Grindelwald was a Ravenclaw, and ohh no they can't be evil ethir now can they?" he stalked toward's Dumbledore more like a cat would while playing with a mouse. "You put me through Fifteen year's of hell, do you know that Dumbledore. but Im not going to kill you..Im going to make you watch as your world crumbles to the ground around you." just then the school alarm's went off and Harry smirked. "Huh, here I'd thought he'd take longer getting here." his hand shifted on his Staff and he turned to face the Great hall door's which flew open, and Voldemort stalked into the room.

and Harry smirked. "What Kept you Scale face?" he saw the red eye's narrow and smirked. well he couldn't help it. if he was insane for baiting the _Dark Lord_ then so be it, he was insane. but he rather thought he was just tired of all this shit happening to him,  
and him haveing no say in the matter. after all, there was only so much you could take.

Harry watched as Voldemort's eye's narrowed but didn't show any emotion toward's him.  
yet anyways.  
"suppose you still think Im going to kill Dumbledork don't yeah?" The dark lord studied him as if searching for a catch. "I had thought after what he put you through yes." Harry chuckled. "Right, what HE put me through, he only USED what you created." Harry saw confusion show on ol' Voldie's face and considerd then explained. "Come on, You marked me, gave me this nifty little scare, you went into my parent's home and killed them if you would of left us alone, do you REALLY think I would of gatherd the power to defeat you? hmm do you?"

Voldemort snorted. "You, You..have power to defeat me?" there was amusement in his voice.  
and he tiped his head to the side as he watched harry smirk. "What, you can break **in** to azkaban but I doubt you could of Gotten out from inside.." he said calmly and walked toward's the other. "And let's see, I've taken care of all of your death eater's, and now, I get the joy of makeing you go 'poof'.." he murmerd, Green eye's seeming to glow suddenly. " and when Im done with you, well I'll probably deal with the rest of the idiot's who made my life hell.." Voldemort raised his wand, and harry let him throw several curse's at him, not even raiseing a finger to stop them from hitting him. but they never did, they slamned into a sheild that formed infront of him without him even speaking.

Stalking forward, Harry caressed his Staff with one hand. "You killed my parent's, Killed Cidrec, Put me into Azkaban, and made my whole life a liveing hell. because of you I was put in witht he Drusley's, and that, that is a hell you will NEVER know." the top of his staff, where a small Crystal was rooted, begain glowing. the Dragon's eye's, the jaw closed around a clear crystal, flared open to reveal green fire, Sparking with magic. "You are the root to all of my problems, I get ride of you, I get ride of them, people will leave me alone." he was now within touching distance and Voldemort was becomeing desperate.

"Now, you pass on to the next life." his magic lashed out and surrounded Voldemort in green magical flame, his scream's echoed around the great hall and harry watched every moment as the monster's soul was purified and distroyed beyond comeing back.

When Voldemort was finely Gone, not a scrap of him left, and his scream's had Died down into silence, he turned and faced The rest in the great hall.


	43. Chapter 43: Comes the Dawn of a new age

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Eight: **_

_**Comes the Dawn of a new age**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.  
ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Hmm, pretend death, torture, dark things, err, not sure what else but I know there's tons i've been missing.

**Author's Note: **has anyone watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone with Subtittles on? anyone notice how some of the subtittles ethirh ave more then the people say or less?

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

I now have the joy of my own Live journal at :

star2000shadow dot livejournal dot com  
**  
Response:  
**  
**Yana5**: Hmm Yeah that's the next part to find out isn't it.. 'Smirk'

**Sher: **That's one for 'Betrayal and the Death of Innocence'

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_"Now, you pass on to the next life." his magic lashed out and surrounded Voldemort in green magical flame, his scream's echoed around the great hall and harry watched every moment as the monster's soul was purified and distroyed beyond comeing back. _

_When Voldemort was finely Gone, not a scrap of him left, and his scream's had Died down into silence, he turned and faced The rest in the great hall._

Severus sat there mouth open in shock. He had alway's thought Voldemort would **alway's** win. would alway's be there, a Black mark over their heads.  
Something that would never die. would alway's be there, bringing Misery and pain in it's wake.

He had thought Voldemort would never die, and suddenly, he was gone. some how it seemed aniclimatic.  
it was like a nightmare that was cut off because the person dreaming it woke up.  
Severus stood and calmly walked down from the Teacher's table and toward's the boy, no, no longer a boy, the man who'd defeated the dark lord. "Potter."  
He couldn't help but smile, and for the first time the rest of the world saw the Severus that Hagrid did. the warm dark ey e's, the skin though still pale holding some life to it, and for some reason the hair not seeming as greasy as normal. "Professor."  
Potter's voice was calm but there was a hint of amusement in it. "Thank you."

Severus watched as Harry shrugged. "Figured it was the only way these idiot's would leave me alone and let me have my own life instead of trying to control it like they have."  
Severus studied the other's face. "You don't truely beleave that do you, the minute another _Dark Lord_ crops up they'll come running to you, and if you don't help them they'll find a way to put you in some type of prison again."  
Harry tiped his head as Severus watched and seemed to be considering.  
"They could try."

And as if the rest of the great hall had finely come back to life people rushed forward trying to thank Potter and apologize as if words would ever take back what they'd done to Him. Severus steped back to watch the firework's.

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHP  
_

Draco walked up next to his Godfather and tiped his head. "Think they'll be shocked when he tear's into them?"  
Severus looked at him and Draco grinned. "Ohh yes, they'll expect him to forgive them their Betrayal's, and tu rn the other cheek. forgetting that he is all to human and what they put him through has changed him from that innocent trusting fool that steped through those door's twenty or so year's ago."

Draco watched as Weasel and Granger shoved their way to Harry's side and watched as they tried to hug the other.  
and Potter shoved them away. everyone froze.

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHP  
_

Harry glared at Hermione and Ron, Green eye's flareing with anger. "You touch me agian, and I will be sure to have Aurors arrest you." he spat.  
Rage shimmering just under his control. "Harry..we.."   
"are no longer anything to me and had best remember that." He watched as tear's filled Hermione's eye's and Ron became anger. big surprise there. guilt him into forgiveing him. right.  
"We're sorry we didn't mean.."  
"What didn't mean what, to throw me into Azkaban, ohh and before that to Kick me out of my own House, To prank me, land me in the hospital so much that the head Nurse had to give me my own Bed. do you know what it was like to relive that hurt over and over agian, you mean nothing to me, you cut your tie's with me at the first prank that harmed you pulled." his voice was a near silent hiss now.

The two steped back and he glowerd at them, then his sight caught the twins. "I do hope the business I helped you start up is doing well, I suppose you NEVER thought of the fact that I helped you, never showed an ounce of loyalty. how.. Gryffindor of you.." he wasn't even sure why they where there, he'd heard they'd left in their Fifth year. but shrugged it off.  
"The only one's in Gryffindor to show me **Any** type of loyalty was Longbottom, and Ginny Potter. and you made her life hell. ohh don't think I didn't know about what you did to her. did you think I wouldn't find out?" then he seemed to consider.  
"No that's not right, all of Slytherin also showed me loyalty, the house of snake's as you so charmingly call them, showed me loyalty even when I was locked up by watching after my sister."

Just then the great hall door's slammned open and he heard Ginny's shout. "**Harry**.." he had enough time to trun and catch the red haired tornado before she  
Knocked him over. "Gin.." slowly the rage that had been building died off as he held his adoptive sister close. "Ohh god's it's good to see you." he burried his head into her shoulder, she'd growen taller since he'd been put in azkaban. he was glad to see. and she was dressed well.  
which made him smile in pride. "Ohh Gin.." he held her close for a few more moments before stepping back. "You've growen, I can't call you Midget anymore now can I.."  
Brown green eye's sparkled back at him. "Nope.." 


	44. Chapter 44: Comes the Dawn of a new age

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Eight: **_

_**Comes the Dawn of a new age**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.  
ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Hmm, pretend death, torture, dark things, err, not sure what else but I know there's tons i've been missing.

**Author's Note: **has anyone watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone with Subtittles on? anyone notice how some of the subtittles ethirh ave more then the people say or less?

1. Sang, French meaning Blood  
2. Rufus, Latian meaning Red

I now have the joy of my own Live journal at :

star2000shadow dot livejournal dot com  
**  
Response:**

jenn.leslie: as you requested here come some more.

_**...Now on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_Just then the great hall door's slammned open and he heard Ginny's shout. "__**Harry**__.." he had enough time to trun and catch the red haired tornado before she  
Knocked him over. "Gin.." slowly the rage that had been building died off as he held his adoptive sister close. "Ohh god's it's good to see you." he burried his head into her shoulder, she'd growen taller since he'd been put in azkaban. he was glad to see. and she was dressed well.  
which made him smile in pride. "Ohh Gin.." he held her close for a few more moments before stepping back. "You've growen, I can't call you Midget anymore now can I.."  
Brown green eye's sparkled back at him. "Nope.."_

Draco shook his head fighting not to show his amusement, of course then Dumbledore had to make his presence knowen, he moved down from the high table and headed for Potter and Ginny, who'd moved away from the Gryffindor's and where drifting toward's slytherin talking a mile a minute. Ginny telling Harry how her and Neville Longbottom had gotten married. at which Potter looked Pleased as could be.

"Ahh..Harry My boy.." Draco shook his head, he had a feeling Dumbledork knew potter would get pissed being called that, he just knew it.  
and Draco was right, potter turned around slowly and glared at the old wizard.  
"I am not..your..boy."  
Harry's voice was cold and Draco noted, emotionless, he had to fight not to smirk. hell not to laugh at the surprised look on Dumbledore's face.

"Anyways I have a few thing's I have to take care of, go ahead, let the Auror's in, I have somethign for them." Draco watched as potter pulled off a plain beaded necklace and, blinked as he set it on thin air.

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHP  
_

Harry smirked as he saw surprised looks, then focuseing on the transfigured bead's, he commanded them to return to normal silently.  
And all of the Deatheater's he'd caught, slowly formed into their normal selve's, still petrified mind you but they where there. and alive. "I think they'll be surprised to know this is all of the death eater's I've come across." he saw Dumbledore frown and glance at Severus Snape. and Harry had to fight not to start laughing again.

after all, he didn't want them thinking him insane, now did he?  
"Severus, would you remove your glamour's and such and show them your unmarked arm?" he saw the black haired man's surprise before he calmly rolled his sleave's back and showed a marked arm and then with a simply said "Finite Incantatem." Revealing Unblemished Skin.  
There were gasp's all around. "But..I could of sworen he was a real death eater.." flitterd from those of the Order. Harry couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. and begain laughing as if he would never stop. the chilling sound filled the room.

Draco's voice reached him, sounding quite amused. "You do know your makeing yourself sound insane right. I mean you have a bunch of death eater's floating petrified infront of you, and your laughing insanely." Harry Blinked and glanced at the blonde with another one of his smirks.

"But why not, they already think Im insane." his voice was amused as he moved with Ginny over to Draco's side. "Hey there Ferret."  
"Scare head." they smiled, and shook hands.  
"Ohh for Crying out loud will you two just Kiss and get it over with." Ginny mutterd and both boy's glared at her.  
"What you know you want to." and of course just then the Auror's showed up.  
and stoped at the sight of floating Deatheaters.

"What in hell.." one of them mutterd and harry stepd forward. "Voldemort's gone, I defeated them you can ask the bunch of idiot's standing around, those are the remaining death eaters." he said calmly when all of their wand's where pointed at him he tiped his head to the side. "Do you REALLY want to annoy me?"

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHP  
_

Draco watched in amusement as the Gaurd's heasitated and then glanced at Dumbledore. "What he say's is true, he's defeated the dark lord and those are the remaining death eaters." the old man sounded like he was chokeing on the words. and Draco wonderd how Potter got the old man to actully say such things. even if they Were the truth.

_  
HPDMHPDMHPDMHP  
_

Harry smirked as he watched the Aurors, head tiped to the side. "You know you can't hurt me, and I already had a few word's with your boss. so run along and Throw these people into the cell's you no doubt will have prepared." Harry had to force himself not to laugh again. it was just to damn amuseing and he was going to have a blast makeing their live's hell.

after all they had made all of his life hell. First makeing him live with the Dursley's, then makeing him the whole 'wizarding hero', his fourth year, so forth so on. they just loved makeing his life one painfull adventure after another. and no matter how hard he had tried to fight it, it had just kept getting worse and worse. and he, personaly, thought it sucked. 


	45. Chapter 45: Comes the Dawn of a New age

**Betrayal and Innocents Death**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Eight: **_

_**Comes the Dawn of a new age**_

_**Part: C**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.  
ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Hmm, pretend death, torture, dark things, err, not sure what else but I know there's tons i've been missing.

**Author's Note: **has anyone watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone with Subtittles on? anyone notice how some of the subtittles ethir have more then the people say or less?

I now have the joy of my own Live journal at :

star2000shadow dot livejournal dot com

and yes I have changed my penname, I know bad form. but it was a bit disconcerting to see star2000fire when I am so used to star2000shadow.  
**  
Response:**

**SeparatriX**: so that's Two for Betrayal and the Death of Innocence

**SeparatriX: **She's been liveing with Draco for the past few year's, pluse she lived with Harry , she's bound to of learned something but you do have a point.

**jenn.leslie :** Your to kind, your way to kind.. 

**XsuicideXkittyX:** We'll see what happens.

**Treck:** Bravo bravo, I loved that it was amuseing as heck. and o so true..  
who here beleaves Dumbledore could REALLY be all that knowing, let alone unable to fk up? and yes that was for the PG rated, even though they probably know what I said anyways. 

**banner:**Revenge is a good thing..

**Notice:** I am so sorry for being so far behind in updateing, but I had computer problems, Yes folk's, even I get computer problems, and basicaly plot bunny problems. they all went and ran away. but Im herding them up and I am hopeing to soon be back into the swing of things. with no further problems...

_**...on with the show...**_

**Last time :**

_Harry smirked as he watched the Aurors, head tiped to the side. "You know you can't hurt me, and I already had a few word's with your boss. so run along and Throw these people into the cell's you no doubt will have prepared." Harry had to force himself not to laugh again. it was just to damn amuseing and he was going to have a blast makeing their live's hell. _

_after all they had made all of his life hell. First makeing him live with the Dursley's, then makeing him the whole 'wizarding hero', his fourth year, so forth so on. they just loved makeing his life one painfull adventure after another. and no matter how hard he had tried to fight it, it had just kept getting worse and worse. and he, personaly, thought it sucked._

As the people watched him, Harry considerd and then smirked why not. it had scared the hell out of fudge. and some of these people where as stupied as fudge was. okay maybe not as stupied but certianly as con worthy.  
otherwise how could they beleave he'd kill anyone?

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHP  
_

Draco glanced an Ginny. "How could you say that. you don't even know if he likes me.." The dark near black haired red head waved her hand.  
"Yes I do come on I was his only freind for most of the school year." Draco snorted and absently shook his head.  
"Right.." he turned and moved so he was near his God father. "Think he's gonna let them relaxe before tearing their throat's out??"

"Wouldn't put to much stock on it." Was Severus's reply. Causeing Draco to shake his head. "well he could, he always was the slow one."  
well on who to trust and such anyways. Draco thought a bit amused.  
and Draco personaly doubted that Harry would trust anyone after what the Wizarding world had pulled.

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHP  
_

Severus Shook his head, trying to decide if he was more amused by how everyone looked so scared,  
considering they had condemnd a **child** into Azkaban, it wasn't to amazeing really. but it was funny as all hell.  
So he was a Cynic at heart, who cared. he'd survived two war's, not to mention his home life, what he went through in said war's, and now.  
now it was done.  
he was free for real, no tie's to the light or the dark, he could fade into the shadow's, and just concentrate on his potion makeing skill's.

of course that depended on the next few weeks. and weather Dumbledore was going to be his nosie self or leave thing's alone to settle.

_  
HPDMHPDMHPDMHP  
_

Harry Calmly headed for the front door's in the 'hustle and bustle' that people where trying to create.  
To pretend that they where the one's with the bright Idea to let 'Harry Potter' out of Azkaban.  
He was definetly going to enjoy makeing their live's hell. and he knew who he'd start with.  
The Weasley's and then Granger..  
Harry walked from the school, whistleing as he did. he'd transfigured the clothes he had had on into a pair of handsome Emerald green robe's over a black suit. reaching The Leaky Cauldron he went back up to his room's, glamour firmly in place. Once in there, he stripped out of the clothes he'd put on for the 'show' and dressed in some deacent clothe's and rob's.  
pulling up a crystal ball, he murmerd a 'seeing' spell. he'd found a new use for a crystal ball, wouldn't Trelawney of just been outraged.  
or perhaps just to shocked that a crystal ball could be used in such a way. he didn't know and personaly, didn't care.  
She was a dingbat anyways.  
Sitting there, Harry bit his bottom lip as he concentrated. and slowly Dumbledore's voice filled the room ..

_"Severus I am very dissapointed, why didnt' you tell me he had healed your dark mark? do you know how he did it?"_  
Harry snorted. 'Go ahead and dig he doesn't know a damn thing, hell he didn't even know it was ME who removed it..' he thought with Vandictive glee.  
_"Albus, for the last time I didn't KNOW it was your golden boy brat.."_  
Harry chuckled, he doubted dumbledore would notice, but he sure did that the sharp tone wasn't there anymore.  
'Score one for the Severus not hateing my gut's camp..' of course seeing him put in Azkaban could of had a large part to do with it.  
_"Are you CERTIAN he didn't do anything else? replace it..force a bond of some kind on you.."_  
there was just a hint of.. something.  
the something a few year's ago, when he **Hadn't** been in Azkaban Harry would of ignored, or totaly missed. but now?  
Now he heard it clear as a bell. it was the same type of tone that Voldemort used right before pain. after all he'd shared the basterd's head for twelve year's with no way to form a sheild between them. he'd had to do it purely mentaly.  
Frowning Harry shifted from sitting to standing. "What did you do Old man.." he murmerd. voice cold as his mind worked thorugh everything that had happend to him. green eye's becomeing colder as he imagined what COULD of happend if Dumbledore was, ohh he didn't know, searching for more fame...


	46. Chapter 46: The Return of Sirius Black

_**Betrayal and Innocents Death**_

_**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**...and the death of the old:**_

_**The Return of Sirius Black**_

_**Part: A**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Curseing, swearing.

**Author's Note:** has anyone watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone with Subtittles on? anyone notice how some of the subtittles ethir have more then the people say or less?

I now have the joy of my own Live journal at :

star2000shadow dot livejournal dot com

and yes I have changed my penname, I know bad form. but it was a bit disconcerting to see star2000fire when I am so used to star2000shadow.

**Response:**

**brolly501:** Well here's the More, I know I've been, sort of dead, don't mean to be.. XD

**BrokenDemonChild:** Hmm Remus should be joining soon, and yeah, Harry has a plan to bring Sirius back to life, cause you can't ahve good pranks with out the prank master now can you?

And That remains to be seen yet, though it's there It's just not comeing out yet. right now he's still to pissed to want anyone near him.

**XsuicideXkittyX:** So glad you think it's interesting, I shall try and keep it that way.

**Yana5:** What did who do? Dumbledore? you'll find out.. and if you mean Harry, he removed Severus's Dark Mark, so Severus no longer answer's to Slimey..

**Notice:**

...on with the show...

Last time :

_**"Severus I am very dissapointed, why didnt' you tell me he had healed your dark mark? do you know how he did it?"**  
Harry snorted. 'Go ahead and dig he doesn't know a damn thing, hell he didn't even know it was ME who removed it..' he thought with Vandictive glee.  
**"Albus, for the last time I didn't KNOW it was your golden boy brat.."**  
Harry chuckled, he doubted dumbledore would notice, but he sure did that the sharp tone wasn't there anymore.  
'Score one for the Severus not hateing my gut's camp..' of course seeing him put in Azkaban could of had a large part to do with it.  
"Are you __**CERTIAN **__he didn't do anything else? replace it..force a bond of some kind on you.."  
there was just a hint of.. something.  
the something a few year's ago, when he __**Hadn't**__ been in Azkaban Harry would of ignored, or totaly missed. but now?  
Now he heard it clear as a bell. it was the same type of tone that Voldemort used right before pain. after all he'd shared the basterd's head for twelve year's with no way to form a sheild between them. he'd had to do it purely mentaly.  
Frowning Harry shifted from sitting to standing. "What did you do Old man.." he murmerd. voice cold as his mind worked thorugh everything that had happend to him. green eye's becomeing colder as he imagined what COULD of happend if Dumbledore was, ohh he didn't know, searching for more fame..._  
Of course why **Wouldn't ** he get fame for protecting Harry, why wouldn't he get fame for training him to defeat Voldemort, and he'd also be the ONLY wizard strong enough left if harry went bad. and that would give him more fame.

Harry's face lost all emotion as he put a few more peices of the puzzle together, his green eye's seemingly chips of ice.  
On impulse he begain to formulate a plan. no way in hell would he **ever** join Voldemort, but that didn't keep him from useing hte snake faced basterd.  
He stood and waved his hand, dispelling the Spying spell as he paced the hotel room. thinking. he'd do like he did back in his school day's. they wanted to act like a bunch of Babyed brats, then he'd damn well treat them like it. but unlike the kids, these tricks would hurt..  
Throwing his cloak on he again had the Illusion spell put into place as he left the room, nodded to Tom as he left the three broom sticks and headed out into Diagon Alley, Set to do some shoping.  
The Apothecary Shop, in Diagon Alley, where he bought several potions ingreedients. then the post office where he sent an Owl off to Remus letting him know he was out, and all was good.  
after all didn't want him getting worried and come raceing back into what would shortly be a war zone of the kind that could really get him into trouble.  
he swung by Obscurus Books shop to pick up some books that where indeed, hard to find in many other places.  
it took him hours to gather everything, but he was quite satisfied when he did.  
a trip down Knockturn Alley, got him the things respectable shops did not sell. which was just as well.  
ment no one would notice the diffrent man who went down and the one who came out.  
Then he swallowed and (Apparition) Appariting he went to the Ministry of Magic and went to the Department of Mysteries. Swallowing he was going to go and Get Sirius back, after all, the man had..dissapeared because of Harry's Mistake.  
and he didn't think Sirius needed that. then he headed to The Death Chamber, where Sirius had died. knowing where it was, he manuverd everything rather well, not to mention he was older, and wiser, and could 'See' the spells that had been used. didn't know their name, but could, if he put his mind to it, could unravel them.  
In The Death Chamber, A large, square room with stone tiers leading down to a pit in the centre. In this pit is a dais, on which stands an ancient arch with a tattered curtain hanging from it.  
Harry Could still see Sirius falling through, his look of surprise. swallowing back the pain that came with the memory he took a deep calming breath, and walked to the other side of the Archway. Green eye's seeming like green fire as his magic built up within his body.  
He'd also, since getting out, researched what the muggles considerd 'witch craft' and actully found some interesting things. haveing tried them out, he was surprised as hell, when he found out they actully worked.  
so he'd use some of the other things he'd read.  
and takeing a page from the 'Charmed' a TV Series that the muggles watched, on how to create a spell.  
if his 'power' was stronger then any knowen. because he loved, then damn it all it could bring sirius back from the veil.  
he pulled off the bag he had on his shoulder and begain.  
He pulled out a Magical Broom and begain sweeping the Negative energy that could be in the room still.

"_Sweep, sweep with this broom  
all the bad out of this room.  
sweep, sweep all good in  
the bad to never return again._"

It was silly, but he felt the magic charge the air and smirked. and who said Muggles didn't know what they were doing?  
they might not have a Witch's or Wizard's magic, but they also didn't have to use a wand. well not for **every** thing anyways. as the air charged with magic he continued. makeing sure the bag with everything he'd need in it was near the veil he set up his Altar near the front of the Veil, then begain.  
Picking up Incense he begain to walk Deosil(clockwise) around the circle. burning the Incense to reprisent air and fire.

"_I walk the circle once around  
to cleanse and consecrate this ground._"

He murmerd softly, feeling the words resonate deep within himself and his magic.. left him like he was useing his wand and casting a spell. he could literaly **feel** the circle start to form. like a wall of magic surounding the area he intended to work.  
Then he picked up the bowel of water, which represents the element of water and walked the deosil again.

"_I walk the circle once again,  
between the worlds all time can bend._"

The magic Thickend, like the feeling of a storm building, or just about to break pressing down on your skin.  
he took a calming breath and picked up the salt he had in a small wooden bowel as well.  
and walked another Deosil around the circle for the third and final time.

"_I walk the circle thrice this time  
for the protection of the Lord and Lady are mine._"

Magic flared through the circle he'd done, makeing it large enough he could of had three people in there walking the circle with him, but small enough that he didn't have to worrie about the stair's leading into the place makeing the circle uneaven.  
he then did the four towers, voice soft as he started.

"_I call to the Lord and Lady Fair  
I summon to Me the Element of Air  
I stir the Ancients with Knowledge of old  
Be here this night my spirit you hold_

as the first of the words of the spell left his mouth he felt like..  
Something was there, surrounding him in a protective cacoon of magic, and dimly he heard noise out in the halls but ignored it. something telling him who ever it was, they couldn't enter the circle until he'd droped it.

_"Lord and Lady protect me, keep me from harm  
Air empower me with communication and charm  
Ancient Ones give me knowledge that lasts  
Provide me this in the circle that's cast._

_I call the Lord and Lady with loving desire  
I summon to me the Element of Fire  
I stir the Ancients, the old ones, the wise  
to comfort my fears, my yearning, my cries._

He felt his fear's and worries, everything that had ever held him down slowly die into something so small it couldn't bother him, his hand's became more steady as he placed each candle representing the elements in their place. he was, at the moment kneeled before his Altar, and on it in a 'circle' almost like the one surrounding him he was situating some candles as he called on each element. he'd light them as he called the towers next.

_Lord and Lady Protect me with your strength of healing  
Fire empower me with passionate feeling  
Ancient Ones give me understandings that last  
Provide me this in the circle that's cast._

_I call the Lord and Lady to hear your son  
I summon to me the Element of Water  
I stir the Ancients with truth from the past  
Be here this night, be here at last._

As the spell went along the magical power was so thick, you could of cut it with a knife, but that's not what he was going to cut. no he was going to shatter the thing that kept his Godfather from him.  
and deep inside, he knew, this was a power the rest couldn't fight.  
the crash as the doors to the chamber came slaming open sounded distant, he ignored it as not important and continued.

_Lord and Lady protect me, keep me close to your side  
Water empower me with emotions of pride  
Ancient Ones give me patience that lasts  
Be here this night in the circle that's cast._

_I call the Lord and Lady who gave me birth  
I summon to me the Element of Earth  
I stir the Ancients to be here this night  
To travel upon their spiritual light._

_Lord and Lady protect me, surround me with love  
Earth empower me as below so above  
Ancient Ones give me wisdom that lasts  
Provide me this in the circle that's cast._"

As the last word's left his mouth the 'circle' became a blinding light for a moment, showing the spell as haveing been compleated.  
and this just the spell to protect him from back lash and anything else.


	47. Chapter 47: The Return of Sirius Black

_**Betrayal and Innocents Death**_

_**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**...and the death of the old:**_

_**The Return of Sirius Black**_

_**Part: B**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Curseing, swearing.

**Author's Note:** has anyone watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone with Subtittles on? anyone notice how some of the subtittles ethir have more then the people say or less?

I now have the joy of my own Live journal at :

star2000shadow dot livejournal dot com

and yes I have changed my penname, I know bad form. but it was a bit disconcerting to see star2000fire when I am so used to star2000shadow.

**Response:**

**XsuicideXkittyX:** Yep, Sirius is comeing back big time.

**Yana5:** Thank you thank you..

**Notice:**

_**...on with the show...**_

_**Last time :**_

_As the spell went along the magical power was so thick, you could of cut it with a knife, but that's not what he was going to cut. no he was going to shatter the thing that kept his Godfather from him.  
and deep inside, he knew, this was a power the rest couldn't fight.  
the crash as the doors to the chamber came slaming open sounded distant, he ignored it as not important and continued._

_**Lord and Lady protect me, keep me close to your side  
Water empower me with emotions of pride  
Ancient Ones give me patience that lasts  
Be here this night in the circle that's cast.  
**_

_**I call the Lord and Lady who gave me birth  
I summon to me the Element of Earth  
I stir the Ancients to be here this night  
To travel upon their spiritual light.**_

_**Lord and Lady protect me, surround me with love  
Earth empower me as below so above  
Ancient Ones give me wisdom that lasts  
Provide me this in the circle that's cast."**_

_As the last word's left his mouth the 'circle' became a blinding light for a moment, showing the spell as haveing been compleated.  
and this just the spell to protect him from back lash and anything else._

Now came the fun part, The towers and everything else he'd need.  
he wasn't useing HIS energy, or he was, but he wasn't.  
he was asking something ELSE to step in and help him pull his godfather from the veil.  
Takeing another deep breath, Harry picked up a feather and started.

"_I call upon the watchtower of the East,  
Of wind and Communication ,  
I give my magic as a rope,  
Let Sirius black hear these words.._

he gave a soft hiss of surprise when it felt like.. something slowly grew from about his 'head' level, and could actully see a small and delicate line of magic streatching form him into the veil. he gently blew the feather away and it dissapeared into the veil as well, coverd in magical power.

_I call upon the watchtower of the South,  
Of Fire and Passion,  
I give my Desire as a link,  
Let Sirius black return to those who love him.._

another thread of magic, this time from where his heart was,  
this one was a blinding burning red, where the other had been yellow,  
as he called each watchtower he lit a candle the same color and in the same area on his altar.  
Yellow for the watchtower of air,  
Red for the watch tower of the south.

_I call upon the Watchtower of the West,  
Of Water and emotion,  
I give my Emotional energy as a call,  
Let Sirius black be wrapped within my love..._

another line of magic from his heart, generaly and his head as well thickend the two and locked the other two line's together, forming a thicker rope, he could feel.. something tugging on the other end almost as if it where searching.  
Searching for a beloved presence that had been toren away.

_I call upon the Watchtower of the North,  
Of Earth and Wisdom,  
I give my knowledge and memory as a rope,  
Let Sirius black come back.._"

There was a blinding flash as he finished and his magic lept from his body in one long rop that snared on something and started dragging it back toward's h im, he fought to stay on his feet,  
tiredness already makeing his head swim.  
He forced himself not to think of anything else but what Sirius looked like, what he had smelled like, how he had stood up for Harry, anything and everything he could pull up from his mind on his Godfather..  
There was something like a scream from the veil as it fought to keep it's prisoner, but he still pulled, his breath comeing in sh ort little gasp's.  
sweat poured off of his body, causeing his shirt's and rob's to stick to him, but slowly he saw a hazey image within the veil as smoke bellowed out of the thing.  
dimly he heard voices..  
"He's.. what's he doing.."  
"He's bringing something out of the.."  
"...but that's impossible.."  
and ignored them all, pouring more of his magic down those lines and the form became clearer.  
the hair was shaggy still, the eye's haunted but suddenly Sirius black stumbled out of the Veil and almost droped onto Harry's altar. Harry caught him and eased him down to the cement floor with a gasp as the link's all dissapeared. takeing a breath he forced himself to go through the motions of closeing all the spells down, from the protection, which left a lingering sense of protection behind, to the sheild that kept anything else from interfearing with the spell he'd been calling, and then, finely he droped to his knee's by Sirius's side.  
"H..harry?" came from cracked lips. his uncle looked like hell, but he seemed to be the same as when he fell INTO the veil, except for the lips. then again he probably hit the floor hard and split it. "W..what's going on Harry..?"  
"Never mind that Sirius.." he whisperd tear's in his eye's.. as he pulled his Godfather close. people rushed forward but slamned into yet another sheild, this one wasn't Harry's doing, more the power's he'd called up.


End file.
